Awakened
by Nirvana19
Summary: AU Fic set in S3. Bo and Lauren are in relationship bliss, until Lauren's past comes to pay her a visit. Relationships are tested and new bonds are formed. Can Bo and Lauren beat the odds that have been forced upon them?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Wassup Fellow Fanfictioners, I'm back with a whole new Fic. I am working on a Brave New World sequel, but I need time to think about where to take it in terms of Storyline and such. Besides this idea will not leave me alone, it came to me the other day when I was watching the Originals but don't worry it has nothing to do with Vampires, promise. For the peeps that watch it you will get what I am talking about, for peeps who don't watch it then I guess you will be along for the ride. Even though it won't be smooth sailing it is Doccubus endgame, promise. Also this story is totally AU, in terms of any Character's background and such. It also takes place in the time line of Season 3. NO TAFT. NO DAWNING.**

**Chapter 1: Secrets**

**Clubhouse**

It had been precisely 3 weeks since Bo and Lauren had decided to enter a committed relationship and they were loving it. They were inseparable, even though most people are in the early stages it just felt right, like they fit together. Sure Bo didn't know everything about the blonde but she was willing to spend as much time as possible to find out. She knew they had plenty of time, but she would be lying if she didn't want more time with the doctor. Some days Bo felt like she couldn't get enough of her.

The two women were sitting in the living room, on the floor. Sitting up with their backs resting against the front of the couch. They had just come back from the Dahl after having drinks with the gang. After only two beers Bo could see that Lauren was getting tired very fast, most probably from the overtime she had been doing in the lab. Even though Hale was the new Ash, the work load hadn't eased up much for either of them. The siren wanted nothing more than to give the doctor some much needed time off but that just wasn't possible at the moment. Bo and Lauren had their legs under the coffee table, it being close enough for them to grab their wine glasses, while watching the glowing fire 5ft in front of them.

"We didn't have to leave the bar if you didn't want to" Lauren said turning her head to Bo. Bo smiled shaking her head. "Yes we did, babe you are exhausted…. And to be honest I wanted some alone time with my gal" she chuckled. Lauren laughed, "Bo we are together all the time, you will start to get sick of me sooner or la—"Bo cut her off by crashing their lips together. Bo pulled away and nuzzled her nose with the blonde's, "Never" she whispered against Lauren's lips. Lauren smiled, she couldn't believe how lucky she was for having Bo in her life, yes they had their ups and downs but everything that they have been through has just made their connection stronger, they are better off for it. Bo pulled the blonde to her, wrapping her arms around her body, Lauren's head resting on Bo's shoulder.

"To be honest I wasn't expecting Hale to give me the rest of the night off" Lauren said resting her eyes. Bo frowned when she heard Lauren's words, Hale had said that Lauren's time off came from above him, which meant one of the Elders. The question was who. They weren't exactly known for being lenient with the humans they owned. **Owned**, Bo hated that word, Lauren was not an object that they had bought in some store, she is a person. If it wasn't for Lauren the Light Fae wouldn't be as advanced as they were especially in medicine. Bo was glad that at least one Elder was looking out for her, she would have to thank them sometime. The brunette didn't want to get into talk of Elders and servitude now, not when they were having a moment, she would deal with it some other time.

"Well he did, maybe him being the Ash is a good thing… for us at least" Bo said. Lauren lifted her head and met her girlfriend's eyes. "Meaning?" she asked. "Meaning, Hale is our friend so he won't tell us that our relationship is forbidden". Lauren sighed. "It is forbidden Bo, just because Hale won't say it doesn't make it any less true, besides Hale answers to the Elders, and you are unaligned, he can't tell you what to do anyway…. Me on the other hand, he can" the blonde said staring at the amber flames of the fire. Bo could sense Lauren's fear, she felt it too. Yes Bo was unaffiliated so she was her own boss, but Lauren was claimed by light, which meant they had the right to make her do anything they wanted. Bo hated seeing her like this, she just wanted her to be free, no-one should have to go through this. But a small part of Bo couldn't help but wonder why Lauren was given such a high station, why not a Fae doctor? Don't they trust their own kind with the preservation of their people? Bo would have to look into that.

"Not while I'm around" Bo said. Laure looked up at her and smiled. The fire died out after another hour, so the women called it a night and headed to Bo's bed to retire for the night. As they lay there in each other's arms, Bo couldn't help but watch the women she held sleep, she looked so peaceful, she wanted it to always be like this all the time, but living in the Fae world wasn't exactly the cushy life. There was always something lurking around the corner.

**Clubhouse (Next Morning)**

Bo awoke to the sweet aroma of pancakes, which only meant one thing. Lauren was cooking. Bo threw the bed sheets off herself and quickly pulled on her Kimono, she made her way downstairs to see Lauren flipping a pancake in the frying pan, catching it straight away. Bo walked quietly over to the blonde and snaked her arms around her stomach, hugging her from behind. "You sure you weren't a Chef in a past life?" Bo whispered in her ear. Lauren laughed, "I dunno maybe, truth is cooking is just like science…. Making sure you measure the ingredients accurately and creating something amazing" she explained. "Mmm, you are amazing" Bo moaned as she kissed the blonde's neck. Lauren turned around in the embrace, Bo wasted no time in pulling her into a feverish kiss that felt like it went on forever. Bo's hands were palming Lauren's ass, pulling her closer as they took control of the kiss.

"OH MY GOD! Do you guys seriously ever stop?" Kenzi yelled covering her eyes. "Do you want me to go blind? Do you?!" she added. The women pulled apart and laughed as they looked at Kenzi. "Sorry Kenzi, you can remove your hand… It's safe" Bo assured. Kenzi pulled her hand down, dropping it to her side. The young human walked over to the counter and sat down on a stool. "Ok, since this is the 6th time I have caught you like this, I think it's only fair I get 6 pancakes… load me up Doc" Kenzi said holding out her plate. Lauren filled up Kenzi's plate, still wondering where she put it all. Bo smiled as she watched Kenzi fill her mouth with 3 pancakes at once making her cheeks balloon out like a hamster. Bo then heard Lauren's pager go off on the table. Lauren grabbed it looking at the code. "There is an emergency at the clinic… I have to go" she explained looking up at Bo who immediately showed a face of sadness at the fact her girlfriend was leaving.

"Ughh, if you guys are going to do a 'Goodbye' then do it somewhere else… I am eating" Kenzi said pointing with her knife behind her. Lauren laughed and took Bo's hand taking her to the living room so Kenzi's back was to them. Lauren quickly pulled on her black blazer and reached for her bag. "Walk me to my car?" the blonde asked. Bo nodded and followed her outside, reaching the black BMW. Lauren put her things in the trunk, closing it then returning to Bo who still had a sad expression with her arms folded. "Hey, what's wrong?" Lauren asked placing her hands on Bo's shoulders. The succubus sighed, "Nothing it's just… it seems like we are never going to have a day to ourselves, you never get a day off" she explained. "Bo I'm a doctor, that's what I do" she said. "I know, and trust me it's one of the things I love about you—"

"You love me?" Lauren asked in shock. Since they hadn't been a relationship for that long, Lauren wasn't expecting to hear those words from Bo yet. Bo looked at her realising what she had just said. "I never said that" she stuttered, Lauren gave a look of hurt. "So you don't?" she asked. "No I do!" Bo yelled. Lauren pointed her finger at the brunette. "You did it again!" Both women were laughing at the conversation they were having. Bo took a second to process what she said, coming to the conclusion that Yes she did in fact love her. Maybe she had for a very long time. "I love you too, ya know" Lauren said leaning against her car. Bo looked up, she had never heard anyone tell her that before. It felt amazing. She had a hard time believing anyone could ever love a monster like her so the fact that Lauren did, was hard to believe. "Why?" Lauren was confused straight away, did Bo think that she was lying? The blonde walked over to her girlfriend and held her face in her hands. "Because… I came alive when I met you" she said. Lauren wiped away the tears that escaped Bo's eyes with her thumb, before kissing her hard.

Both women pulled away smiling, Lauren kissed Bo one last time on the Head and stepped back. "Now please go inside before you catch a cold, doctor's orders" she smirked before turning on her heel and entering her car. The blonde started the car up but before she went to take off, Bo knocked the car window for her to wind it down. The window lowered and Bo leaned in, "I love you… Have a good day" she said sincerely. Lauren smiled, "I love you too, and it's not really in my control is it?" the blonde joked. "Guess not… Call me later?" Bo asked. Lauren nodded as she rolled up the window and drove off. Bo watched her girlfriend drive off and couldn't help but smile at what just happened. Lauren said she loved her, she couldn't believe it.

After finding out she was a succubus, Bo never thought she would have a normal relationship with anyone, let alone a human as kind and as gentle as Lauren. Yes she is hungrier than usual but she would fight it for her. She would do anything to keep her relationship, plus it doesn't hurt that her girlfriend is a scientist for the Fae which means she will probably come up with something eventually to help her control it for good. Bo turned around and walked back into the clubhouse, going straight for the kitchen and getting some coffee. Kenzi was still sat at the counter polishing off her 8th pancake. The human couldn't help but notice the smile plastered on her friend's face. "What's got you all smiley succubus?" she asked.

Bo shook her head her smile fading a little. "Nothing", Kenzi wasn't buying it. "C'mon Bo-Bo if your smile was any wider you would look like the Joker, spill" she ordered. Bo sighed and put down her mug. "Lauren said she loved me…. And I said it back" the brunette explained. Kenzi's eyes widened, to be honest she didn't think that they were even at that stage yet. Plus she was still holding out hope for Dyson, which was getting thinner by the second. "Bo that's great, you must be on cloud 99" Kenzi said smiling, she wanted to be happy for her friend, maybe she wasn't meant to be with Dyson. After all when a door closes another opens, maybe this was meant to be. Kenzi didn't want to mess with that, although Bo doesn't know that the shifter has his love back, which Kenzi now realised could do more harm than good especially for Bo and Lauren. She just hoped when Bo did find out she wouldn't hate her.

"More like 999, it just feels right with her ya know, we are complete opposites so I dunno maybe that's why we are so good together. And yeah Dyson loved me, but he never said it, but then again neither did I…. But I do know that what I felt for Dyson doesn't even come close to how I feel for her"

"I'm happy for you Bo-Bo, really" Kenzi said sincerely.

"Thanks Kenz, ok I am going to get dressed and go to the Dahl, Trick said he wanted to talk to me about something" Bo said as she made her way upstairs, her smile still on her face.

**Light Fae Compound (Hale's Office)**

Hale's new office was a mess, taking over from Lachlan was proving to be quite the challenge. The Naga had left many things behind after he died, things that Hale didn't know what to do with, he had no family and throwing them out seemed insensitive. So Hale opted for a clean out of the room and have everything he left put in the archives. Hale was currently going through some of Lachlan's old files, unfortunately curiosity got the better of him and he didn't know if there were things in there he might need now that he was the Ash. Hale was so engrossed in going through the cabinet that he didn't hear Lauren knock.

"Hale?" Lauren yelled.

Hale turned around dropping a couple of papers on the floor, "Shit" He bent down to pick them up, then stood up to address his visitor. "Sorry Doc, Lachlan left quite the mess as you can see. What's Up?" he said smiling. Lauren laughed and stepped into the office. "Nothing really I just wanted to thank you for giving me the night off yesterday, I didn't realise how much I needed it" she said. Hale frowned in confusion, he told Bo that it wasn't him, didn't she tell her? "Actually Doc someone beat me to it before I had the chance" Lauren was puzzled, if Hale didn't give her time off then who did? "Who?" she asked. "I don't know but I can find out if you want me to, it just might take a while ya know" he said holding up the discarded papers. Lauren waved him off, "No its ok, don't worry about it… Well I have work to get back to also so I will leave you to it" Hale nodded and gave a small wave.

Lauren walked back to her lab, still wondering who the mystery person was. She opened the door to her office to see someone sitting in her chair, with their back turned to her. "Can I help you?" she asked. The chair turned around revealing a smartly dressed man in a grey suit and tie. He had premature grey hair that was well styled and a thin beard. Lauren's jaw dropped when she saw who it was, she didn't think she had to deal with this again. "What are you doing here?" she asked.

The man stood up, buttoning up the middle of his Blazer and smiled as he walked over to Lauren holding out his arms. "Can't a Father get a hug from his long lost daughter?" he asked.

**A/N: Ok, so there it Is, I know it's not much but I don't want to give too much away. I just want to know whether I should continue or not, otherwise I will just scrap it. Thanks ****J**


	2. Chapter 2: Truth & Consequences

**A/N: Yey! So glad you guys like it, and I am also glad that I wrote a few chapter before I posted the first so hopefully updating will be frequent like with the last fic. Although this month will be a lil crazy for me but I will always update. On with the next one ****J**

**Chapter 2: Truth & Consequences**

**Light Fae Compound (Lauren's Office)**

Lauren looked at her father with a stern face, she couldn't believe he had the nerve to show up here after all this time. "So that's a firm **No** on the hug then?" he asked. Lauren folded her arms and kept her current posture. "It was you wasn't it? The Elder who granted me leave last night?" she asked, the situation now making sense. He smiled and nodded, "Yes, although if you embrace your true self then you could come and go as you please. You have been at this charade for long enough Lauren, to what end? Don't you think you have suffered enough child?" he asked. Lauren scoffed, rolling her eyes, "And If I come back then what?" she asked. "You will be welcomed with open arms…. You are a Danvers, Lauren….your place is with us" he said with a serious tone. "Place? That's just it, I don't **want** my place…. Look I have made a life for myself now, a **human** life. I have people in my life now that mean the world to me, I will not give them up just to come back with you. I do miss you and mom, but the life I had before, it's just… Father it's just not worth it" Lauren said trying to get her father to see reason. "Yes child, I know all about the **people** you seem to care so much for….. Including the succubus that you are particularly close with". Lauren looked at him knowing what he was getting at. "I know what you are trying to do Father, and it's not going to work. I don't want my Wings back… Can't you just be happy for me?" she asked. He looked at her narrowing his eyes at her choice of words. "Lauren that is all I want for you, to be happy. You think that you are happy with this human life now, what happens when things turn sour. Human and Fae pairings are tough in enough, but a human and a succubus? I am sorry my dear, but you are just asking for a doomed relationship…. The sooner you brush off your mortal coil the better it will be for you and your…. Succubus" he said plainly.

Lauren huffed, in a way her father was right but she and him both knew that if she took her Wings back, she and Bo would not have a happy ending. Lauren was about to give a very wordy retort when she heard Bo's voice getting closer. "Lauren? You in here?" the brunette said as she opened the office door seeing her girlfriend in a stare with a sharply dressed man. "Oh I'm sorry I didn't mean to interru—"Lauren waved her off "No its ok, Elder Danvers was just leaving, right?" the blonde looked at him. He smiled and nodded, "Yes I will take my leave now, Dr. Lewis until next time" He walked to Bo and held out his hand for her to take. "You must be the unaligned succubus that the other Elders fret about so much?" Bo smirked proudly and shook his hand, "Bo, pleasure to actually meet an Elder" she said. "Please call me Caleb, I look forward to seeing you again… Bo, Lauren please think about what I said" with that Caleb left leaving the two women alone.

Laure had no idea how she was going to explain this, she knew Bo's curiosity would get the better of her and sooner or later she will ask about what he said, and how she knows him so well. Lauren though about it for a second, coming to the conclusion that maybe it was time for Bo to know the truth. Question was, how would she take it? Will she get mad that Lauren lied? Or would she be happy that there was now a possibility of a forever with the person she loves? Either way Bo's heart will end up broken. Bo walked over to the blonde and gave her a gentle peck on the lips. Lauren smiled trying to hide the true feeling she currently held, "Are you okay?" Bo asked. Lauren gave her trademark smile and nodded. "Fine… Can we go somewhere and talk, there is something I need to tell you" the blonde said looking in to Bo's eyes, the succubus nodded. "Yeah why don't we go to your place, it will be just us" Lauren nodded before grabbing her jacket, taking Bo's hand and walking out to her car.

**The Dahl**

"So she loves her?" Dyson asked.

"Yeah she does" Kenzi replied.

Kenzi had spent the last half hour telling Dyson about what Bo told her this morning. She could see the hurt in the shifter's eyes. She hated seeing him like this. She got his love back so that he would be himself again, the Dyson they all knew and loved but it just seems like they are back to square one now. "I'm sorry D-man" she apologized. He nodded, his features changed slightly, as if he had an idea. "It's ok Kenz… I will just have to wait" Kenzi looked confused, "Wait?" she asked. He nodded again, "In a 100 years things will be different" he said. "You mean Lauren will be gone and so will your problem…. Wow that is really crappy of you D. What makes you think Bo will even want you then?" Kenzi was now starting to get annoyed. Dyson realised the absurdity of his sentence, Kenzi was right. He just couldn't believe that he was losing his mate, to a human. He needed to let go, he just wished he could move on. "Kenz I'm sorry, you're right… I can't help it, it's my wolf…. He craves her, it is hard to control sometimes especially when I see them together. But I will control it, I just want her to be happy, even if it's not me she's with" he said sincerely.

"Good…. For a minute there I thought I was gonna half to kick your furry ass" They both laughed. "But I think I will invest in a Douchebag jar, i could make a lot of money off you, or Vex…. Oooh definitely Vex" Dyson laughed and drank the rest of his pint.

**Lauren's Apartment**

Lauren's apartment was filled with silence. The blonde had no idea how she was going to tell Bo her secret. A secret that she had been keeping from her since they met, Bo hated being lied to, which is why the blonde knew she couldn't keep it from her any longer. "Babe are you okay? You seem nervous" the brunette asked. Lauren looked up and into Bo's eyes, those beautiful, forgiving brown eyes. She had to do this now. "I am nervous, because what I have to tell you may change the way you feel about me" she said. Bo shook her head and held her girlfriend's hand in her own. "Nothing, could ever change the way I feel about you" Bo said sternly. "Ok, hold onto that….. There is something important that I neglected to tell you…. About me" Lauren started.

"Like?" Bo asked now worried.

"Like the fact that I'm not exactly…" Lauren hesitated.

"Not exactly what Lauren?" Bo pressed.

Lauren sighed. "Human" Bo was flummoxed by Lauren's revelation, it just didn't make any sense. If Lauren was secretly Fae she would have known, and so would Dyson, who of all people would be able to smell her. If this was a joke, she didn't get it.

"What?" One word was all Bo was able to get out. Lauren exhaled and continued, she could see by Bo's expression she needed to explain thoroughly. "Well physically I am human, but I wasn't born that way. I was born Fae" she said. "What kind?" Bo wasted no time. "An Addonexus" Lauren stated. Bo frowned at the word, she had never heard of them before. "In English please" she ordered. Lauren sat up straight and huffed. "Addonexi are a very rare species of Fae, they were actually one of the first ever Fae families, along with 4 others, one of which was yours….." she stopped when she heard Bo sigh. "Mine? Wait does that mean you're like 3000 years old?" she asked. "Actually no, I'm like you" Lauren replied. "Like me?"

"Yeah, Brand New" Lauren said. Bo felt like she had the wind knocked out of her, her human girlfriend wasn't really human, but a Fae, who apparently came from a very rare species. That was a mouthful. Bo stood from the couch and started pacing the room. She couldn't believe this was actually happening. "Bo please say something" Lauren pleaded as she watched her girlfriend pace back and forth. Bo stopped and looked to Lauren with a smile, Lauren didn't know what to expect now. "We can be together now right…. Forever I mean?" she said hoping. The blonde knew this would happen. Although a part of Lauren couldn't help but feel happy at the fact Bo wanted to spend the rest of her ageless life with her. "Bo… my kind are a complicated race of Fae…. Which is why I don't want my Wings back—"Bo spoke up suddenly, "Your Wings? Are you like part bird or something?" she asked. Lauren laughed and shook her head. "Actually, my kind are descendants of uh…Angels. That is what I meant by Wings" Lauren said bashfully. The succubus raised her eyebrows, "Figures, with a face like that how could you be anything else" she pointed at Lauren. "Wait, you said you don't want your Wings **back**, what do you mean back?" she asked. "You are probably wondering why Dyson hasn't sensed me if I'm Fae right?" Bo nodded. "Well that's because I'm not Fae, not anymore anyway…. Like I said Addonexi are rare, so much so that we have the ability to clip our wings if we choose to…. And I did" she finished.

"But why? I mean you are part of a rare species that I am guessing is fairly powerful if you can turn your Faeness on and off. No one else has that option right?" Bo asked. "No but my situation was... Is complicated" Lauren sat forward with her head in her hands. Bo walked over and sat on the coffee table in front of her. "Lauren? It's ok, you can tell me" she whispered. Lauren looked up and gazed into Bo's eyes. "When I turned 18, there was an attack on our people. Other Fae always felt threatened by us, because of our power. A lot of people died, including my younger brother Aiden, as a family we were close. One of the traits our kind is to always care for others, and to us familial bonds are sacred. When he died I felt like I had lost a part of myself, the grief alone was destroying me. I knew the only way to end it would be to turn it off and clip my wings. Addonexi have the power of Empathy, so we feel things more strongly than any others, Fae or Human. It was too much for me"

"So you ran" Bo said. Lauren nodded. "So that's why you won't take your wings back? Because the feelings will **also** come back?" Lauren nodded. Bo didn't know what to say, there was no way she could ever know how Lauren was feeling, to lose her brother at such a young age. **'Empathy must be a bitch' **Bo thought. "There is just one thing I don't understand though…. After all this time why do you choose now to tell me?" Bo didn't mean it in a mean way she just wanted to know why all the secrecy? "Well, to be honest I never really planned on telling you at all…. Not because I don't care it's just I didn't intend on having my Wings back, but do you remember Elder Danvers?" Lauren asked.

"The guy in the suit?" She asked.

"Yeah well he is also, my father" the blonde stammered. "Your Father is an Elder?" Lauren nodded. "He wants me to come home" Bo sighed. "What did you say?" the brunette asked. "I said no, but I know my Father, and that wasn't the real reason he stopped by… He has been trying to persuade me to come home for years now" she hissed. "Lauren I know that you are scared, but having your wings back would be a good thing for us… We could be together in every aspect of the word, it wouldn't have to be hard anymore" Bo pleaded. Lauren understood what she was saying she just couldn't do it, she couldn't live that life again. The only way it will happen is over her dead body. "Is that what you think we are, hard work?" she asked her anger now starting to show.

"No Lauren that's not what i—" Bo defended.

"Then what did you mean Bo? Would you rather be with someone who could sustain you, who can be everything you need?" She hissed.

"You **are** everything I need Lauren" Bo said. This would be the first time in their relationship that they have argued.

"Obviously not if you want me to change. There are other reasons why I don't want my wings back Bo, reasons that will not end well for us" she shouted waving between the both of them. Bo was about to ask what when Lauren's phone rang, the blonde picked up the phone and turned her back to the brunette. "Dr. Lewis…. Hale slow down….What? Yes of course, I'm on my way… Ok bye" Lauren ended the call and placed the phone in her pocket, she then grabbed her jacket and Keys. "There was an attack on one of the clans, it's bad so I have to go" Lauren said making her way to the door. Bo grabbed her arm causing her to turn her head. "Lauren you can't just leave, we are not done" Lauren sighed and pulled her hand away gently, "We are for now, I have to go. Look I will meet you at the Dahl as soon as I finish ok. Lock up for me, you know where the spare key is" with that the blonde was out the door, in her car and on the way to the compound.

Bo watched the door slam shut, as her girlfriend walked out. The succubus didn't know what to do, this was all so much to handle for one day. She can see why Lauren came to conclusion she did but Bo really didn't mean it that way, she was proud to have a human girlfriend, but is it really so horrible to want that same person for eternity? Bo knew one thing, she needed a best friend chat, and a drink… a strong one.

**Light Fae Compound (2 Hours Later)**

Lauren was exhausted, she had spent the last two hours treating numbers of casualties of a light fae clan. Of course one crazy person had to choose this day to try and assassinate a Light Fae Don. The day to tell her girlfriend who she really was. Only now did Lauren realise that this was her first fight with Bo. She understood why Bo could see this was a good thing, and of course Lauren wanted to be with her forever but she just couldn't bring herself to go back to that life, she can't…. she won't. "Dr. Lewis? Elder O'Conner has been moved into a private room per your request, I also left his chart with him, ready for when you check on him" the nurse said, pointing to the room on the left.

"Thank You Sarah that was actually my next priority. Why don't you go home, everything has calmed down now and I can handle Elder O'Conner by myself so please, go be with your family" Lauren smiled. Sarah nodded, thanking her before walking to the door. Lauren walked in to Elder O'Conner's room and picked up his chart, assessing his initial injuries. She walked over to make sure his IV Bag was set up properly. Suddenly she heard the click of what sounded like a gun that was preparing to fire. "Turn around, slowly" a husky male voice said. Lauren turned around coming face to face with a tall man, and a gun. She was practically staring down the barrel. "Come to finish him off?" she asked. "Did I say you could speak? No I didn't. Ok doctor here is how this is going to go, I am going to kill him and you are going to leave and pretend you never saw me, sound good?" he said.

Lauren shook her head. "I can't do that" she stated. He frowned angrily, "And why not?" he hissed. "Hippocratic Oath and all, I swore to protect my patients and preserve life, so if you want to kill him… You will have to kill me too" Lauren knew this was suicide, but she took an oath and she intended to honour it, and if this was truly her time to die, she would die as a **human**. A human in love with a succubus, her life had purpose now. **Bo was her purpose**. She would die knowing that.

"So be it" he said smirking. He closed the door of the room. All that was heard was the sound of the 3 gunshots echoing through the halls of the compound.

**A/N: I know you probably all hate me now, but don't worry Dr. Hotpants will return. But it's on now dudes. Sorry for the late update, laptop is on the fritz but I have fixed it now. Reviews Welcome and Thanks for reading ****J**


	3. Chapter 3: Reborn

**A/N: Loving the reviews you guys give, you are awesome. I am thinking I will make this story longer than the last just because there are a lot of things to cover. We haven't even scratched the surface yet. That's enough from me, Enjoy **

**Chapter 3: Reborn **

**The Dahl**

Bo was sitting at the Bar drowning her sorrows in a few tequila shots, courtesy of her bestie who had slipped out to call Hale. They weren't fooling anyone with their private phone calls and secret meeting in his office. Kenzi was smitten, she was just too cool to admit it. Bo had spent the last half hour telling Kenzi all about the fight she had with Lauren, including the face that Lauren is Fae/Human, safe to say Kenzi was confused by the whole situation but she took it surprisingly well. Bo didn't know what she should do, she needed someone to give her some solid advice that would help. Bo was in the middle of pouring a few more glasses when Kenzi walked back to her best friend slowly. Her face was pale and washed with fear. "Kenz, was is it? Is it Hale?" Bo asked now worried.

Kenzi looked up and pressed her lips together, she shook her head and sighed. "No, it's uh…its Lauren… It's bad Bo" she had trouble getting her words out. Bo's eyes started to tear up, she felt the burning in her throat indicating she was ready to cry. There was so many thoughts going through her head, but there was one thing she needed to know first. "Is she alive?" she whispered. Kenzi met Bo's tearing eyes. "Yes… Hale said she is stable but it's not looking good. We should go" the goth said. Bo nodded, she felt like she was paralysed. Kenzi helped her to the car, settling her in the passenger seat, she was in no condition to be driving. Kenzi started the car and sped off in a hurry.

**Light Fae Compound**

As soon as Kenzi pulled the car to a stop, Bo jumped out of the car and ran as fast as she could to the medical wing. She couldn't lose her, not now. When Bo got to the clinic entrance she was stopped by a guard telling her she was not permitted to enter. Bo had no time for this, her eyes shifted Blue in anger. She grabbed the man by the throat and threw him to the side like he was nothing. Four guards pulled up their firearms, aiming at Bo as she walked in. "Hold your fire!" Hale shouted from behind them. "Drop your weapons!" the siren walked to Bo and put his hand on her shoulder. "Bo, calm down. I know you are scared and angry but starting a fight here won't help Lauren" he said softly.

Bo's eyes faded to their normal brown upon hearing her name. "Take me to her please" she said. Hale nodded and led the brunette to the private room on the right. He opened the door for Bo to walk in first. There lied Lauren, there were so many wires, connected to various machines. They had stripped her of the shirt she had on leaving her in the sports bra she threw on this morning. Bo walked closer to the blonde. The brunette also noticed she had gauze taped in place on her chest and another on her shoulder, likely covering a wound. Bo sat on the chair next to her bed and took her hand in her own. It was ice cold. Bo couldn't control the tears that were now streaming down her face. "How did this happen Hale?" she asked.

Hale folded his arms and stepped forward. "One of the clans were attacked earlier today, we thought it was over when we brought them here, and obviously we were wrong. Whoever attacked them came to finish the job. By the time we found her, Elder O'Conner was dead, and Lauren was unconscious on the floor, she was shot Bo" he finished. Bo brought Lauren's hand to her lips and kissed it. "Do you have any leads to who did this?" she whispered. "Not yet but Dyson was here and he said he caught a scent, he's out tracking it now. It's only a matter of time Bo, you can't fault Dyson when it comes to tracking" he said with hope. Bo sniffed and sighed, she didn't take her eyes off Lauren's comatose form. "When you find them… You bring them to me. Understand?" she hissed. "Understood" he nodded. "I have to go and let the O'Conner's know about their father. I will be back later to check on her" he said closing the door behind him.

Bo felt like she was floating, like none of this was real. It killed her that she couldn't do anything to help her, she felt powerless. All she could do was watch her girlfriend fight for her life. Bo held Lauren's hand tighter. "Hey Babe…. do we have bad luck or what huh? I don't even know if you can hear me but I'm just gonna talk anyway. I'm sorry, for earlier, for what I said. I didn't mean it the way you think. Nothing could ever make me love you any less, you're it for me Lauren… You're my person, so you have to come back Ok. I mean it, don't you dare die on me…. I'll disown you if you leave without permission" she joked still crying. "I love you **so** much… so please, **please**… don't go" she whispered and placed her head on Lauren's stomach.

Suddenly the door opened behind them, Bo unsheathed her dagger from her boot, sensing the lurking presence she spun around and grabbed the person by their collar, placing the blade to their throat. "Is that the way you greet an Elder, succubus?" Bo recognised the voice as Caleb's, the Elder she met earlier who also happened to be her girlfriend's father. The brunette moved the knife and released her grip on him. "Sorry, the guy who did this is still out there… can't be too careful" she responded. Caleb walked over to his daughter's side, taking in her lip form. "I knew this would happen, I begged her to come back. Stubbornness is a family trait unfortunately. She won't make it you know, not with these injuries" he said.

Bo frowned. "You don't know that" she said. "Actually I do, I was a doctor in the early 1800's, and I have seen this type of wound. And in every case it is always fatal. There is nothing any doctor can do, Lauren will die… unless—"he said focusing his eyes at his daughter. Bo looked at him raising her eyebrows. "Unless?" she asked, if there was something that could save her she was all for it. "Unless she takes her Wings back… our kind have the ability to heal ourselves, if she has her powers back, she will live" he said. "We already talked about this, she doesn't want them back. I asked her to, but she was adamant" Bo responded. Caleb smiled and reached his hand out to brush some hair from Lauren's forehead. "Yes, she was always a force to be reckoned with. Once she sets her mind on something, there is no changing it. Bo, I know you want to respect her wishes, but I will not lose my eldest daughter… and I know that you don't want to lose her either. What would you be willing to do to save her?" he asked.

Bo kept his gaze. "Anything and Everything" she answered. "She will hate me" she added.

"At least she will be alive" he said. Bo knew this was a bad idea. Lauren made it clear that she wanted to stay human, Bo wanted to respect her wishes. But she wanted her alive more, seeing Lauren like this, on deaths door made her realise that she couldn't live without her. She needed her.

Bo nodded. "Do it, save her please" Caleb smiled, "Trust me Bo, this is the right thing to do. She will understand" he assured. Caleb placed his right hand on Lauren's forehead and his left on the wrist of her left hand, holding tight. He looked to Bo and took a deep breath. "You might want to take a step back" he said. Bo stepped back so she was against the wall. She watched as he closed his eyes, his hands unmoving. Caleb took another deep breath, "**Evoco**" he said. Bo didn't know what he said but it sounded like Latin. Caleb opened his eyes that were now a glowing silver and removed his right hand from Lauren's forehead. Bo noticed he didn't remove his left hand from her wrist, said hand now glowing a pale yellow. When the glowing faded, Caleb's eyes faded back to their normal green and he removed his hand, revealing a pair of wings, it looked like a birthmark. That must be what it means by having your wings back. Caleb looked to Bo and nodded, "It's done" he said. Bo was suddenly concerned when Lauren didn't wake up. "Why isn't she waking up?" she asked. Caleb kissed Lauren on her head and met Bo's eyes. "Her body is adjusting to the change. She will wake, you have my word. Sadly I must take my leave now, I have done what I can the rest is up to Lauren. I have no doubt that she will come to me when she is… up and about" he said. Bo nodded. "Caleb? Thank You, you have no idea how much this means to me" she said. He smiled. "I think I have a good idea, you should spend time with her now…" he trailed off leaving the room and closing the door behind him. "….While you still can" he said to himself before walking down the hallway to the exit.

**Down The Hall**

Trick had heard the awful new about Lauren, he knew how devastated his granddaughter must feel. Kenzi had filled him in on the situation only 20 minutes ago. He wanted to be there for Bo in case Lauren didn't make it. Trick had just purchased some lovely yellow roses from a florist down the street and was making his way to Lauren's room. That's when he saw him. Trick dropped the roses to the floor, he couldn't believe his eyes. "As I live and breathe, Fitzpatrick McCorrigan" Caleb addressed the barkeep smirking. "Danvers" Trick hissed. "Last time I saw you was what? 10 years ago? Didn't realise hospitals were your thing Blood King" he said. Trick shook his head, he didn't have time for pettiness, and he was here for his Granddaughter. He picked up the roses from the ground and looked back at Caleb's smug face. "I am here for my granddaughter, what brings you from your cushy mansion, bible salesman?" Trick smirked back at him.

"Your Granddaughter? You mean Bo? Ah yes I was just with her actually nice girl, forgoing the obvious flaws of course, case in point… having you as a grandfather, but hey, we can't choose our family right?" he goaded. Trick knew what he was doing, he was trying to push his buttons to make him retaliate. "You will stay away from her, Angel!" Trick was getting annoyed now. "Calm yourself old man, your precious Bo is of no concern to me, I am here for my daughter… she just happened to be in the room" he said. "Daughter?" Trick was puzzled, he didn't remember Caleb ever having a daughter.

"Indeed, I believe you know her… quite well in fact. So does Bo…. Intimately" he said whispering the last word. Trick looked shocked, Lauren. "That's impossible! Lauren is human" he yelled. "She was Human, now she is exactly what she was born to be" Caleb smiled. Trick felt like he had the wind knocked out of him. Lauren was an Addonexus, and she is involved with Bo. This cannot happen. Their kind aren't meant to be with other Fae except their own. "Don't worry, old man. Now that Lauren has her wings back it is only a matter of time before she ends it with your lovely granddaughter. It is a shame though, I can feel the Love she has for my daughter, and it is quite overwhelming. Never the less their end is inevitable, you can take that look off your face now" he said.

Trick frowned at him, "What look?" Caleb laughed, "The look people get before they soil themselves. I shall be leaving now, this was quite the catch up. I do hope it will be the last" with that Caleb evaporated in a curtain of white mist. Trick was frozen in place by Caleb's revelation. He had known Lauren for years, only to find out that she was one of them. Hatred wasn't the word to use for how Trick felt about their kind. They thought they were better than others, maybe Lauren would be different. He had a hard time believing that, especially considering who her father was. He needed to see it for himself. Trick marched toward Lauren's room, throwing the roses in the nearby trash can as he went.

**Danvers' Mansion**

Caleb materialized from a form of mist, landing in the centre of his study. The fire was still roaring from when he left. He removed his blazer setting it on the coat rack behind him before taking off his tie, rolling it up and putting it on the table. He walked behind his massive mahogany desk, settling in the throne like seat placed behind it. Caleb turned his head to look out the large bay window to the right, relishing in the image of the night's sky.

"Caleb? Did you see her?" A female voice said. Caleb turned again, this time seeing his wife, her long Blonde hair cascading over her shoulders, yes Lauren definitely took after her. He nodded. The blonde walked over to him and sat herself down on his lap. "I was so worried when I heard about the shooting, my mind ran rampant" she said anxiously. "Lily, everything will be fine, I promise you. I got there just in time apparently. I know that Lauren doesn't want this life, but I hardly think she would want death either. She will be angry at first but it will pass, we will help her" Caleb said. Lily nodded. "And the succubus?" she asked. Caleb sighed wrapping his arms around his wife's waist. "She won't be a problem much longer, Lauren loves her but it cannot last, soon her true feelings will resurface and when that happens, our daughter will be whole again" he finished.

"Adam called while you were out..." Lily said.

"And?" Caleb asked.

"He felt her, just like you predicted he would. He is on his way" she answered.

Caleb smiled. "Good, everything will be as it should be"

**Lauren's Room**

Bo sat on the side of Lauren's bed still waiting for the blonde to wake up, she was worried, but Caleb did say it would take time for her body to adjust. And he was right since he left, Lauren's colour had come back and her heart rate had improved. Bo also had a nurse check her wounds, which were almost healed and didn't need to be covered any longer. The nurses removed most of the wires for the more critical machines, since Lauren was in no need of them anymore. The heart rate monitor was all that was left. They assured Bo it was just a precaution and that her vitals were good, amazingly good in fact. Bo couldn't help but watch her sleep, she was so beautiful. **'Yep, definitely an Angel' **the succubus thought.

Bo leaned down and kissed the blonde gently on the lips, when she pulled back Lauren's eyes fluttered open. True love's kiss maybe? Bo didn't care she was just happy that she was awake at all. Lauren blinked her eyes a few times, taking in her surroundings. "Bo? What happened?" she husked out. Bo smiled happy that she was talking. "You had an accident, but you are gonna be just fine. There was a—"Lauren spoke up. "Shooter. He shot me because I wouldn't leave. Wait he did shoot me…. How am I still alive?" she asked fear etching her voice.

Bo didn't understand Lauren should be happy that she is alive, not wondering how, or why. Lauren ripped the wires to the monitor off her chest and stood up abruptly. She held out her hands, seeing her left wrist immediately finding what she was looking for. "No, No. You let my father turn me back?!" she yelled. Bo tried to engage her but Lauren wasn't having it. "Babe, you were dying, he said it was the only way to save you" Bo replied. Lauren rolled her eyes. "Did he now? Let me guess he said that my kind heal ourselves and that it was the only thing that would save me?" she scoffed. Bo nodded. Lauren laughed jokingly, "So he probably left out the part that my kind also has the ability to heal others, with our touch. Turning me wouldn't have been the only way Bo, he could have healed me without doing this. He took advantage of your naivety and now…. it's… now it's too late" she yelled, the blonde now crying. Bo couldn't believe it, Caleb lied to her, he would rather have saved his daughter by turning her Fae, than to heal her as a human and respect her wishes. She could barely process that betrayal right now after hearing Lauren's last words.

"What do you mean too late? Too late for what?" she asked.

Lauren felt sick, she didn't want this to happen, this is exactly why she didn't want this life. She loved Bo with all her heart. They had been through so many struggles and suffered so much. Only for it to end here. Lauren set her teary eyes on the brunette in front of her, hating herself for what she eventually had to do.

"For Us" she whispered.

**A/N: Dun Dun Dun. Ok, good place to stop I think. I know you are all like 'WTF!' but like I said Doccubus endgame. Just hold on that. Reviews welcome and thanks for reading **

**P.S. 'EVOCO' means ****AWAKEN**** in latin.**


	4. Chapter 4: Love Is All We Need

**A/N: I really love you guys, your reviews always make me smile. I know that some of you are worried about dear BoLo now that Lauren is having a meltdown. But don't worry, even though it might take some time, they shall be together. Also I never said that they would break up. And about Adam, it might not work out the way you think it will. So stay tuned. On with the story **

**Chapter 4: Love Is All We Need**

**Light Fae Compound (Lauren's Room)**

Lauren's words rang through Bo's ears. She didn't understand why the blonde thought it was too late for them. Something was scaring Lauren, and she needed to know what it was if she had any chance of making this right. Lauren was currently sitting on the floor, her back against the wall with the kneed up against her chest. The blonde held her head in her hands as she kept crying. Bo walked over and knelt down beside her. She put her arms around Lauren's body and brought her into a hug.

"Lauren, talk to me please" Bo pleaded. Lauren shook her head pushing Bo's arms away before standing up. Bo did the same. Lauren sniffed and wiped the tears from her face, then looked at Bo. "There is nothing to talk about, it's done" she said. Bo glared at her girlfriend, she had never seen Lauren so defeated before. "Look, if you really don't want this then can't you just do what you did last time, clip your wings, give them up?" she asked. Lauren chuckled, "No, my father did this to me, he is only one who can undo it. I have to see him" Lauren said before pulling on her jeans and shirt. Bo grabbed her hand to stop her. "Lauren, don't leave, we can figure this out. Just like we always do" she said softly. Lauren looked into Bo's brown eyes and wondered for a moment if that was even possible. She didn't want to leave Bo, now that she had her powers back, everything she felt for the succubus had magnified, and it was very overwhelming. There was no way she was giving her up without a fight.

"I have to Bo, I will come back. I promise" Lauren whispered as she stepped back and let go of Bo's hand. Bo watched as Lauren disappeared into a cloud of white mist. **'Kenzi would love that'** she couldn't help but think. Bo turned around to find Trick staring at her, he had his serious face on.** 'Did he see?' **Bo wondered. "We need to talk. Now" he said his tone laced with anger.

**Danvers' Mansion**

Lauren materialised in the foyer of her old home. She would have gotten here quicker if she hadn't made a few stops all over the city. She was a little rusty when it came to transporting. After all it had be over 12 years. She needed to control the emotions she was feeling also, they were beginning to be too much for her.

"Lauren? Is that you?" Lauren froze when she heard her mother's voice. She closed her eyes before turning to face her. "Hi Mom" she whispered. Lily ran to her daughter, pulling her into a bone crushing hug. Lauren held onto the mother with a death grip, afraid that she was somehow dreaming. Lily pulled away and cupped both of Lauren's cheeks, smiling wide. "Look at you. You are all grown up. I presume you are here to see your father?" she said. Lauren nodded her smile fading. "Please do not hate him, he loves you and only wants the best for you" Lily added. Lauren scoffed rolling her eyes. "No mom, if he really loved me he wouldn't have done this. Being human was my choice, and I wanted to die like that, then that is also my choice. He took that away from me" Lauren argued.

Lily sighed, "I understand your anger, but it is done now. You know he will not reverse the change. If you have come here for that, you will be sadly disappointed. Come let's find your father, I think it's time we had a family meeting, wouldn't you say?" Lily linked her arm with her daughter's and led her to Caleb's study. Lauren looked around the room, she hadn't been here in so long yet everything was still in its original place.

"Ah, the prodigal daughter returns. I understand that you must be angry with me, but you know that everything I have ever done, is for the good of this family. Come sit, please" Caleb said holding his hand out, pointing to the chair in front of his desk. Lauren sat on the chair and folded her legs, giving her father a scowl. Lily sat next to her.

"Just so you know I will find a way to undo this. I am somewhat of a genius" Lauren smirked. Caleb smiled at her, Lauren was very stubborn indeed. "I have no doubt that you are child. But, we need you back into the fold. You were not meant for a human life Lauren, you are too extraordinary to live such a short life, and this is who you are meant to be" he said.

"Who says?" she asked.

"Destiny says… Tradition says. You can hate what you are as much as you want Lauren but you **will** join us" Caleb said slightly raising his voice.

"Caleb! Calm yourself" Lily ordered. Caleb looked at his wife and nodded. Lauren wanted to run, she wanted to run and never look back. But that wasn't a viable option anymore. "Darling, we have missed you terribly these last couple of years. Wondering where you were, if you were safe, or even alive. Being human made us think the worst. All we want is a second chance with you, and as a family. You with your smarts and knowledge will be a powerful addition to our people… what's left of us that is" she said sadly. Lauren wrinkled her eyebrows at her mother noticing the sadness in her voice. "What do you mean?" the doctor asked.

"What you mother means is that we are not exactly popular within the Fae community, and allies are getting harder to come by" Caleb corrected. Lauren sat back in her chair, thinking over what her parents were saying, yes they were right, but that doesn't change the fact that she wanted to stay human. She knew her father was the only one who could take her wings back, and he wouldn't do that now, having gotten what he wanted. She needed to find another way, but she also knew that it would take time.

**The Dahl**

It had been precisely 1 hour since Lauren disappeared on Bo, leaving her to deal with Trick who witnessed everything that went on with them. He didn't want to get into a heated discussion in the middle of a hospital, so he asked Bo to drive them to the Dahl where they could be alone. Bo was sitting on the couch in Trick's lair, rubbing her temples in an act of calmness. It wasn't working, she was worried sick about her girlfriend, about where she was and more importantly who she was with. When Bo and Trick arrived at the bar, Trick told Bo to wait for him while he fetched something from his vault. Bo didn't want to be here, she needed to be out trying to find her girlfriend. Heaven knows what she was going through right now. No pun intended.

"Took me some time, but I found it" Trick said aloud. Bo looked at him and frowned. "Found what? Look Trick I don't have time for this, I need to find Lauren" she said. Trick put his hands up in a 'Stop' sign. "Bo please, I know you are worried about her but trust me she will be fine. But you need to stay here, you need to know what you're dealing with. Read this please…." He trailed off handing his granddaughter a big worn book. Bo wasn't much for reading but there was obviously something he wanted her to know, so the sooner she read the book, the sooner she could find her love.

_**Addonexi are a rare Fae species, and are originally from the Mediterranean. Being Descendants of Angels, these creatures possess various skills and abilities including: Self-Healing, healing others with their touch, Empathy, Telekinesis and Materialising to any given place they wish.**_

_**They are not a race to be trifled with considering their vast power, but there are those that want them dead out of fear or survival. **_

_**Only 4 Addonexi families were ever discovered. Over the centuries, other Fae species' banded together to wipe them out, they were considered too dangerous to be allowed to live. Many Fae species' over the decades would join forces to take out the Addonexi families, only for them to fail in their quests.**_

"Trick I already know this, Lauren told me—" Bo was cut off. Trick turned the page of the book, seeing that Bo was reading the wrong one, "Sorry, wrong page. Please keep reading" he said. Bo rolled her eyes and shook her head, she didn't have time for Fae book club.

_**Every 100 years two chosen Addonexi are born in the same time frame. When they come of age they are introduced to one another and are instantly struck by an overwhelming attraction. It was written 2 millennia ago that every 100 years two Addonexi would be born and forever bound together as lifelong mates, to ensure the survival of their race. **_

_**Addonexi DO NOT mate with any other Fae species other that their own, the ancient rulings are etched in brimstone to ensure it.**_

"That's what she meant…" Bo whispered as she closed the book dropping it to the ground. Trick frowned. "What who meant?" he asked. Bo's eyes started to sting from the tears that were trying to escape her eyes. "Lauren, she said that there were other reasons why she wanted to stay human…. She knew she would have to leave me" she said. Trick understood now, Lauren wasn't like her father, she was willing to give up her immortality to stay human so she could be with Bo. He just hoped that the doctor still felt that way, he didn't want to see his granddaughter heartbroken, not again.

Trick walked over to Bo and held her hand, "Don't worry Bo, we will fix it. You won't lose her…. I promise" he assured her. He just hoped he could keep his promise. "Go home, wait for Lauren, she will come back I know it" he added. Bo looked at him and nodded before getting up and making her way out to her car.

Trick watched Bo climb the stair slowly, when she was out of his sight he walked to his bookcase in search of something that might help their current situation. Maybe there was no way to make Lauren human again, but there had to be a way to break this bond between her and her mystery mate. There is always a loop hole with bonding rituals, he just had to find it.

**Clubhouse**

"So the Doc is Fae now? And she evaporated into mist…. Oooh she's like a magician. That's so cool" Kenzi exclaimed smiling, Bo on the other hand was lying on her side in bed with her hands under her head. Kenzi noticed that Bo didn't find her sentence funny, the tiny human sat on the side of her friend's bed and put her hand on her arm. "Bo-Bo come on you don't really believe this whole bonding thing do you? Lauren loves you, any person with a working set of eyes can see that" Bo knew Kenzi was trying to make her feel better by telling her what she wanted to hear, but also knew she needed to hear it from another woman.

"I was supposed to meet Hale for drinks but I can canc—".

"No, Kenz you don't have to do that for me. I will be fine, I'm just gonna take a hot bath and wait for my maybe girlfriend to turn up. Please go" Bo said giving a small smile to her bestie, she loved Kenzi but she just needed some time to think about what she was going to say to Lauren when or if she came back.

"Are you sure because I can stay if you want me to" Kenzi tried again. Bo nodded and smiled. "Yes I am sure, go have fun. And make sure you let Hale know what happened, just in case he gets worried" Bo said. Kenzi nodded and kissed Bo on the cheek before walking out her bedroom door and down the stairs. When Bo heard the front door open and close she decided that she need to get up and take that bath she mentioned. Bo pulled off her boots and tossed them aside before stripping off the rest of her clothes leaving her in her bra and underwear. The brunette pulled on her red kimono and turned the Fawcett on in the bath tub, Bo watched the hot water rush out, filling the bath quickly. She then added some soap, to get the bubbles just right.

"Want some company?" Bo froze when she hear the calming voice and turned to see the love of her life smiling at her. Even though they haven't spoken yet, the brunette couldn't help but feel relieved to see Lauren standing there, she was just happy she came back at all. Bo nodded, answering Lauren's question. She was too nervous to make any words, but she didn't really feel like talking right now she just needed to be with the blonde. Lauren shed her clothes until she was also only in her underwear, revealing her toned body and those long legs that Bo loved so much. Bo turned her back to the blonde and let her kimono drop to the floor. She turned her head slightly, Lauren knew exactly what that meant. The doctor stalked up behind the succubus, she removed her own bra and underwear before doing the same for Bo.

When Lauren touched Bo, the brunette felt like a surge of lightening travelled through her body, she was amazed at the hold this women had on her. Lauren got in the tub first, holding her hand out for Bo who wasted no time in taking it and entering the bath, sitting in between the blonde's legs, Lauren's arms wrapping around her stomach, while her head was buried in the brunette's neck. Bo placed her hands on top of Lauren's not wanting her to let go. "I'm sorry I yelled at you" Lauren whispered into Bo's ear. "It wasn't your fault, you were just trying to save me. I blame my father not you" she added. Bo sighed, "Thanks, to be honest until a couple of hours ago I didn't think you were coming back at all" the succubus admitted. Lauren wrinkled her eyebrows, "I said I would… wait what do you mean hours ago?" she asked.

"I read the book on your kind" Bo said. Lauren took a deep breath, of course she read the book. Which means she probably read the mystical mate chapter. "Bo that book is just information, it's not a book about me. I'm not like the rest of my kind, I'm the only one to ever clip my wings" she said.

"So the bonding thing isn't true?" Bo hoped.

"No it is unfortunately. It's actually one of the reason I clipped my wings in the first place. I mean gave up my powers to get away from the grief I felt for my brother but I also did because of the bonding" Lauren needed to get this out now if she and Bo ever had a chance of making this work.

"Why?" Bo asked.

Lauren sighed, "When I was 15 I had a boyfriend, he was an Addonexus too, and the first moment I saw him, I felt like I had known him forever, we dated for 3 years until I clipped my wings and I ran. I had found the same book you read in my dad's study, it was on the desk and my curiosity getting the better of me, I read it. I found the page that you saw and I realised everything I was feeling for him wasn't real, it was just some spell. I didn't know what to believe after that, then the attack happened. Aiden's death was just another excuse for me to leave, one that I took" Lauren finished.

"What was his name?" Bo asked. "Adam Kane, he was the son of my father's friend, we all sort of grew up together" Lauren turned Bo's head so that she was looking into her eyes. "Bo the bonding doesn't mean anything, it doesn't affect us ok? You and I fell in love by ourselves, there was not ritual or spell, just good old fashioned, physical attraction" she smiled. Bo smiled back, "So, you're not leaving?" Bo whispered. Lauren cupped her cheek and shook her head. "No" she replied. That was good enough for Bo, the brunette crashed her lips against the blonde's kissing her hard. Lauren responded and pulled Bo closer to her.

After 20 minutes of making out, the two women found themselves stark naked under the covers in the centre of the bed. Bo was on her back with her girlfriend hovering over her, blonde curls falling over her shoulders. Lauren pulled Bo up to her so that she was now straddling the succubus, their most intimate places joining together. "I love you…" Bo whispered as she stroked up and down Lauren's bare back with her hands. Lauren felt like Bo's touch left a trail of fire across her skin, she just couldn't get enough. She grabbed the brunettes face in her hands, their foreheads touching one another. "I love you too" she breathed against her lips. Bo moved her hips slowly as Lauren met her thrust for thrust. The two now gasping as they could feel the pleasure build up inside them. "Don't Stop…" Lauren breathed out their hips now moving slightly faster. "….Never" Bo replied back as she dipped her head, kissing up and down Lauren's neck. Lauren pulled Bo's head back up to her, pulling her into a heated kiss, "Feed from me Bo. You don't have to be scared of hurting me anymore" she whispered on Bo's lips.

Bo smiled into the kiss as she started to slowly pull a strong amount of chi from her girlfriend, the blue stream moving slowly as their bodies were thrusting faster. Lauren could feel her release slowly approaching, the ache in between her legs starting to take hold. She reached her hand behind Bo, scraping her nails against the headboard, Bo felt the exact same way as she wrapped her arms around Lauren's back, grasping tight causing the blonde's skin to go white. Bo cut off her feed and moved her hips faster into the blonde's. "I'm so close…" Lauren husked out against Bo's mouth, both women now breathing heavier than ever. Bo tightened her grip on Lauren's hips, thrusting harder. Lauren moaned while also tightening her hold on the headboard. "OH GOD! I'M GONNA…"Bo trailed off burring her head in Lauren's neck, both women arched their backs as they came lovingly in each other's arms. Bo fell back on the mattress bringing Lauren with her, the both of them breathing heavy trying to catch their breaths. Bo pulled the sheet over the both of them, keeping one hand on Lauren's back as the blonde snuggled into her side, placing her head under the brunette's chin, kissing her on her neck.

Bo put her hand through her hair, still trying to catch her breath. "That was uh…" she started but couldn't catch her breath. Lauren laughed, holding her head up with her hand as she looked down at the flustered succubus. "What?" she asked. Bo looked up at the blonde angel, "Heavenly" she smirked biting her lip. "Wow that was so cheesy, that will be the first and last time you use that phrase" she said reaching out to move some hair from Bo's sweaty forehead. "You got it babe… God I was so worried about losing you because of all this—"

"Bo, I told you I am not my father, I don't care about their rules or stupid traditions, that's not me. Anyway I haven't felt anything except my love for you, maybe they got the whole bonding thing wrong… or maybe it takes a certain succubus to break the spell?" Lauren said seductively as she leaned in to Bo and kissed her passionately. "Well a certain human doctor told me that I'm special so…" Bothe women laughed. "I bet she did" Lauren smiled and looked down, Bo noticed the sadness in her expression. "Hey, you ok?" she asked. Lauren nodded, "Yeah it's just, being human made me appreciate my life more, having such a short time on this earth, makes you want to enjoy the little things people usually take for granted" she admitted.

Bo understood everything that Lauren was saying and she was right being human would make someone who was Fae appreciate the time they have. Bo hoped that this bonding thing wouldn't be a problem for them, in a perfect world she would forget about it but in her world, she could never let her guard down. Now was no different, she had Lauren if they ran into problems, she would cross that bridge when she came to it. The two lovers fell asleep in each other's arms peacefully. Lauren hoped that she was right about the bonding, she was telling the truth when she said she hadn't felt anything. She didn't ask her parents about what happened to Adam, she didn't want to go down that road. Maybe he had moved on and met someone who loved him for real, maybe he found what she and Bo had. All Lauren knew for sure was that she wasn't giving up Bo without a fight.

**A/N: No cliff hanger this time though I would be nice and save it for later, just kidding. We are only on chapter 4 so don't worry still more to come, as I said I love reading your comments, and I take all opinions into consideration, as always keep em' coming because I love them. Thanks for reading, catch you on the flip side dudes **


	5. Chapter 5: What You Need

**A/N: I love you guys, seriously. All of your comments make my day. Ch 5 now, got a lot of ground to cover. Some of you have said that you hate Adam already which is perfectly understandable given the situation, but like I said we haven't even scratched the surface yet. So on with it**

**P.S. There was a slight mistake on Lauren's part but I have fixed it so this is the rewritten chapter. Sorry for the inconvenience **

**Chapter 5: What You Need **

**Clubhouse**

Bo and Lauren had spent the last 5 days holed up in the brunette's room, testing out Lauren's newfound stamina. Ironically Bo was the one who ended up tiring out from their activities. She was a succubus this wasn't supposed to happen to her, she took it upon herself to try and top the blonde any chance she could, and she had to do it for her pride. Bo got the upper hand a few times but was quickly beaten by the blonde angel who was surprisingly strong now that she had her 'mojo' back. Which led them to where they are now, Sweaty, dehydrated and gasping for air.

Bo had one hand on her forehead and the other on her body holding up the bed sheet. Lauren rolled to her side and reached over to kiss the brunette's neck. "No Don't, Don't" Bo laughed out, the brunette was way too sensitive to go again, she settled on to her own side before kissing Lauren on the lips. "Mmm, I love you…" she whispered on the blonde's lips. Lauren smiled, "I love you too. Guess you've met your match succubus" she smirked. "Indeed I have, my pride should be wounded but… I kinda love it" she admitted. Both women kissed again, this time leaving last longer.

"I have an idea. Thanks to Kenzi we have a huge box of fresh doughnuts in the kitchen, I will make some coffee and we can just stay in for the day" Bo offered smiling. Lauren chuckled, "Bo we have stayed in this room for nearly a week now, don't you think we should go out, get some fresh air, and let people know that we are alive?" Lauren said laughing. "But I like it in here" the brunettes said pouting. Lauren raised her eyebrows giving Bo an **'I'm serious' **look. Bo rolled her eyes. "Fine we will go out… Oooh wanna join me in the shower?" Bo asked giving a mischievous smirk. "I would love to but you know as well as I do that if we shower together, we'll never leave the house" Lauren said.

Bo admitted defeat and kissed her girlfriend on the lips before walking to the bathroom naked, hoping that Lauren would change her mind. She didn't. Lauren sat up against the head board and noticed that the light on her cell phone was blinking. 14 missed calls, all from her father. Lauren didn't want to deal with him yet, he was impossible to reason with. When Lauren went to see him 5 days ago, he was adamant that he had no intension of changing her back. Lauren knew that he was serious, he never changed his mind once it was set on something, which is probably where she gets it from. After their heated discussion Lauren ended up storming out of the house, she couldn't look at him anymore, what he did was unforgivable. He says that he did because he loves her, if he truly loved her he would have honoured her decision to stay human.

Just thinking about her father's betrayal made Lauren seethe with anger, causing her eyes to turn a shiny silver indicating her temper was coming to the surface. Lauren was still trying to adjust to having her powers back after 12 long years without them. Everything she was feeling was amplified now, which explains why she and Bo had been at it non-stop, Lauren's aura must be glowing like crazy, which is why Bo can't seem to keep her hands off her. It's not like Lauren was complaining but she needed to get things under control and fast. The blonde wanted to try out her telekinesis, since she hadn't tested it out yet. The blonde reached out her hand, facing her palm up. She focused on Bo's dagger that was resting on the dresser in front of her, then made a grasping motion with her hand, causing the dagger to fly to her, accidentally jamming through her hand. Yeah she was definitely rusty. "Damn It!" Lauren hissed in pain. She pulled out the dagger slowly and placed it on the bed next to her. Lauren watched as her wound started to close slowly and did so leaving no mark.

"Neat trick" Lauren looked up to see Bo eyeing her. Lauren chuckled looking to her hand. "Yeah, forgot how fast I heal" she said. "Wait, did you stab yourself?" Bo asked wrinkling her eyebrows. "What? No, I tried to TK the dagger and I couldn't control it so it kind of went right through my hand" Lauren explained. Bo was confused, "TK?" she asked. Lauren smiled and nodded realising Bo didn't have a clue what that meant. "Telekinesis, ya know the power to move things with your mind" she said. Bo gave an **'Oh right'** look before stepping into her leather pants and pulling on a shirt. "Ok, well, be careful around Kenzi, she will never let you live it down. I hope you don't mind me asking but if your father is a light elder that means you are light too right?" Bo wondered.

Lauren gave Bo a soft smile, "Well I would have been but, I left before my gathering…" Lauren trailed off. Bo's face lit up, she knew exactly what that meant. "So you're unaligned… like me?" she said. Lauren nodded, "Yep, just like you" she said. "Now I love you even more" Bo laughed as she leaned in for a gentle kiss. "Ok, you go shower and then we can head to the Dahl, Kenzi is probably there waiting" Bo said, Lauren nodded and walked off to the bathroom. Bo's smile was stuck on her face as she watched her angelic girlfriend leave the room. They were happy, there was no holding back anymore. And the fact that they were both unaligned made it even more perfect.

Question was how long will it stay that way?

**Danvers' Mansion**

Caleb stood by the large fireplace, holding his now 4th glass of scotch. Lauren wouldn't answer his phone calls, she was being defiant. She was never like this as a child, she obeyed, listened and respected her parents. Even though he didn't know her well enough, he blames Bo, she must have poisoned her mind somehow, and making her believe she has a choice in her life. Just thinking of a McCorrigan being with his daughter made his skin crawl. He despised the blood king and anyone he called family. Their feud had been going on for so long now that the hatred just came natural to him.

"Caleb? You have a visitor" Lily said, making Caleb turn around to see a tall, handsome dark haired man. He was well presented, in his fitted navy linen blazer, with a white cotton shirt that was open collar and black fitted jeans. Caleb walked up to the man and placed his hands on his shoulders.

"Welcome back Adam" Caleb smiled.

"It's good to be back sir" Adam said. "I will leave you fine men to chat" Lily said walking out of the study. "Is she here?" Adam asked looking around the room. Caleb sighed. "No I am afraid not son. She is with her 'girlfriend'" Caleb huffed out. Adam frowned, he was unaware that Lauren was in a relationship with another person. "Girlfriend? She is with someone?" he asked. "Yes against my wishes unfortunately. Her name is Bo Dennis—"

"The unaligned succubus everyone talks about?" Adam interrupted.

"One in the same, she is also the granddaughter of Fitzpatrick McCorrigan" Caleb said with an annoyed expression. "The Blood King, why would Lauren be with such a person?" the young man asked. "She is rather infatuated with the young succubus, has been for some time now. When I became aware of their relationship I knew it was time for her to come back to us… and to you" Caleb explained. "I am very glad that you are here son, and might I add quickly" he chuckled.

Adam laughed, "Well I was actually on my way to the city for business, this just happened to coincide" he said. "Ah yes I heard you took over your father's club chain, I was devastated to hear of his passing. He was like a brother to me, I am truly sorry Adam" he said sincerely. Adam nodded his eyes conveying with sorrow. "Thank you sir, even Angels die of old age. And yes I did, that was always the plan for me. I actually have a club opening tomorrow night, perhaps I should invite Lauren and her new friends, it would be lovely to see her after all these years" Adam responded.

Caleb raised his eyebrows and smiled. "Perhaps you should, being in your company might do my daughter some good" he said. "Do you know where I might find her, I would love to see her" Adam asked. "You could try that pigsty of a way station McCorrigan owns, I hear she spends a great deal of her time there, or you could try the succubus' home, I will give you the address, you can't miss it, it is the house without walls" Caleb said with a sarcastic tone.

**The Dahl**

The bar was abuzz with laughter and chatter from other Fae that were enjoying their drinks. Although you could hardly hear the other patrons because there was a rather loud tiny human yelling for more vodka. "Trickster come on dude, you're slipping" Kenzi was getting inpatient waiting for Trick to serve another bottle. The barkeep pushed the bottle over to the human, shaking his head in disappointment. Kenzi quickly poured herself a shot, then 3 others. Trick was amazed at the human's tolerance, then again she was Russian, and she probably had vodka running through her veins.

Bo and Lauren made their way into the bar hand in hand. "Well look who decided to crawl out of their love bubble, the succubus and the…. Sorry Doc what are you exactly?" Kenzi asked. Bo smirked. "She's an Angel Kenz, might want to show some respect" Bo joked. Lauren rolled her eyes and playfully tapped Bo on the arm. "Don't listen to her Kenzi, she is kidding. I am still just like you" she said. Kenzi scoffed. "Yeah except for the whole Angel thing, own it Doc" Kenzi winked before downing her shot. Trick smiled at the couple and served them both a beer. After an hour or so, the bar was cleared out leaving only Trick, Kenzi and the happy couple. Lauren was laughing at something Kenzi had said when she suddenly felt a cold shiver run through her entire body.

"Whoa, who is the hottie?" Kenzi said looking behind the doctor. Bo and Trick both followed Kenzi's gaze taking in the handsome well-dressed man that was standing by the door. "Hello Angel" Adam said keep his eyes on Lauren who turned around slowly. "I don't go by that name anymore" she said. Adam smiled, "Why not?" Lauren sighed. "Because it's the name you gave me". Adam stepped forward with his hands in his pockets. "Fair enough. Look I didn't come here to start anything I just wanted to see you" he said. Lauren could feel Bo's hostility and placed her hand on her girlfriend's arm to calm her. Bo felt the calmness wash over her and unclenched. Adam couldn't help but feel a little jealous from the interaction. "You must be Bo. I'm Adam" he said extending his hand.

Bo didn't want to shake his hand, but she wanted to be civil for Lauren. Bo shook Adam's hand trying very hard not to crush it. "I know, Lauren has told me a lot about you" she replied. Adam let go of Bo's hand, smiling. "All good I hope?" he joked. Bo gave a sarcastic smile. She was really trying to keep her jealousy under control. "Kenzi, Trick this is Adam Kane, an old friend" Lauren introduced him to her two now confused friends. Trick frowned at the hearing of Adam's last name, he swore he knew that name, he decided to let it go when he couldn't come up with an answer. "Can I get you a drink?" Trick offered. Adam smiled shaking his head. "No thank you, actually I just stopped by to invite you to my club opening downtown tomorrow night. I would really love it if you could stop by" he said.

Lauren went to shake her head when Kenzi spoke up. "Open Bar?" she asked. "For Lauren's friend's, sure. Actually I can reserve one of the VIP sections for you if you'd like" Adam replied. Kenzi's jaw dropped, she was so in. "Oh I like, count me in" she said now excited. Lauren wanted to say no but Bo also agreed. "Yeah us too" the succubus chimed in. Bo looked at Lauren winking, letting her know it was ok. Lauren was getting really annoyed she knew Bo only wanted to go so that she could show Adam that the blonde wasn't his. "Great I will put you on the list. It was a pleasure meeting you all…. Lauren it was good to see you too" Adam gave a small smile before walking out of the bar.

"Doc you have **the** best friends" Kenzi said before walking to the bathroom.

"What the hell was that? This is exactly what I was trying to avoid" Lauren said annoyed. Bo was taken aback by the blonde's tone. "Babe its fine we will just have a few drinks and—"Lauren huffed. "No you're not hearing me, I don't** want** to go and you would have known that if you had asked me before agreeing…. You know what that's enough for tonight, I'm going home…. Alone" Lauren finished before transporting out. Bo kicked the bar stool in anger. "I hate it when she does that". Trick looked in awe as he watched Lauren vanish, she was really getting the hang of her powers.

"She's right, I shouldn't have assumed she wanted to go it just… I guess my jealousy got the better of me" Bo said. "Why would you be jealous?" Trick asked before realising the problem. "Wait is Adam her—"Bo cut him off. "Bonding buddy? Yeah that would be him… she says she doesn't feel anything, and I want to believe her but there is always a tiny voice in my head telling me I'm fooling myself. I should go apologise" Bo said aloud. Trick sighed placing his hand on top of Bo's, "No leave her be for tonight. Maybe some space might do her some good, she will call you when she's ready" he advised. Bo nodded agreeing, if Lauren said she wanted to be alone then she would let her be, she just wished she didn't stay mad at her for too long.

"How about some whiskey?" Trick asked.

Bo laughed. "Yes please… make it a double" she said.

As Trick poured his granddaughter her drink, Dyson walked through the door and instantly saw that Bo was in a mood. He walked over to the bar and asked Trick for a pint. As Trick was grabbing a glass Dyson turned to Bo, "Everything Ok Bo?" he asked. Bo gave a fake laugh before answering, "Oh yeah peachy, I just met my girlfriend's destined soul mate, who by the way did her misty thing and left in a mood, all because I had to be the jealous girlfriend and accept his invitation to his club, which I am fairly certain that Kenzi is already planning her outfit for, so to sum it up yeah…. Peachy" she rambled. Dyson didn't know what to say, Hale had told him about Lauren and her newfound Faeness, but the siren neglected to mention that she had soul mate waiting for her. Obviously Bo wasn't handling it that well. "Ok, um… shots?" he asked. "Shot's sound amazing" Bo replied.

After an hour, Kenzi had disappeared off to Hale's and Trick called it a night, leaving Bo and Dyson to continue their drinking elsewhere, which led them to Dyson's apartment. It was the closest and they were both too wasted to make it to the clubhouse. The two friends were sitting on the end of Dyson's bed starting their 3rd bottle of tequila. "I can't believe she just took off, and doing that Smokey mist thing is cheating, she knows I can't catch her…" Bo slurred. Dyson laughed and nodded. The wolf was pretty drunk himself, "All this time I just thought Lauren was like any other human, and now to find out that she is an Angel… it's just wow!" he said also slurring his words.

Bo huffed and took another swig of the bottle, "Why is it that everyone I love ends up leaving me? Kyle, Lauren… You" Bo sighed. Dyson placed his hand on Bo's, "I'm always here for you Bo" he said softly, Bo turned to the shifter looking at his genuine face. "You are, aren't you?" she whispered. Dyson took Bo's look as a green light to lean in, sweeping her up in sloppy kiss. Bo knew it was wrong but she was mad at Lauren and she was very drunk. She wanted someone to vent to and Dyson was there. **'It's not like he can feel anything anyway'** Bo thought as Dyson moved his hand up her back. In her drunken haze Bo thought this would be harmless, but then again nothing is ever that simple is it?

**Lauren's Apartment**

Lauren materialised in her living room, thanking god that she finally had her transporting under control otherwise she could have landed somewhere a lot worse. Lauren rubbed her face before running her hands through her hair in exhaustion, she couldn't believe Bo would be like that. She felt like Bo was trying to mark her territory or something. Lauren walked over to the fridge, retrieving a half full bottle of red wine and quickly pouring herself a glass. After Lauren had finished the bottle she jumped on the couch, putting her feet up, the blonde felt her phone vibrate, taking it out of her pocket she saw her girlfriend's name written across the screen, she was in no mood to talk right now. Lauren sent the call to voicemail and threw the device to the side.

She didn't want to hear Bo's apology, to be honest she didn't really know why she was so angry, but she knew her point was valid. Lauren was brought out of her thoughts when she heard a knock at her door. Lauren got up and walked to the door, opening it. "Adam? What are you doing here?" Lauren asked seeing who her visitor was. "I don't know actually, but I felt like I needed to be here" he said. "May I come in?" Lauren didn't know if she should. "That might not be the best idea" she said. Adam chuckled. "Lauren I'm not going to jump on you, i was just wondering if we could talk. I've really missed you" he said honestly. Lauren exhaled before opening her door for him to walk through.

Adam walked into the living room, pulling off his blazer and neatly placing it on the arm of the couch. Lauren closed the front door, and turned to her ex. Lauren studied his form, she had forgotten how handsome he was, he was like the poster boy for being perfect. "Drink?" Lauren asked coming out of her fog. Adam nodded, "Yes please, I'll take some scotch if you have some" he asked. Lauren looked through the cabinet where she kept the liquor finding the unopened bottle at the back. "You're in luck" Lauren said holding up the bottle. Lauren poured two glasses, sliding one over to her ex. Lauren felt the burning sensation of the whiskey in her throat, **'That's Good Scotch'** she thought to herself. "You're upset" Adam said looking at the blonde. Lauren looked up at him wondering how he knew when it hit her, he is can sense it. "Is it something I did?" he asked. "No… Actually yes it is, what are you doing in the city, did my father summon you because of me?" Lauren asked her frustration showing.

"Lauren I don't take orders from anyone, I was already on my way here for my opening, and I wasn't even thinking about you until…"he trailed off causing Lauren to frown at his sentence. "Until what?" she asked. "Until I felt you awaken. I thought I was going crazy, so I called your father and he explained everything to me" he said. "Did he happen to tell you that changing me back wasn't my doing?" Adam shook his head. "No he didn't, but I had a feeling that it probably wasn't your idea. I mean I know how much you valued your human life… I'm sorry Lauren" he responded.

"Thank You…. Adam I know that this must all be overwhelming for you, trust me, it is for me too. But I love Bo, and I am not going to lose her just because of what we think we feel—"Lauren started.

"I don't **think** Lauren, I know. What **we** have is ten times stronger than what you could ever feel with Bo… Lauren **I** love you, I have never stopped loving you…" Adam trailed off walking over to the shocked blonde. "It's not real Adam… it never was" she said shaking her head. Adam was now standing inches away from his ex, looking into her light brown eyes. "It feels real to me… and it does to you too" he said bringing his hand up, placing a lock of Lauren's hair behind her ear. Lauren's mind was screaming at her to stop this, but there was a powerful charge running through her whole body, making her unable to move. Lauren was now gazing into Adam's dark blue eyes, leaning into his touch as he cupped her cheek.

"Bo may be what you want Lauren….. But I'm what you need" he whispered leaning in to her. Adam brushed his lips against Lauren's, bringing her in for a passionate kiss, he never thought he would have this again. Lauren closed her eyes as she was overcome with every feeling she had ever had for this man. A part of her was telling her stop this now, but she could barely hear that part of her as the Addonexus bond was taking effect. Adam deepened the kiss, lowering his hands down to the blonde's waist pulling her in closer.

Lauren could form a rational thought in her head as she felt Adam's hands run up under her shirt. Then Bo popped into her head, Bo with her gorgeous brown eyes, and long brown hair. Her smile and her personality. **'What am I doing?'** she thought, she couldn't do this. Every fibre of her body was telling her this was right but her heart was screaming **'NO! This is wrong, you love Bo… End this now!'** Lauren listened and pulled away from Adam, her ex now looking at her frowning. "You need to leave… Now" she said pushing him away and stepping backwards, putting a safe distance between the both of them. Adam tried to step forward but was unable to move further as Lauren was holding him back with her powers. "Lauren please—

"No! I said leave. I can't do this, I love Bo too much to do this…. Adam please if you love me at all you will go" she said tears threatening to fall. She lowered her hand releasing him from her hold. "Ok I'll go… but know this, I am **not** giving up" he said grabbing his jacket and leaving the apartment. Lauren couldn't help the tears that fell from her eyes, all of this was too much for her to handle in one night.

One thing she knew though was that tomorrow she would make things right with Bo.

**A/N: OK, now I know you really hate me, but like I said we are only on 5 and I always intended to have the drama and angst, because it will all make the ending that much sweeter. Reviews welcome and thanks for reading. (Be Gentle) **


	6. Chapter 6: Hate To See Your Heart Break

**A/N: Ok I know that some of you are probably thinking what the hell I am doing, which is perfectly reasonable. Like I said in chapter 1 it won't be smooth sailing, but rest assured that it is Doccubus endgame, plus I never said that you would have to wait till the end to see them back together, I mean come on its BoLo they are always orbiting each other's personal space. And to bzjz55806 I totally agree with you, I hate Bo and Dyson together too so don't worry I won't put them together what Bo did was just to keep the story rolling, and in my defence they never question Lauren's preference on the show, so I am just working off of that, I hope that you stick with this story, I always look forward to yours and everyone else's comments, I hope that this blurb gives you some piece of mind, just remember Doccubus endgame, I am 100% team Doccubus. Anyway enjoy.**

**Chapter 6: Hate To See Your Heart Break**

**Dyson's Apartment (Next Morning)**

Bo woke up to the smell strong aroma of coffee coming from behind her, she noticed that the bed she was in wasn't her own and she could still taste the bitterness of the many shots of tequila she choked down the night before. The brunette sat up and noticed that she was very cold, she looked down at her body and instantly knew why. She was naked. **'Oh God! No, No please tell me I didn't' **she thought panicking. Bo then followed the smell of the coffee to see a shirtless Dyson with his back to her in his kitchen. **'Of course it had to be Dyson… Lauren is gonna kill me' **her subconscious screamed at her. Bo quietly pulled off the sheet and picked up her jeans, pulling them on and then her t-shirt and finally her boots.

Dyson turned around to see Bo walking towards him slightly dishevelled. "Good morning" he smiled. Bo wondered how he could possibly be happy, especially after what they did. "No it's not good Dyson, it's bad, a very very bad morning!" Bo yelled. "What the hell happened last night?" she asked. He shrugged, "I don't really remember much, but we had a couple of drinks and then ended up here… Bo its ok—"

"Are you high? Nothing about this situation is ok, I am with Lauren. Oh my god, Lauren…. She is going to hate me. Oh god what have I done?" Bo said her fear sinking in. She couldn't believe she did this. It's not like she had to sleep with him for healing purposes she just slept with him because she was upset and very drunk. Bo knew Lauren wouldn't take being drunk as an excuse. All this time Bo was worried of Lauren straying because of her so called bond and she was the one who ended up being unfaithful. She wanted someone to punch her in the face, thinking she deserved it.

Bo pulled her jacket on, and searched her pockets for her keys, coming up empty. "Where are my keys?" she asked looking around. "We walked here last night, since it's not far from the Dahl and we were in no condition to drive. I will give you a ride home" Dyson said throwing on a shirt. Bo scoffed. "No thanks, I think you have done enough" she said. Dyson looked at her, he couldn't understand why she was being like this, after all it's not like she pushed him away. He couldn't help but feel hurt by her rejection. "I get that you're mad Bo but it's not like you said no" he spat.

Bo dropped her jaw. "I was drunk, you shouldn't have assumed I would sleep with you. Even drunk you know I have a girlfriend, why the hell would you try it with me?!" She yelled.

"Because I love you damn it!" He shouted. Bo was flummoxed by the shifter's words, he loved her? Bo knew that wasn't possible, the norn took his love. None of this made any sense to her. "Dyson you can't love me, the norn—

"I got it back" he cut her off.

Bo felt like she was going to collapse, "What?!" she yelled. "When? How?" she added. Dyson sighed and ran his hand through his hair. "Before the Garuda…. Kenzi she got it from the norn" he said. Ok now Bo really felt sick, he had lied to her all this time, making her believe he had no feelings for her. And Kenzi, she didn't even know where to start with her. Kenzi was her best friend and she kept this from her. Sleeping with Dyson without his love was one thing, but sleeping with him with it, made her indiscretion all the more horrible. She only hoped that Lauren would forgive her.

"Why didn't you tell me?" She said all emotion vanishing from her face.

Dyson huffed. "I didn't know how to tell you, and by the time I wanted to, you and Lauren were together" he explained. Bo laughed as her tears started to fall, she was so stupid. She is a succubus, she can tell if one person likes another, but she couldn't see that Dyson still loved her. "I didn't intend on doing anything about it but then you said that Lauren already had a mate, and you were upset so I thought…"

"You thought what? That just because my relationship with Lauren is complicated that I would leave her and what? You and I would ride off into the sunset together? You really are delusional Dyson….. I love Lauren more than I have ever loved anyone, including you. I don't care that she is magically bound to someone else. I will fight for her until my last breath. What happened between us, will **never** happen again…. I'm sorry that you can't love anyone else, but **you** were the one who gave your love away-"

"TO SAVE YOUR LIFE!" Dyson yelled cutting her off.

"I NEVER ASKED YOU TO!" The brunette took a calming breath, she didn't want to argue with him. "Dyson I am sorry ok, i did love you and on some level I probably always will…. I might be your mate…. But you're not mine…. I don't think you ever were and for that I am sorry. I don't want to lose you as a friend, even if we aren't together, I need you in my life…. As my friend" Bo sniffed wiping her tears away.

Dyson exhaled, while wiping his own tears that flowed down from his eyes. "You will always have me Bo, nothing will ever change that. I guess in the back of my mind I always thought…. Hoped, that you and I would get a second chance. I guess I was dead wrong huh?" He laughed jokingly. Bo mirrored his expression and smiled sadly. "I know. I never expected to fall so hard for her but, she is everything I'm not, she is kind, and warm and completely selfless and when we are together I totally forget **what** I am" Bo explained. "I want to be happy for you Bo, even if it's not me your happy with. But I can't live a life loving someone who doesn't love me back, I need to find a way to break the bond. And I will, it's just things like bonding loop holes are hard to come by… but I won't stop until I do. I want what you have" he said.

Bo smiled. "You deserve it Dyson and I know you will have it" she said.

Dyson picked up his keys and smiled at Bo, "You still need that ride? I'll keep my paws to myself I promise" he laughed. Bo chuckled and nodded. "Thank You that would be great" The two friends left the shifter's apartment with new perspectives. Dyson knew he had to let Bo go so he could find his own happiness. And Bo knew she wanted Lauren more than anything on this earth, she just hoped that she would want her after her confession.

**Lauren's Apartment**

Lauren woke up on the couch, freezing from having no blanket. She doesn't remember how she ended up on the couch, but she realised it must have been after Adam had left. Adam, just one of the things she had to deal with. Then there was Bo who probably got drunk last night and ended up nose diving in her bed sleeping off her alcohol toxicity. Lauren got up and went straight for the kitchen to get some much needed coffee. After 3 cups she felt like she was awake enough to start her day. She hadn't been to the Lab in over a week, the place was probably falling apart without her. She still hadn't got back to her parents who seem hell bent on disrupting her life. She loved her parents dearly but god they could be assholes sometimes.

A half hour later, Lauren had finished her phone call, checking on the Lab and was surprised to know everything was running smoothly, mutations were mutating and cultures were culturing, it was all good. The blonde decided to sit down for a while to think of her next move when she felt something sticking in her back. She scooted over a seat and found that she was sitting on her phone. She picked it up seeing 4 txt messages from Bo, 2 from Kenzi, 5 missed calls from her father and 1 voicemail from Bo, no doubt an apology message. Lauren dialled her voicemail and listened for Bo's voice.

_***"Why is it that everyone I love ends up leaving me? Kyle, Lauren… You"***_ "What?" Lauren was confused.

_***I am always here for you Bo* **_"Dyson?" Lauren said.

_***"You are aren't you"***_ "No, please… she didn't" she whispered to herself.

_***HEARS KISSING…. RUFFLING….HEAVY BREATHING….GRUNTING***_ "Oh God" Lauren stopped the recording, she didn't need to hear it to know what happened next. She couldn't believe it, Bo cheated. Lauren felt like laughing, crying and screaming all at the same time. She pushed Adam away and she actually feels something for him. But Bo couldn't do that with someone she claimed she was over.

The blonde sat forward on the couch, contemplating whether to resume the recording to hear the rest. Then she heard the front door open and shut, she didn't need to turn around to know who it was. "Lauren I wanted to-"Bo started. "How was your night?" Lauren asked cutting off Bo's sentence. Bo frowned, "Um fine I guess, minus the whole blow up between us, yours?" she replied. "Did you get home ok?" Lauren asked not answering Bo's question. Bo came up with a quick answer, "Yeah Kenzi and I got a cab back to the clubhouse" she answered. Bo knew there was something wrong, Lauren never asked this many questions. "Right, was that before or after you came from Dyson's?" Lauren turned her head to look at Bo. She was so angry right now but she was trying to hold it together.

"Lauren what are you talking about?" Bo acted innocent. Lauren pressed play on her phone starting Bo's voicemail from the beginning.

_***"Why is it that everyone I love ends up leaving me? Kyle, Lauren… You"***_ "Oh No" Bo whispered.

_***I am always here for you Bo* **_'Shit!'

_***"You are aren't you"***_ 'Double Shit'

_***HEARS KISSING…. RUFFLING….HEAVY BREATHING….GRUNTING* **_Bo ran across the room, grabbing Lauren's phone and hitting delete. Lauren stayed seated, she looked emotionless. Bo put the phone down and sat on the coffee table in front of the blonde. "Lauren I am so, so sorry" Bo whispered, her eyes welling up. Lauren looked at her pointed to herself. "I am so stupid…. To think I could ever be in a monogamous relationship with a succubus, guess I should have known better huh?" she said. Bo shook her head, "No babe, it wasn't like that….. I was wasted last night, we both were and I was upset—

"You were upset? What about me Bo? I was upset too, doesn't mean I go and sleep with my ex!" Lauren yelled. Inebriation was no excuse for this. Lauren stood walking away she needed to put some space in between them. Bo got up and wiped her tears from her face, she couldn't believe she ruined this. "I know, and I am sorry—"Lauren stopped her, "I don't want another Bo Dennis apology" Lauren said. Bo nodded and looked down. Lauren knew she was sorry, and she probably didn't mean for it to happen, but it doesn't change the face that the damage had already been done, there is no changing it now.

Bo looked up to see Lauren standing across the room with her arms folded. "What happened to us Lauren? Yesterday we were so in love and now we're…." Bo trailed off trying to find the word to sum up their situation. "Broken" Lauren finished for her. Lauren was suddenly overcome with unbearable pain in her chest. Bo rushed over to her as the blonde fell to the floor clutching her chest. "Lauren! Babe what is it?" Bo asked panicking.

"OH GOD MAKE IT STOP!" The blonde cried. Bo didn't know what to do. There was only one person she could think of that could help. "Hang on ok, I'll be right back" she said running to retrieve Lauren's phone. She scrolled through her missed calls, having mentioned she had 14 from her father, Bo found the number with a red 14 underneath, and that must be him. Bo quickly hit call, silently praying he picked up quick. ***Hello?*** Caleb answered.

"Mr. Danvers its Bo…. Look I don't have time for pleasantries, its Lauren… there's something wrong with her, she is in a lot of pain and I don't know what to do…" Bo explained as fast as she could.

***I'll be right there*** he hung up. As soon as Bo put the phone down Caleb appeared in front of her. 'That was fast' she thought. Caleb quickly clutched his own chest when he approached his daughter, he could feel everything she was feeling. Bo wrinkled her eyebrows. "What is it?" she asked. Caleb reeled in the emotions, taking control of them. "It's Lauren… her heart is breaking" he said giving Bo a death glare. If Bo didn't feel like crap already she certainly did now, she wondered if Lauren could actually die from a broken heart, she said her brother's grief nearly destroyed her, what would heartbreak do? "How do I help her?" Bo asked. Caleb lifted his daughter into his arms, the blonde had passed out from all the emotions, they were too much for her to handle. "**You** don't… I do. I am taking her home with me, where she will remain until she regains her strength. Look this is not me taking her away from you ok… you are the source of Lauren's pain, being around you now, would only make her worse, she needs time to recover" he said honestly.

"You did this to her, you are just as much a part of her pain as I am" Bo defended. Caleb took in Bo's words and he realised she was right, he should have respected his daughter's wishes. He just wanted his family back whatever the cost. He didn't intend on his daughter suffering. "You are right succubus, but there is nothing I can do about that now. No now my daughter needs me and I will be there for her. I will have her call you when she wakes" Caleb said stepping back preparing to transport back to the mansion. "Wait!" Bo shouted as she walked over to Lauren's limp form. She kissed the blonde on the forehead stroking her cheek. "I am so sorry Babe… I love you, please remember that" she whispered in her ear.

Caleb admired Bo's determination, perhaps she was worthy of his Daughter after all, but that was up to Lauren now. Bo stepped back and watched as Caleb vanished in to mist, taking an unconscious Lauren with him. She wasn't giving up, she couldn't. Her heart won't let her.

**A/N: Ok, I hope that you guys are happy with this chapter, I wanted to address a lot of stuff that I have been screaming at the tv for 4 years haha. And I wanted you to see that whatever happened between dear doccubus, Bo and Lauren will never ever be over. Reviews welcome and thanks for reading **


	7. Chapter 7: Speechless

**A/N: I know that some of you guys are feeling weird about the whole Lauren and Adam thing, and I know how you feel, it is weird for me to right it but it is just a twist, and I always have a plan, so I hope that you all stick with it, because I think you will be happy in the end. Also some of you are worried if Lauren can't forgive Bo and I agree it will be hard and Bo does have her work cut out for her. But we are only on 7 now so, I hope that you guys will ride it out with me. Also I know that you guys want to know more about Lily and what her voice is on this whole sitch so I hope that this chapter addresses some of that for you. Enjoy **

…

**Chapter 7: Speechless**

**Danvers' Mansion**

Lily sat by her daughter's bedside waiting patiently for her to wake up. It had been 3 days since Caleb came home with their unconscious daughter in his arms. Lily didn't have to ask him what happened for her to know, she could feel her daughter's pain. It killed her to see her daughter like this, so fragile and broken. Lily knew that Lauren's was still adjusting to having her wings back but this was new to her. She had never seen this an Addonexus pass out from the exertion of their emotions. This was new to her.

Lauren was feverish and clammy, Lily was very concerned for her daughter's wellbeing. The older blonde placed a cold towel on her daughter's forehead, dabbing it gently. "It will be okay sweetie, you're going to be just fine. I promise" she whispered. "Don't make promises you can't keep Lily" Caleb said from behind her. Lily turned to him, giving him a sad look. He was probably right, it was up to Lauren to bring herself out of this. Caleb walked over to Lauren's bed and watched her sleep, she looked so peaceful on the outside, but he knew that inside she was going through hell. He could feel it. Caleb was very confused by the whole situation, he didn't understand why Lauren was feeling this way.

After Caleb brought Lauren home, he had a visit from Adam, who told him what had gone down between him and his daughter. He was puzzled, no Addonexi can't resist their mate, that is the whole point of the bonding, to be drawn together so much that they would rather die than be without each other, yet Lauren resisted and that puzzled him. Maybe she really was different from the rest of them, he didn't know anything for sure yet, he just needed his little girl to be ok. He was furious with Bo for the pain she had caused his daughter but he realised that what Bo said was very true, if he hadn't have changed her back she wouldn't be going through this right now. And for that he was deeply ashamed.

He also realised that even though Bo was the cause of her pain, the succubus might also be the only one that can heal her. Caleb knelt down to Lauren's eye level, he needed to see for himself. "Caleb what are you doing?" Lily asked seeing what her husband was doing. Caleb closed his eyes trying to concentrate. "I'm reaching…. It's the only way we can help her" he said. Reaching was always a risky process, to reach into someone's emotions and seeing what they feel is very hard for an Addonexus to do, it is normally done only in dire emergency. Caleb thought this qualified. Caleb was hit by a rush of emotions, happiness, sadness, anger and devastation. He wanted to try and take some of Lauren's heartbreak away, to give her some relief which will hopefully lead to her waking up.

For Caleb to be able to help his daughter he needed to absorb her pain, the process can sometimes be fatal depending on the amount of pain they take away. Caleb was very old and very experienced with his power, he hoped that the transfer would go off without a hitch. He reached his hand out and touching Lauren's chest, her needed to create a link to complete the transfer, he hitched his breath in his throat when he could feel her pain flowing into him. He opened his eyes that were glowing sliver and tried to focus. Lily noticed that he was tearing up probably from Lauren's pain, she had never seen her husband cry from reaching, which means Lauren's pain was immense.

Caleb broke the link, removing his hand and hunched over on the floor, he needed to catch his breath from the transfer. Taking Lauren's pain took a lot out of him, but hopefully it would help his daughter recover better. Lily helped her husband up and into the chair next to their daughter's bed, he was too weak to move. "Are you ok?" she asked. Caleb leaned his head back, closing his tired eyes. "I will be…." He breathed out. Lily shook her head in disapproval. "You shouldn't have done that Caleb, look at you—"

"It needed to be done Lily… it is my fault she is hurt… therefore it was my responsibility to take her pain away" he said. Even though he knew it wasn't all his doing, the majority of the blame is on him. "Lauren?" Lily said looking at her daughter whose eyes were fluttering open. Lauren turned her head and opened her eyes, she felt very weak and groggy, probably from the 3 days of sleep. "Mom? Dad? What happened?" she asked. "You don't remember?" Caleb asked. Lauren shook her head, she was drawing a complete blank. "I remember being in my apartment and talking to Bo….. Wait Bo she uh… we were arguing…. She cheated…. I remember. Why don't I feel sad?" Lauren couldn't understand why she was so upset when it happened and now she didn't feel anything.

"Your father took your pain away, it was the only way to wake you" Lily explained. Lauren wrinkled her eyebrows. "Wake me? Wait how long have I been asleep?" she asked. Caleb sighed looking at his wife then back at Lauren. "3 Days" he said. Lauren couldn't believe she had been out for that long, tons of questions ran through her head. And even though she remembered what Bo had done, she still wondered where the succubus was, and why she wasn't with her here. She needed to see her, it's not like she gave Bo a chance to really explain, but then another part of her was say 'No. Wait for her to come to you. She is the one who wronged you' Lauren thought her options over, she still felt weak from what happened with Bo, her father took her pain not her anger which meant she was still mad at Bo and to be honest she really didn't trust herself around anyone right now, with all the rage running through her, controlling her Telekinesis might be a problem.

Lauren looked to her father noticing his tired expression. "Are you okay?" she asked. Caleb smiled at her, always the caring girl, just like when she was little. "Yes, I will need some rest but I will be just fine, as will you child…. Lauren I want to apologise for my part in this—"

"Why? You didn't cheat on me" Lauren said cutting him off. Even though Caleb was weak he could still sense his daughter's anger, any one would be mad in her position. "Never the less, if I hadn't awakened the change in you, you wouldn't have rowed with Bo to begin with" he admitted. Lauren nodded and held his hand. "That is true, but to be honest you were right dad. I was fooling myself being human and having a relationship with a succubus, this was bound to happen sooner or later" she said. "Lauren you are letting your anger speak for you, you need to control it if you are going to fix things with Bo—"Caleb started.

"Fix things? Weren't you the one who wanted me to break up with her, so I could be with Adam and be the strong Addonexus you have always wanted me to be? I am guessing you probably know what happened between Adam and I?" Lauren wanted her father to see sense. Caleb nodded for her to continue. "I realised when he kissed me that I never really loved him, I was feeling his love for me, it clouded my judgement, made me believe that those feelings were my own but they weren't… they never were. And even though I really hate Bo for what she has done, I still love her because my heart won't let me stop…. What does that say about me?" She finished with sad eyes.

Lily couldn't help but smile at her daughter's confession, she was the only one to ever break an Addonexus bond. Now that she thought about it she realised that what Lauren was saying was in fact true. When they were younger, Adam was always more infatuated with Lauren than she was with him, it made sense now to think that she probably wasn't in love with him at all, not even then. Lily cupped her daughter's cheek, making Lauren look at her. "It says you are special" Lauren gave a small smile. "It says you are strong and because of that strength you have already made your fate" Lily added. Caleb leaned forward in his chair still holding onto Lauren's hand.

"As of now, your mother and I promise to support you, in whatever life you choose for yourself, whether it be with us or without us. And whoever you choose to live that life with we will honour your decision, no matter what family they come from" He said. Lauren knew he was referring to Bo, her father had always had a problem with Trick but she had no idea why. It is one of the things she plans to address. "Do you wish to be human again?" Caleb asked. Lauren didn't know what to say, her father was offering to turn her back. She would be lying if she said she didn't want to but if she went back being Human, if she and Bo ever did fix the mess they were in, she would get her back only to have to leave her later.

Despite what happened. The Last week had been amazing, she and Bo had connected in every way. Bo fed on Lauren's chi and fed her own to Lauren, it was what they always wanted. She was finally enough for her, and a yet she still slept with Dyson. She knew that Bo didn't love him, she couldn't feel anything but friendship when Bo talked about him, which ironically was not all that comforting. But she also had her family back now, she finally felt equal with them. She would miss the freedom of being human although she wasn't really that free for long. Lauren thought it over in her head, coming up with only one answer.

"No"

**Clubhouse**

Bo hadn't left her room in 3 days, she was beside herself with worry about her girlfriend. Could she still even call her that anymore? After Caleb left with the blonde, Bo came right back to her own haven, she didn't want to see or talk to anyone, she just wanted to get in her bed and pray that Lauren would be ok. She hated herself for what she did, being drunk is no excuse, she wished Lauren had hit her or used her powers to throw her out the window, she deserved it. Kenzi had tried talking to her friend trying to apologise for not telling her about Dyson, but Bo didn't want to hear it, to be honest she wasn't really mad at Kenzi, she was just being a good friend to Dyson.

No she was mad at herself for being so stupid and selfish, she was thinking of herself and how upset she was. Lauren was right, she was upset too even more so than herself but she didn't sleep with someone else, she just needed space to calm down. But Bo being self-destructive did something that she can't take back, something that had huge ramifications that cause the love of her life to suffer from the literal feeling of heartbreak. Bo wanted to run to the Danvers' house and beg for forgiveness but she knew that she needed to give Lauren time, she would call when she was ready, Bo just hoped that she would be 'ready' soon, she really missed her.

**Danvers' Mansion (Lauren's Room)**

After the heart to heart with their daughter, Caleb and Lily retreated from the blonde's room. Caleb needed to rest after the transfer and Lauren felt like she needed to do some thinking by herself. Lauren was standing by her window looking out to the mansion's grounds. She had been away for more than 12 years yet her parents had not changed a thing in her old room, everything was the way she left it, pictures were where she had hung them, her closet was still full and her bed hadn't been touched. Lauren liked the peace and quiet that she was experiencing, and she loved having her family back. Her parents were surprised when she refused to be made human, she had given them the impression that she hated her true self, but that wasn't the case. No, she hated the rules and reprimands that came with being an Addonexus.

But that was all different now, she was young when she clipped her wings, she was scared and she was grieving, she didn't know any better. Now was different, she was older, wiser and knew everything about the Fae world, things that she hadn't learnt back then. She was ready to embrace the angel in her, to find a future for herself and hopefully make a difference. She was the first Addonexus to break the soul mate bonding, and she was going to carry that with her proudly for the rest of her life. She couldn't help but think of Bo while looking out to the blue sky. Even after what she did, she still missed her. It's like her body craved her, needed her near her all the time. She felt like she was going crazy.

***KNOCK KNOCK***

Lauren turned to the big wooden door, thinking it was probably her mother coming to check on her again. "Come in" she yelled. The door opened revealing a smiling Adam. Definitely not her mother. "Hey" he said closing her door. "Hi, what are you doing here?" she asked. Adam walked over to Lauren's bed sitting on the small bench at the foot of it. "Your father told me what happened—"

"Adam look I know that you mean well, but just because Bo did what she did doesn't mean I will coming running back to you" she said sternly. She could feel his devotion for her.

Adam laughed. "Lauren relax, that's not why I am here… I just wanted to see if you were ok. Plus your father told me what you said to him about us and I think you're right" he said keeping a straight face. "You do?" she asked. Adam nodded. "Yeah I mean, when we were younger it was always me calling you or me coming over to **your** house. And to be honest when I look at you the only love I can sense is yours for Bo" he finished. Lauren walked over to her ex, sitting next to him on the bench. "I'm sorry it took me all this time to figure it out, it wasn't fair to you…. I'm sorry Adam" Lauren said honestly. She meant every word she said, if she had figured this out years ago Adam could have moved on and found someone to love who was receptive.

"I'm sorry too, about everything that happened the other day. If it wasn't for me turning up, you and Bo wouldn't have argued and she wouldn't have… well you know" he said. "Thank You" she replied. Lauren rested her head on Adam's shoulder, she really needed a friend right now and she was glad that there was no awkwardness between them. "So when were you planning on telling her?" he asked. Lauren frowned before lifting her head up, looking at his now smirking grin. "Tell who what?" she asked. "Really? Angels sense everything Lauren, Even the little things that no one notices" he said looking down at the blonde's stomach.

"I really have no idea what you're talking about, care to clue me in?" The blonde said, she was completely baffled by Adam's riddle. Adam looked at her with a 'Seriously' look. "Lauren… You're pregnant" he said. Lauren felt like she was going to collapse, she knew that he had to be mistaken. She had only been with Bo, no one else and she's a woman, this was impossible. But now that she thought about it, she was feeling sick a couple of weeks ago, and it would definitely explain the lack of control of her powers. Plus Bo was not just any succubus, she was special. 'Oh My God' she thought. The more she thought about it the more it made sense.

Lauren placed her hand on her stomach and looked at Adam in shock, saying the only words that came to mind.

"Oh Crap!"

…

**A/N: I know, babies in this story too. I don't know what it is but I just love the possibility of a doccubaby. So I hope that this chapter gives you an insight as to what the rest of the story will contain. And I really hope you stay with me to see the journey unfold. Reviews welcome and thanks for reading **


	8. Chapter 8: Fresh Starts

**A/N: Yey! So glad you guys like the last chapter. And to answer your questions, yes Bo will be working extra hard now, I can't say when Bo will find out about Lauren and her bun, but I can tell you that it won't be this chapter. I don't want it to come easy for her, she has a lot of grovelling to do. Enjoy **

…**..**

**Chapter 8: Fresh Starts**

**Danvers' Mansion (Lauren's Room)**

Lauren felt like this was the universe's way of a joke. She was pregnant with Bo's child, the same Bo that cheated on her because she got drunk and upset. If she couldn't trust Bo with herself, how could she expect to trust her with their child? She didn't know anything for sure yet, but she did know that she wasn't going to tell Bo anything yet, not until she had checked herself out first. Lauren had no words, she was still trying to process everything that just happened with Bo and now she had this to deal with too.

"Lauren? You still with me?" Lauren heard Adam say, bringing her out of the daze. She looked at him and nodded. "Yeah I think so… I just don't understand how this happened. And I'm a Fae doctor you would think if anyone knew how it would be me… but I got nothing" she said. Adam chuckled, "Everyone knows that succubi can reproduce through their chi…. So that if they choose a female mate they can still have children, you really didn't know?" he asked. Lauren shook her head, taking in what he just said. "No! Succubi are rare, Bo is the first one I have ever met. There aren't that many texts on them either…. What am I going to do?" she said. She had no idea what to do now.

"I don't know, maybe you should talk to Bo about it?" He said trying to help. Lauren looked at him as if he was crazy. "Are you stupid? There is no way I am telling her…. At least not yet. After what she did I don't know if I can trust her, and if I can't trust her with me then how can I trust her with a baby?" Lauren said. Adam understood her point, he just felt like Bo had a right to know. But he also thought knew that Lauren was right in not wanting to tell her, Bo has hurt her and just because her pain is gone doesn't mean she doesn't care it happened. Adam would be there for his friend and support her in whatever she chose to do.

"Fair Enough… So what now?" he asked. Lauren sighed and stood up, her hand stilling on her stomach. "Well, I should make an appointment with an OB, just to see if everything is ok" she said. She wanted to check if the baby was healthy. Adam nodded, suddenly Lauren's expression dropped. "Oh god, what about my parents? What am I going to tell them?" she started panicking. Adam frowned. "Lauren calm down, they probably already know. If I could sense it then surely they would have too, even more so. They are older and all" he said. Lauren nodded, he was right, her parents were more in tuned with their powers than she was. She would need to talk to them. "Stay here I will go get Lily" Adam said walking out the door leaving Lauren alone with her thoughts.

She was so scared, she didn't even know if she was ready to be a mother. She always thought about having kids someday, she never thought it would go like this. Lauren thought her life was such a mess. Her girlfriend cheated on her, she was still adjusting to having her powers back and she was now pregnant by said cheating girlfriend. How was she not on Oprah? Adam was right she did need to tell Bo, but a part of her thought she might be better off not telling her at all. She lived in the hell of that Triangle for 3 years and if there was one thing she knew is that the third point always hurts. She wouldn't bring a baby into that hell. If she did decide to tell Bo, she would have to prove herself worthy of being in this baby's life… And hers.

"Sweet heart? Adam said you wanted to talk?" Lily asked interrupting her daughter's train of thought. Lauren looked to her mother and gave a small smile. "You know don't you?" Lauren asked seeing her mother dying to smile. Lily nodded and sat beside her daughter on her bed. "I do, i actually knew when you came to see us last week…. And I think its wonderful dear, congratulations" Lily brought her daughter in for a tight hug which Lauren quickly returned. "You're really ok with this?" she asked. Lily nodded grinning. "Of course I am, my baby is having a baby. I am over the moon darling" she said honestly. Lauren smiled, she was glad her mother was on board she is really going to need her in the coming months. "Ok, first things first we need to call a doctor to make sure everything is healthy. I will call Dr. Carter, she will be more than happy to make a house call" Lily said getting up and grabbing the phone on Lauren's old desk.

Dr. Emily Carter was an old family friend of the Danvers', she was actually the doctor who delivered Lauren and her brother. Lily walked back after a couple of minutes still smiling. "She will be here in half an hour, she is very excited" Lily said. Lauren chuckled, she was glad someone was excited, to be honest she didn't really know how she felt about all this. Everything was dropped on her so fast she needed time to sort through it all. Including were things stood with her and Bo.

**Clubhouse**

Kenzi walked through the door of the clubhouse hearing nothing but silence. Bo still hadn't come down from her room. The human took off her jacket, throwing it on the couch and made her way upstairs. She wanted to know if Bo was still mad at her. Kenzi was truly sorry for not telling her bestie about Dyson, but she didn't want to ruin the happiness that Bo and Lauren were experiencing, and when Dyson said he was going to let go to try and move on she didn't think she needed to worry. But in her defence she didn't think Bo would end up sleeping with him, the succubus was always talking about how much she loved the good doctor and then she sleeps with her ex. **'Dick move'** she thought.

But she also knew that Bo regretted it deeply and she was miserable without the blonde here with her. Truth be told she had never seen two people so much in love than Bo and Lauren. She just hoped that they could get passed this. Now that Lauren was Fae, Bo wouldn't have to worry about feeding, or healing with any other person. They were literally perfect for each other. She just hoped Lauren would remember that. Kenzi made her way to Bo's bedroom door, knocking gently. "Bo-Bo? Can I come in for a sec? Just want to see if you're alive?" Kenzi joked.

Bo was sitting against her headboard, she gave a little chuckle at Kenzi's joke. "Come in Kenz" she shouted. She missed her best friend deeply. Plus she really needed someone to talk to. Kenzi walked in the room closing the door behind her. She walked up to Bo and sat on the side of her bed, facing the brunette. "Hey, How you doing?" Kenzi asked. Bo huffed and gave a lob sided smile. "Okay I guess… No… No I'm not actually, I miss her so much. I can't believe I ruined this" the succubus admitted, tears starting to form in her eyes. "I know babe, I know… Have you called her?" Bo shook her head. "No, I want to give her some space" she said. Kenzi understood Bo's plan but she thought she would have called by now, it had been 3 days. "Maybe you **should** call? Or leave a message?" Kenzi said. Bo wanted nothing more than to talk to the blonde but if she hadn't called her yet then that probably meant she wasn't ready to.

"I don't want to push it… she will call when she's ready" Bo said. Kenzi hated seeing her friend like this but at the end of the day she got herself into this situation, no one forced her into it. Actions have consequences and this was Bo's. She wished she could help her but she didn't know how. "I'm so sorry Bo" Kenzi said. "It's not your fault Kenz, its mine… I ran the love of my life away from me because of one selfish, stupid mistake. A mistake that I wish I could take back but I can't… I just have to deal with it and hope that we can work through it…. Enough about me, how was your date with Hale?" Bo asked changing the subject, she needed to think of something else. Kenzi huffed and smiled. "You know Hale, dude's a charmer. But I'm still playing hard to get" Kenzi said smugly. Bo chuckled. "So you haven't slept together yet?" she asked. Kenzi scoffed. "I'm not one to kiss and tell… but I'm also not a nun so you do the math" Both friends laughed as they caught up on everything, they felt like they hadn't done this in a long time. It felt nice to have someone to talk to.

**Danvers' Mansion**

Lauren was currently laying on her bed with her t-shirt pulled slightly up, revealing her flat stomach. Dr. Carter had arrived 10 minutes ago and wanted to get the sonogram machine up and running, ready for the baby's first scan. Lauren had her mother by her side, holding her hand while Adam was standing next to Lily with his arms folded. Lauren really wanted him here, she needed a friend and he was more than willing to stay. She was glad that Adam was clear on the fact of the bonding now, he explained to her that, he still loved her but it was more of a friendly love now more than anything else. Which meant there was no awkwardness between them.

Dr. Cart wheeled the machine over to Lauren's bed. Lily and Caleb had bought the machine when they were expecting Lauren, with most of the Fae world out for their heads they though it would be safer to have everything done at home. They were glad they didn't throw it away. Lauren sat up slightly on her bed so that she could get a good view of the monitor. Emily began to squeezing the cold gel on Lauren's belly, causing the blonde to react to the coldness. "Ok, let's see what he have here" she placed the wand on Lauren's stomach, pressing on her skin and moving it around. As soon as the fetus came into view on the monitor, Emily smiled and froze the image. "There is your baby" she said pointing to the screen.

Lauren looked at the monitor, seeing the little peanut shaped image and started crying. She couldn't believe it, she was having a baby. Lily was also crying tears of joy while still holding her daughter's hand. "You are about 2 weeks along, and everything is running smoothly. Congratulations Lauren" Emily said as she began to wipe the gel from Lauren's stomach. "Thank you, so everything is fine right, no problems or defects?" Lauren asked, she wanted to be sure. Emily smiled. "Yes dear, I see the doctor in you has taken over. Don't worry everything is as it should be" she assured. After Lauren was cleaned up, Emily printed out a picture of the baby and handed it to her expecting mother. "Here you go, try not to lose it" she joked. Lauren smiled before looking down at the picture again.

The blonde traced her finger over the image, still amazed at the fact she was going to be a mother. She was definitely excited now. Adam came over and glanced at the picture frowning. "I don't see it" he said. Lauren laughed, typical man. She pointed to the peanut shape in the middle of the paper. "You see this little peanut in the middle? That's it" she explained. He raised his eyebrows again, "Oh, it's cute" he said giving a friendly smile. Emily came back over to the blonde once she had packed up her kit. "Ok, now I hear you had been through a bit of stress these last couple of days and I wanted to warn you that you will need to keep your empathy under control,, anything you feel that might overwhelm you could harm the baby, so be careful ok?" She said softly. Lauren nodded, she wasn't going to let anything happen to this baby.

"Good, so I will see you in another 2 weeks for your next scan, and if you wish you might be able to find out the sex of the baby, Fae medicine is more advanced that Human… again it's your choice" Emily said laughing. Lauren smiled. "Thank you, I will think it over" she said. She would like to know the gender but a part of her wanted to keep it a surprise. "I will see you out Emily" Lily said walking the older brunette out leaving Adam and Lauren in the room. Lauren looked at the picture again before looking ahead, out the window. "Ok, I am not going to hide away anymore… I need to get my life back on track, I have to now" she said aloud. Adam nodded in agreement. "Sounds good, what's first?" he asked. "Well first I want to get my own apartment" she said. Adam frowned. "What's wrong with the apartment you have?" he asked. "It belongs to the light… I'm not light. Plus I want somewhere I can call my own, a place that wouldn't have the Ash barging in whenever he felt like it… not that Hale would do that, it would just be nice not to have to worry about it" she said.

Adam nodded again. "Ok, so apartment hunting it is. Let me set you up with my realtor, she will find you a good place…" Adam trailed off taking out his phone and scrolling through his contacts. "You have your own realtor?" Lauren asked. Adam laughed and nodded. "Yeah she used to work for my dad, ya know finding new places we could by to expand the business. She normally finds me a place to rent when I have to stay in one place for a while" he explained. Lauren knew Adam had good taste, so she trusted him to help her. "I texted her to meet us at the club in an hour, that ok with you?" he asked. Lauren smiled. "Perfect, let me just take a shower and get dressed. I need to wash off the 3 day coma" she laughed.

"Ok, I actually wanted to check on you dad anyway, come find me when you're ready?" Lauren nodded and walked into the adjoining bathroom. Adam left Lauren's room and walked down the hall to Caleb and Lily's room, seeing the door was open he walked in. Caleb was reading a book in bed, he didn't need to look up to know Adam was there. "How are you sir?" Adam asked approaching his bedside. Caleb put his book down, giving a small smile. "Getting better son, and you?" he asked. Adam shrugged, "I'm well" he said plainly. Caleb wasn't fooled. "I am sorry that things didn't work out the way we hoped" he said.

"Me too, but to be honest the relationship Lauren and I have now is somehow better than it ever has been. Maybe we were always just meant to be best friends, after all that is how we started out" Adam said. He really was okay, yes he was a little sad that the bonding didn't plan out the way it was intended. But he admired the connection between Bo and Lauren, even though it was strained at the moment he had a feeling that they would work things out, even if it did take time. They had time to spare. "Perhaps you are right son. Lauren is special and so is the little one she is carrying" he said.

"How are you with all this? You are going to be a grandfather" Adam smiled. Caleb laughed, "Yes and about time I would say, although now I **do** feel old. Regardless of its conception this baby will be surrounded by love and happiness…. I will ensure it" he swore. Adam nodded. "So will I" he said. They would be there for Lauren if she ever needed anything, they would protect her and support her no matter what. Addonexi take their promises very seriously. After another half an hour of talking about various things, Adam left Caleb's room and waited in his car for Lauren. Lauren walked out of the house, making her way quickly to Adam's Black Mercedes Jeep, settling in the passenger seat. "All set?" he asked turning to her. Lauren nodded, "Let's do this" Adam started the car, hearing the engine roar before putting the car in drive and set off to his club.

**The Dahl**

Kenzi had managed to drag Bo out of the house, convincing her to get out for some fresh air. The two friends made their way into the Bar, seeing it was rather empty except for a few tables that were occupied at the back. "What Trickster, two of your finest beers if you please" the human asked nicely. Trick nodded quickly grabbing two bottles and handing them to the girls. He couldn't help but look at Bo's glum expression. "How are you Bo?" he asked. Bo looked up at him. "Fine, why do you ask?" she replied. "Dyson told me what happened bet-"

"Of course he did, did he also tell you that I broke Lauren's heart…. And by broke I mean I literally broke her heart, she collapsed right in front of me" she vented. "Is she ok?" Trick asked concerned. Bo chuckled under her breath, "I don't know, she hasn't called me and I don't want to push my luck by turning up to her father's house uninvited" she said. Trick was surprised by Bo's lack of determination, yes she is the one in the wrong, but he also knew that if you want something, you fight for it. He hoped Bo would see the error of her ways and make this right, he would hate to see her and Lauren suffer because of one reckless mistake.

"You can't give up Bo… Anyone can see that you and Lauren are meant to be together. Just show her that you aren't going anywhere" he said.

"What if it's too late? What if this time I really have blown it?" She worried. She didn't want to lose Lauren, she loved her with all of her heart. Trick was right she needed to prove how sorry she was, and that it would never happen again. "You won't know anything unless you talk to her" he said. Bo nodded. She pulled out her phone and dialled Lauren's number, hearing it ring and waiting patiently for her to answer.

**Atmosphere (Adam's Club)**

Lauren was in the middle of talking with Sara, Adam's realtor when she felt her pocket vibrate. Taking out her phone she was surprised to see Bo name across the screen. She hadn't called in 3 days, why now? Lauren was in no mood to hear another apology, she had bigger things to worry about, and Bo's self-pity could come later. She sent the call the voicemail and placed it back in her pocket, turning back to Sara who was pulling out some house portfolios for her to look at. "So, here are the 3 amazing listings that I have, they are a little pricey but they are **so** worth it" Sara said spreading out the 3 pages.

"The first one is a town house, 1 bedroom, 1 bath, very modern and with a pool" Sara said.

Lauren made a slight frown and shook her head, the place didn't really sound like the right place to raise a baby, it wouldn't even have its own room. "I don't thinks that's what I'm looking for" she replied.

"Ok, moving on. Second is Condo, 2 bedroom, 1 bath, very stylish and modern" she gave a brief description. Lauren looked it over seeing the picture, she wasn't going to lie, it was very attractive looking, it just didn't scream mother to be, plus it was all the way on the other side of the city. She wanted something that was closer to her family and friends. "It's lovely but I'm afraid it's too far away" she said.

"No problem. Actually the last one is not far from here. Okay, here we have a 3 bedroom luxury Condo, 2 bathrooms, a study and a very spacious living area. It is close to the park and has a big backyard. Again very modern and tasteful" she said. Lauren looked at the page, the house looked amazing. It was a little pricey but she could see herself living there. She could see herself raising her baby there, with or without Bo. "I'll take it" she said smiling. Lauren was going to make a fresh start in her life. Sara smiled and clapped her hands together in excitement, "Great… How would you like to pay Miss?" Sara asked.

"Danvers, Lauren Danvers" Lauren said, she was taking her life back which meant she was taking her name back too. Lauren Lewis was the human side of Lauren, one she would never forget and always keep with her. But if she was going to make a name for herself as an Addonexus then she needed to embrace her heritage. "Danvers? As in Caleb Danvers?" Sara asked wrinkling her eyebrows. Lauren nodded, "He is my father" she replied.

"Would you like me to charge it to your father's account?" Sara asked. Lauren was hesitant at first but she realised that her father wouldn't mind if she did. The Danvers' were vastly wealthy, and he did say he would support her. What's more supporting than buying a house? "Yes please" she said. Sara nodded and filled out a few forms, jotting down Lauren's details. Having worked closely with Adam's and Lauren's family for years, Sara didn't need to see any ID or have Lauren fill out any time consuming forms. It was literally the easiest Deal ever made. Once Sara finished the forms she reached into her briefcase and pulled out the specific Keys.

"Here are the keys to your new home Miss. Danvers…. Enjoy" she said smiling. Lauren took the keys, smiling back. "Thank you… I intend to" the blonde replied. Sara closed her briefcase, locking it and picked up ready to leave. "Adam, will you be needing a place to hang your hat while you're in the city?" Sara asked. Adam shrugged, he hadn't really thought about staying, he was just here for business. "Uh I'm not sure yet… I'll get back to you" he said. "Very well" Sara said before leaving the club.

Lauren couldn't help over hear what Sara said. Adam had no place to stay, if he was even planning on staying in town. "Why don't you stay with me?" she said. Adam looked at the blonde, baffled by her words. "What? Lauren you don't have to do that, I'm not even sure I will be here that long. I just have a few deals going on at the moment that need closing and then I'll be gone" he said. "So stay with me until the deals are closed. I could really use the help moving in and I would like to have a friend so I wouldn't be so alone" she admitted. "I dunno, won't it be awkward?" he asked.

"No, I mean you don't love me anymore right?"

"No, it's more like a sister now" he said.

"Then that settles it, you will stay with me" she smiled.

Lauren had taken the first step on her new life, and she was thrilled to have a friend as good as Adam to help her through it. The Second step was telling Bo about their little creation, it might be the high of buying her first house, but she wasn't scare of the next step at all. She just wondered how Bo would take it.

…

**A/N: Good place to stop I think. I had always intended for the relationship between Adam and Lauren to be purely friendship so I hope you guys are ok with that. Chapter 9 next and we will see how Bo will react to the news. But Lauren isn't going to make things easier for her just for the sake of the baby. Bo has to first right the wrong she has made. Reviews welcome and thanks for reading **


	9. Chapter 9: Moving In & Moving Forward

**A/N: I know, late update but I was in the hospital all day yesterday. Bad news is I broke my hand, so I am a little slow with the typing. Good news is I am on bed rest for 2 weeks so all I have is time to write for you guys. I am a glass half full kind of girl. :-)**

**Yey! Chapter 9. I agree with you guys I love seeing Bo jealous, it's a nice change of pace too. We will see how she feels when the shoe is on the other foot. Nice for her to be jealous for a change. So glad that you guys are ok with Adam being the cool uncle, and Lauren's best friend, I never intended for them to get together in the other way, it would be too weird. LOL.**

…**..**

**Chapter 9: Moving In & Moving Forward**

**Clubhouse (Next Morning)**

Bo awoke with a start, today was the day she would make a change. She wanted to prove to Lauren that she can change and that what happened would never happen again. Since Lauren didn't answer her call yesterday, she figures she probably wasn't ready to talk to her yet. But Bo wasn't giving up, she needed to see her so she could talk to her and try and work past this. She knows what she did was unforgivable, but she couldn't watch them throw away something that was so amazing. Lauren was meant for her and she was meant for Lauren, she wasn't going to let that go.

The brunette threw her black jeans and a t-shirt, making her way to the kitchen. Kenzi was in the kitchen with Hale, watching the siren cook some much needed breakfast. "When did you learn to cook?" Kenzi asked giving her boyfriend a perplexed look. Hale laughed as he piled the pancakes on his girlfriend's plate. "I used to cook with my mom all the time" he said. Kenzi knew that Hale loved his mother, and is always sad when he thinks of her. "You miss her huh?" she said. Hale nodded before sitting next to her, "Yeah, I was always closer to her than I was with my dad. She was the reason I wanted to become a cop" he said. Kenzi smiled grabbing his hand, holding it tight.

"If only she could see you now. The Ash that is going to lead the Fae into a new era. She would be proud of you baby" Kenzi assured. Hale turned his head and smiled before leaning in, brushing his lips against hers for a gentle kiss. "Aww, you guys are so cute" Kenzi and Hale pulled apart to see a smiling Bo walking towards them. "Bo-Bo! How's it going?" Kenzi asked turning to her friend. "Not as good as you guys, but I'm doing okay" she replied pouring herself some coffee. "You seem rather chipper today" Hale said, sipping his coffee. Bo nodded and smiled at her two friends. "That is because I am no longer going to feel sorry for myself. What happened was my fault and I am not trying to deny it anymore…. I am trying to put it into perspective" she said.

"That's good Bo-Bo, I'm proud of you" Kenzi said.

"Thanks Kenz. Now if you will excuse me I am going to get my girl back" Bo said grabbing her jacket and heading out to her car. Hale and Kenzi watched the brunette leave, wondering what would happen. "You think Lauren will take her back?" Hale asked.

Kenzi sighed, turning back to her stack of pancakes. "I dunno…. I just hope they can work through it" she said.

**Lauren's Old Apartment**

Lauren had been up since 6 a.m. packing up boxes and moving them to her new place. She knew she should be talking it easy but she wanted everything done so she could start her new life in her new home. Things were moving along quite quickly thanks to Lauren's transporting power, she was able to pack up her old apartment and transport herself with the boxes to her new condo one by one. Which left her with the last box. Lauren finished writing the specified tag on the box with her black sharpie pen. The blonde looked around her apartment taking in the now empty room. So much stuff had happened here. She had loved, she had lost, and she had laughed in this house. She was sad to leave it, but she knew she was leaving for a better place. A place to call her own, a place where she could plan her future.

"Going somewhere?" Lauren was brought of her thoughts when she heard Bo's voice. Turning around she saw her maybe girlfriend standing by the doorway, with a shocked look. Seeing Bo's face made her realise she wasn't ready to talk yet. Lauren looked down at the last box and back at Bo. "I need a fresh start" she said. Bo shook her head and stepped forward. "Lauren I know that I hurt you, but you don't have to move away" Bo said. Lauren **wanted** to make her believe she was moving away but she couldn't do that to her. "I'm not. I'm just moving to a new place" Lauren corrected.

Bo sighed in relief. If Lauren had moved away because of what she did, she would never forgive herself. "Oh right. Anywhere nice?" the brunette asked. "Yeah, actually it's not that far from here" Lauren said. Bo nodded. She was glad that Lauren wasn't moving that far, that way she still had the opportunity to make things right. "Look Lauren I just wa-"Bo started.

"Lauren? You ready to go?" Adam asked transporting in behind Bo, only now noticing the brunette. Bo turned to look at the blonde's ex, wondering what the hell was going on. "What the hell are you doing here?" Bo asked with a dark expression. "Bo stop it. He is helping me move" Lauren ordered, she could see Bo was losing her temper. Adam side stepped Bo and walked towards Lauren. "This the last one?" he asked gesturing to the box behind his friend. Lauren nodded before turning back to Bo. "Bo I don't have time to talk right now. But I do think we should…. So why don't you drop by my new place later? I'll text you the address" Lauren said. Bo wanted to protest but she wanted to respect Lauren's wishes. Besides, she was lucky the blonde wanted to talk to her at all.

"Okay" Bo replied.

Lauren gave a small smile before standing next to Adam who was holding the last box in his right hand. Lauren laced her right hand with his left, holding gently. Bo watched the interaction and couldn't help but feel jealous. "It was nice seeing you again Bo" Adam said smiling. Bo gave a fake smile back at him. **'I bet you are' **she thought to herself. Now she had to step up her game, there was no way in hell she was going to lose her girl to this pretty boy. Lauren turned to look at Bo one last time. She couldn't help gazing into her eyes. Bo returned the look, tell her silently that she loved her. Bo looked down to compose herself, and when she looked up the two Angels were gone.

Bo wasn't happy about the whole Adam thing, but she had no right to accuse Lauren of anything after what she did. She was just glad that she would see her later, and hopefully be able to express how sorry she was for what she did. Bo looked around Lauren's empty apartment, thinking of all the happy times they had shared together. Bo smiled thinking of the memories she was reliving, the time where she had to have Lauren so bad, making the couch serve its purpose. The times when Lauren would cook an amazing meal and they would just talk for hours. Or the nights they would stay in all night watching a movie and falling asleep on the couch together.

Bo would miss this place, but she was also glad that Lauren was embracing her newfound freedom.

**Lauren's Condo (2 Hours Later)**

Lauren and Adam had spent the last two hours unpacking everything and setting them in their right places. Lauren protested when Adam refused her help for the living room. He insisted that she should not be lifting heavy things in her condition. She was 2 weeks pregnant, she was barley showing anything at the moment. Nothing would happen if she lifted a few boxes, but Adam wasn't hearing it, he had made a promise to Caleb to protect and keep her and the baby safe and Adam was a man of his word. After Lauren had finished the kitchen and her own room she walked into what would be the baby's room. Looking at the blank walls, she wondered what colour she should decorate them with. Which made her think about Dr. Carter's suggestion about knowing the sex of the baby. If she knew the gender it would give her a better idea of how to customise the room.

Thinking of the baby just reminded her that she had to tell Bo. She never knew if Bo wanted kids, or if she even liked kids. But she had to tell her, it was the right thing to do. Damn her nobility. Bo had hurt her in the worst way and yet **she** didn't want to hurt her. Her life really was a mess. "Penny for your thoughts Doc" Lauren heard Adam say from behind her. Lauren sighed placing her hand on her stomach, "I am just worried about talking to Bo later" she admitted. Adam leaned his back against the door frame, facing the blonde. "Everything will be fine Lauren" he said.

"Since when are angel's psychic?" Lauren smirked.

Adam laughed. "We're not, but come on your having a baby. Bo's baby…. Why wouldn't she take that well?" he said. Lauren understood his point but he didn't know Bo like she did. He didn't know how indecisive she was when came to responsibilities. Bo has only ever had to worry about herself.

"I dunno, she never mentioned if she even wanted kids…. What if she doesn't want this one?" Lauren said holding her stomach. Adam placed his hands on Lauren's shoulders, looking into her eyes. "Hey, that is ridiculous. When I saw Bo earlier, all I could see was her love for you. And also how sorry she is for what happened" he said.

"Sorry doesn't undo what she did" Lauren argued.

"Maybe not. But it is the first step to making things right" he said.

"What makes you thing she wants to?"

"Lauren she wouldn't be trying if she didn't. She loves you and you love her…. just remember that" he said softly.

"I can never forget that…. My heart doesn't let me" Lauren said before walking to her room.

Adam watched his friend walk away, closing her bedroom door with a thud. He hated that she was feeling so down, she was having a baby. She should be over the moon, but he also understood why she feeling this way. He hoped that he was right in what he said about Bo. She should be ecstatic that the woman she loves is carrying her child. Any person would be. The Angel was brought out of his thoughts when he felt his pocket vibrate, taking his phone out he saw a message from Sarah, wanting to see him about a possible club listing.

Adam walked up to Lauren's door and knocked gently. "Hey Lauren I have to go meet Sarah about a listing… You gonna be ok?" He asked not wanting to open the door to respect his friend's privacy. "I'll be fine" he heard a muffled reply from inside of the room. With that Adam left the condo, truth be told he was happy that he had work to do. He really didn't want to be there when Bo turned up.

**The Dahl**

Trick was just in the middle of closing up, when Dyson walked through the door, making his way to the bar and ordering a pint. Trick hadn't seen his friend in a couple of days, he was worried about him. "Rough Day?" Trick asked handing the wolf a beer.

"Rough Week" Dyson replied, taking a sip of his drink. "What am I doing Trick? When Bo and Lauren got together, I convinced myself that all I had to do was wait for her. But now I realise the stupidity of that notion. If Lauren had stayed human and grew old to eventually pass, how could Bo ever love me again? Because I know if the love of **my** life died…. I would never love again….. And now I have ruined their relationship, what's wrong with me?" Dyson finished looking to the barkeep, hoping he had the perfect answer.

Trick sighed sadly. "Dyson, what happened between you and Bo was not entirely your fault. As much as I love my granddaughter, we all know how impulsive she can be" Trick started.

"But I kissed her, if I hadn't nothing would have happened" Dyson defended.

"Yes, but Bo also has her own mind. Even though you initiated the 'act' Bo could have pushed you away or refused, but she didn't and that is **her** mistake, not yours. I am hoping that this whole thing will give Bo a reason to mature a little, to take responsibility for her actions" Trick added. He loved Bo with all his heart, but that girl could make horrible decisions sometimes. It's as if she doesn't even consider the repercussions of her actions on other people…. Especially other people's feelings.

"I just wish I could move on" Dyson said drinking his beer.

Trick frowned, he had an idea. "Maybe you can. I have heard of other wolves that have had their love restored because their chosen mate doesn't reciprocate their feelings" Trick said.

"How?" Dyson asked intrigued.

"They sought out the wolf spirit, pleaded their case and if she thought you were worthy, she would give you another chance at love" Trick explained. Dyson thought that there was no way to undo this bond, but now there was. He needed to pursue this, and what better time to start than now. "Then that is what I will do. Thank you Trick, I will leave tonight… I might be gone for a while so you won't be able to reach me—"

"All will be fine old friend… go" Trick smiled, watching Dyson leave the bar. He hoped that what he heard was true and that Dyson would get a second chance. He just hoped Lauren would give Bo the same mercy.

**Lauren's Condo**

Lauren was in the middle of reading 'What to expect when you're expecting' when she heard a knock at the door. She looked up from the book, knowing exactly who it was. Lauren had text Bo an hour earlier, giving the brunette her new address and also telling her to stop by when she had a chance. Obviously Bo was eager. Lauren placed the book on the couch, before walking over to the door and greeting the succubus. "Hey" Bo smiled.

"Hi…. Come in" Lauren said opening the door wider for Bo to walk through. Bo walked in the house, taking in the surroundings. "Wow, this place is amazing" she said in awe. Lauren closed the door behind her and followed Bo's trail. "Thanks… I wanted a place that was mine…. And this was perfect" Lauren explained. "Sure is… it's very **you**" Bo added. Lauren smiled. "Thanks…. Can I get you a drink?" Lauren asked.

Bo turned to her, "Uh… I'll have whatever you're having" she replied giving a soft smile. Lauren nodded before walking over to the kitchen and grabbing 2 sodas. Times like this she wished she could drink, she realised she wouldn't have the luxury of wine for the next 8 months. 'Damn It!' she thought. Bo had peeled off her jacket placing it on the armchair. She then moved to the couch taking a seat. "Ow" she whispered as she felt something sticking in her back. Bo leaned forward and reached behind her, grabbing what felt like a book. Lauren and her reading. The brunette pulled the book from behind her, bringing it to her front so she could look at it. Bo saw the title of the book and felt like she was going to faint. It was a baby book, why would Lauren be reading a baby book? Bo couldn't help but think if this is why Adam was around all of a sudden. Was Lauren pregnant with Adam's child? Suddenly all hope Bo had for their reconciliation was gone.

Bo couldn't hold back the tears that were now escaping from her eyes. She had blown it, she had no idea how she would go on without her. Bo was brought out of her panic when she heard Lauren's voice. "So I guess that's it huh? You have moved on?" Bo said turning her crying face to Lauren, the blonde seeing the book in her hands. Lauren knew exactly what she was thinking. She thought the baby was Adams. Lauren shook her head. "It's never that easy with us Bo…. You should know that by now" Lauren said sitting beside the brunette.

"I'm pregnant Bo"

"Yeah I figured that out" Bo said holding up the book.

"It's yours" Lauren added. Bo's jaw dropped in shock. "I'm sorry, what?" she asked dumfounded.

"The baby, it's yours" Lauren repeated holding her stomach.

Bo started to blink uncontrollably, she didn't understand what Lauren was saying. "Wha…Ho…How?" she managed to get out still looking confused. Lauren sighed, "Well apparently you have the ability to reproduce through your chi…. Look Bo I didn't know about this, I didn't even know I was pregnant until I saw the sonogram-"

"Sonogram?" Bo said.

"Do you wanna see it?" Lauren asked. Bo nodded, watching the blonde pull out the picture from her back pocket, handing it to the brunette. Bo studied the paper, seeing the small shape in the centre, tracing her figure over it lightly. "How far along are you?" Bo asked. "2 weeks" Lauren answered. Bo looked up at the blonde frowning. "That means it happened before you were shot. Why didn't the doctors know then?" Lauren shrugged. "I don't know, I have been meaning to look into it" she explained.

Bo smiled at Lauren and held her hand. "So I guess that means we really are meant to be huh? Lauren look I am so so sorry for what I did, it was inexcusable and for me blame it on being drunk was just another excuse. But you have to know it meant nothing, I don't love Dyson, to be honest I don't think I ever really did…. At least not the way I love you. Please Lauren I just need you to forgive me because when I'm not with you…. I ache. And this is perfect, we are having a baby…. Nothing could make this moment more perfect"

Lauren gave small smile. She was glad that Bo was happy about the baby but she still didn't trust her. "Bo, I am glad that you are happy but I didn't ask you here so we could work on us. I asked you here to tell you about the baby" Lauren said. Bo's smile started to fade at Lauren's words. "But I thought—"

"You though what? That just because we are having a baby I would forget what you did and just run back into your arms?" Lauren said, her tone laced with anger.

"No but, I thought that maybe this was our new start" Bo said.

"It's** my** new start… I'm not saying that we will never get back together, I'm saying that it's going to take time for me to trust you again" The blonde said softly. She still loved Bo and she probably would always love her. She could see them getting back together eventually and raising their baby together but now, all Lauren knew was that to be able to trust Bo again she would need time and Bo had to prove that she would be better.

"I can understand that. Does that mean you don't want me to be around for the baby?" Bo asked fearing Lauren's answer. Lauren looked at Bo, "Of course I want you to be around the baby. I just need you to prove that you can handle it"

"Meaning?"

"Meaning you haven't always been the responsibility type of girl Bo? Lauren argued. Bo gave the blonde a scowl. She couldn't believe Lauren was saying this. Yes she was indecisive and could be immature at times, but this was her baby. She would make sure that the child was taken care of and protected. She would die before she let anything happen to it. "Lauren this is my child we are talking about, I will protect it with my life" she defended.

"I know you will" Lauren responded honestly. Lauren knew that despite all of Bo's flaws that was the one thing she could always count on. That Bo protects the people she loves. But she also hurts the people she loves even if it is sometimes unintentional. "So what's the deal with Adam then? If you don't mind me asking" Bo said leaning back into the couch. "There is no deal. He is my friend, plus the bond is broken so he isn't in love with me anymore. And he needed a place to stay while he finishes some business so…." Lauren trailed off seeing Bo's reaction.

"HE IS LIVING HERE!" Bo exclaimed.

"Yes, it's only for a few weeks" Lauren said.

"So my pregnant girlfriend is living with her ex soul mate?" Bo said matter of factly. "Is that a problem for you?" Lauren said with a condescending tone. Bo was about to give a very wordy retort when she realised what Lauren was doing. She was trying to push her buttons to prove that she couldn't mature. **'Game On, Doctor'** Bo thought. She would show Lauren that she could abide by her terms and then she would have the pleasure of saying **'Told You So'**.

"No… No that is just fine" Bo said smiling.

Lauren raised her eyebrows at the brunette. "Really?"

"Oh yeah, I think it's great…. If you say that the bond is broken then that is good enough for me. And I am glad that you will have company" Bo said gritting her teeth. This was really hard for her. Everything in her body was telling her to scream **'HELL NO!'** but she would ignore that voice if that is what it took to prove to Lauren that she could change.

"Great… so glad you are on board" Lauren smirked sarcastically, she knew Bo was screaming on the inside but if Bo wanted her back then she would play by her rules now. "Oh I am… I am loving this" Bo kept her smile. After another 20 minutes of baiting each other, Lauren decided that it was time to call it a night. Both women walked to the door, Bo in front, stopping to turn to Lauren one last time. "Thank you, for uh… telling me" Bo said. Lauren smiled. "I had to, it's your baby too" Bo nodded and looked at the scan image one more time before holding it out to the blonde. "Here" Lauren shook her head, "Keep it" Lauren said. Bo looked at the blonde, her eyebrows creased.

"Really?" She whispered.

"Yeah, my mom made like 3 copies" Lauren laughed. Bo chuckled before sticking the picture in her pocket. "Thanks… Look Lauren I know that what I did was terrible and believe me I feel like a sack of shit, but I need to hear it from you…. I know you don't owe it to me but I just need to hear you say it" Bo said gazing into the blonde's eyes. Lauren knew exactly what Bo was referring to and she knew exactly what her answer was.

"I love you" Lauren answered.

Bo smiled, "I love you too" That was all Bo needed to hear. She needed to know if she still had a chance and she did. She wasn't going to blow it now. She had to make things right, for Lauren and for their child. With that Bo retreated to her car. Lauren closed the door, locking it remembering Adam had a key. She sat on the couch and turned on the TV. Flipping through whatever was on the discovery channel. Even though she was still angry she was glad that she and Bo had taken the first step to recovery. But Bo was in for a long ride, she wasn't going to make it easy for her. If she loved Lauren as much as she claims she would take what Lauren gave and she would be great full.

No more Miss Nice Doctor.

…**..**

**A/N: Ok, like I said sorry for the late update, but trying to type with this claw I now have is tricky but I can deal. Hope you guys are happy with the outcome of this chapter. Reviews Welcome and thanks for reading :)**


	10. Chapter 10: See It To Believe It

**A/N: You guys are so sweet, thank you for the get well messages. Some of you guys thought that Bo's 'I love you' thing was selfish, but it wasn't intended that way it was just for Bo to know if she had a chance at winning Lauren back. And some of you think that Lauren should have some of the blame… fair enough, everyone is entitled to their own opinion. Anyway on with it :)**

…

**Chapter 10: See It To Believe It**

**The Dahl**

Kenzi, Hale and Trick were waiting patiently in the empty Bar for Bo. Bo had sent a text telling the three to meet her at the Dahl, claiming she has some news for them. Trick was behind the bar leaning forward with his arms folded. Hale was sitting on a stool with his head on his hand, his elbow resting on the bar top, while Kenzi was pacing nervously. The Goth worried that it was bad news regarding Lauren, after all they hadn't seen in her 5 days, and after what Bo told them about when she collapsed in pain, they didn't know if she was ok. Kenzi and Lauren had their ups and downs but they realised that they had more in common than they thought. Although the main thing separating them from the rest of their group was now solely on Kenzi.

"What if Hotpants is dead?" Kenzi asked fearing the worst.

"Pftt, if the doc was dead, trust me Bo would not be texting you" Hale said incredulously.

Kenzi nodded. Hale was right, if something had happened to Lauren, Bo wouldn't be texting. She would be going on a blue-eyed rampage. So that was a little bit comforting. Kenzi turned around to pace again when she saw her best friend walk through the door with a smile on her face. Obviously not bad news. Bo walked up the bar, approaching her friends, her smile not fading. "Hey guys, thanks for coming… I have uh… something big to tell you" Bo said standing in front of everyone.

"Lauren's pregnant" Bo added.

The bar fell silent, Kenzi, Hale and Trick were speechless. And they were confused. Kenzi blinked trying to form her next sentence. "And you're smiling because?" Kenzi asked. The human thought that the baby must be Lauren's ex's, since he is the only one with the right equipment. Bo creased her eyebrows, looking at her best friend. "Because I'm gonna be a mom" she replied. Hale saw the look on his girlfriend's face and thought it was wise that he step in. "Ok, Bo maybe you want to back up a bit and explain…. Ya know from the beginning" Hale said. Bo gave a look of understanding. She might have jumped the gun a bit.

"Oh yeah sorry…. Uh well according to Lauren, I have the ability to reproduce through my chi. And Lauren and I, well…. You know, so long story short she is 2 weeks pregnant…." Bo trailed off, reaching into her pocket and taking out the sonogram picture. The succubus walked over to the bar and placed the picture on the hard surface for everyone to see. Trick looked in amazement as he saw what would be his great grandchild. Kenzi and Hale frowned at the images tilting their heads to the side. "I don't see it" Hale said. "Yeah me neither" Kenzi agreed with her boyfriend. Bo rolled her eyes and pointed to the little peanut in the centre. "Guys, it's right there" she said. Kenzi and Hale lifted their heads in comprehension, "Aw, Bo-Bo its got your blotchy circles" Kenzi joked. Bo chuckled.

"Congratulations Bo" Hale smiled.

"Trick? Are you ok?" Bo looked to her grandfather seeing his eyes, focused on the picture. Trick looked up at Bo and smiled. "More than Ok… congratulations Bo, how is Lauren doing?" He asked. "She's good, she actually moved to a new condo… it's not that far from here" Bo replied. Trick nodded. He was glad that Lauren and Bo were talking again. "So is everything ok with you two?" Kenzi asked. Bo sighed. "Not really… I mean she is talking to me, but she doesn't trust me anymore. So from now on I will do whatever it takes to show her that she can and that** I** can change" Bo said. Bo was serious about this, she wanted her girlfriend back, more importantly she wanted to be with her for all of the baby stuff. And that wasn't going to happen if she didn't abide by Lauren's terms.

"What about McDreamy?" The human asked. Bo frowned knowing who Kenzi was referring to. "You mean Adam? Oh he's around, and by around I mean he is **living** with **my** pregnant girlfriend" Bo said with a disapproving tone. Kenzi started to laugh, making Bo give her best friend a mean scowl. Kenzi held her hands up in surrender. "Sorry Bo-Bo, but you got to admit, this is pretty funny" Kenzi said. "No Kenzi it isn't" The brunette defended.

"What about the bonding?" Trick asked.

"Lauren said it's broken and that Adam isn't in love with her anymore" Bo answered.

Trick was confused. "How?" he asked. Bo shrugged, "I dunno, I didn't ask and I don't care. As long as he isn't eyeing my girl, that's all I care about" Bo admitted. She was happy that she didn't have to worry about Lauren and Adam's relationship. Besides if Lauren did sleep with him or someone else, who was she to talk? "Hey lil mama, we better go if we are gonna make those reservations" Hale said walking up behind Kenzi. Kenzi nodded. "I am so happy for you Bo-Bo, but just remember…. I don't do diapers" Kenzi pointed at the brunette before bringing her in for a hug. "Thanks Kenz" Bo smiled.

Kenzi and Hale walked out of the bar, leaving Bo with a silent Trick, who was still looking at the sonogram image. Bo stalked over to her grandfather and tilted her head, "Are you okay with this?" Bo asked. Trick handed Bo back the picture and smiled. "Of course I am Bo. I think it's great…. It will be nice to have new member of our family" Trick said honestly. Bo was happy that Trick was happy about the baby. "When Lauren told me about the baby, I thought that she wouldn't want me anywhere near it. I don't blame if she didn't…. I have a habit of ruining everything I touch" Bo said sadly. Trick sighed and shook his head. "You made a mistake Bo. A stupid mistake, no doubt…. But it was a mistake none the less. And the fact that you and Lauren are trying to work through this issue is the right thing to do, for you both and the baby" Trick responded.

Bo nodded. She would do anything to get Lauren's trust back, even if it meant being kept at arm's length while Lauren got the space she needed.

"Do you think it will be a boy or a girl?" Bo asked. She didn't know which one she would prefer. She wondered whether they would take more after Lauren or her. Bo certainly hoped they would take after her with their brains. Trick wrinkled his eyebrows. "I don't know. Although girls actually run in our family" Trick said.

"Really? A baby girl would be adorable, here's hoping she takes after Lauren more than me. It's going to be a long nine months" Bo said exhaling.

"9 months?" Trick asked frowning. Bo looked up at him, she didn't like where this was going.

"Yeah, that's how long people get pregnant for right?" Bo said, mirroring her grandfather's expression.

Trick shook his head. Bo definitely didn't like where this was going. "Bo succubi pregnancies only last **4** months" he said. Bo's eyes widened in shock. "What?!" she yelled. Trick thought Lauren would have known this, being a Fae doctor and all. "Succubi are very rare, and powerful. They develop twice as fast as any other Fae. When Isabeau was pregnant with your mother, it was only 4 months before she was born" Trick explained. Bo felt dizzy, she had just processed the news of being a mother. But she thought she had 9 months to prepare…. Not 4. "Oh god, I have to tell Lauren…." Bo trailed off before running out the door. Leaving Trick wondering if he should have said anything.

**Lauren's Condo**

Lauren had fallen asleep on the couch after Bo left, watching some show about bees on the discovery channel. When she could feel herself starting to rouse, Lauren felt a bit iffy. She struggled to sit up on the couch and couldn't think why. Lauren rubbed her eyes before opening them, when she looked down she realised the problem. "OH MY GOD!" Lauren shouted aloud, seeing her now expanded stomach, showing a very small but very noticeable baby bump.

"LAUREN? WHATS WRONG?!" Adam asked running into the living room taking in the sight. The angel walked in to see Lauren lifting her tank top, staring at her slightly protruding stomach. Adam pointed at his friend, making a face of panic. "That's not normal right?" he said. Lauren shook her head, "You think?" she yelled. Adam was about to approach the blonde when there was a banging on the door. Adam opened the door, seeing a flustered Bo. "Bo? Look now's not a good time" he said. "I need to talk to Lauren… it's about the baby" She said her eyes wide. "Let her in" Adam heard Lauren say from the living room, he stepped aside letting Bo through.

Bo walked in and immediately saw Lauren who was still looking at her stomach, obviously scared at what was happening. "Lauren its ok. Nothing is wrong with the baby—"Bo started.

"How can you possibly know that?!" Lauren was irate.

"Trick just told me that succubi pregnancies only last 4 months…. That is what's happening" Bo explained gesturing to the blonde's stomach.

"WHAT?!" She yelled. Bo stepped back when she yelled. Pregnant Lauren was really temperamental. Lauren held her stomach, she needed to know if everything was ok. "Adam call Dr. Carter please. I need to know if the baby is ok" Lauren ordered. Adam nodded and ran to his room to retrieve his phone. Bo stepped forward, she couldn't help but stare at the blonde's stomach. Seeing the little bump made the fact that she was going to be a mother much more real. "Dr. Carter?" Bo asked. Lauren met her eyes. "Yeah, family doctor….she gave me my first scan" she said. Bo nodded.

Adam came back into the room holding up his phone. "She's on her way" he said.

**20 minutes later**

Adam opened the door, letting Dr. Carter enter the living room and immediately sensing the hostility and panic. Lauren was laying on the couch still stroking her stomach. Bo was standing beside her, her arms folded. "So I hear, there has been an interesting development?" Emily asked sitting beside Lauren, her eyes focused on her stomach. "I'd say that's an understatement" Lauren joked. "The baby is fine right?" Bo asked. Emily looked to the brunette giving a comforting smile. "That's what I am here to find out…. You are a succubus yes?" Emily asked. Bo nodded. "Well that certainly explains the sudden… growth shall we say. I have seen this before, but for your piece of mind let's take a look ok?" Emily responded, reaching into her bag for the necessary equipment. She pulled out an ultrasound wand, lubricant gel and her surface tablet. "I will leave you to it" Adam said before heading back to his room.

"Don't you need a machine or something?" Bo asked frowning.

Emily laughed and looked at Lauren. "No dear. It is the 21st century after all" she replied. After Emily had set up the tablet, she squeezed some of the cold gel on the blonde's stomach. Lauren gritted her teeth from the cold sensation. Emily turned on the wand before moving it over Lauren's stomach and pressing gently. Bo and Lauren's eyes were glued on the tablet's screen, patiently waiting. Suddenly both women heard a loud thumping sound, they could hear the baby's heartbeat. "And there we are, the little tyke was just playing hide and seek" Emily smiled, looking to the screen and seeing the baby that had formed a more fetal shape over the last week.

"Oh my god" Bo whispered looking at the screen. She couldn't believe it….that was her baby. Lauren looked to Bo hearing her words and saw that she was starting to tear up. Lauren couldn't help but feel happy that Bo was here to see their baby for the first time. Lauren turned her head back to watch the screen as the baby was moving slightly. Before she realised what was happening, Lauren had laced her fingers with Bo's, both of them holding hands. "Everything is ok right?" Lauren asked still not letting go of Bo's hand. Emily smiled, "It is fine Lauren. Your baby is growing faster than any other gestation period, but that is very common is succubi pregnancies" Emily explained.

"So how far along am I now?" Lauren asked.

Emily moved the wand around to study the baby's form. "I would say about 4 months. Think of it as hitting a growth spurt. This growth will be the biggest one, the next 3 months will be fairly slower" she said.

"4 months? That means that…" Lauren trailed off. Being 4 months along meant that they could now the sex of the baby.

"What? Is something wrong?" Bo asked her panic slowly resurfacing. Emily shook her head. "No nothing is wrong. I believe what Lauren was getting at was that you may now find out the sex of the baby…. If you wish" Emily explained. Lauren looked up at Bo, "Do you want to?" She asked. Bo hung her mouth open in hesitation. "Uh…. Whatever you decide" Bo said. She wanted Lauren to make the decision. Lauren turned back to Emily, thinking of her answer. She would like to keep it a surprise, and it's not as if they would have to wait that long. But a big part of her really wanted to know, that way she could be more prepared for its arrival and more importantly she could choose the right colour to paint those damn walls.

"Tell us" Lauren said. Emily nodded and positioned the wand to see baby's private parts. Bo watched at the image on the screen turned, it was very blurry making it hard to make out what it was. "Congratulations ladies. You are going to have a baby girl" Emily smiled, freezing the image on the screen before cleaning Lauren's stomach. Lauren squeezed Bo's hand tighter while she took in the news. A baby girl, they were having a baby girl. She was ecstatic. Bo started to laugh, causing Lauren to frown not knowing what was so funny.

"What?" The blonde asked looking at the succubus.

Bo shook her head. "Nothing it's just…. Trick said that girls run in our family" Bo explained. Lauren nodded. "Well I guess he was right on the money then huh?" Lauren smiled. Bo looked down at their joined hands, she didn't know if Lauren wanted her to keep holding on, but she was happy that she got to touch her again. Once everything was cleaned up, Dr. Carter packed up her things, and left the two women in silence. Lauren walked to the kitchen, pouring herself a glass of water. She felt very dehydrated so having the refreshing feeling of the drink wash over her was just what she needed.

"So… a girl" Bo said walking up the kitchen counter.

Lauren nodded. "Yeah I guess so" she replied.

"Are you happy about that?" The brunette asked.

"Very…. And I now I get to choose a colour for the baby's room" The blonde chuckled. "Do you want to see it… the room?" Lauren asked. Bo met the blonde's eyes and nodded. "I'd love to" she said. Lauren walked ahead of the succubus, leading her down the hall and into what will be the baby's room. Bo stepped into the room, surveying the space. "Can't say she won't have enough space huh?" Bo joked. Lauren laughed. "I guess I will have to buy things now…. I thought I would have had plenty of time to plan it out" Lauren said looking around the room.

"I was thinking that the crib could go there and I wanted to put a nursing chair in the corner" Lauren added gesturing to different sides of the room. Bo nodded. "Any idea on what colour to paint it?" Bo asked. Lauren shrugged. "Umm I dunno… maybe a pale yellow or pink…. You know girl's colours" she replied. Lauren was glad that she and Bo were talking about this stuff. It gave her hope that maybe one day they could get back to where they were. One thing she knew for sure was that she didn't want her daughter to grow up with parents that couldn't stand each other. "What about Ladybugs?" Bo said looking at the plain walls. Lauren frowned. "What?" she asked.

Bo turned around, meeting her eyes. "Ladybugs. They're pretty and colourful…. Plus it could be her nickname" the brunette said smiling. Lauren laughed, she found it cute that Bo was already picking out nicknames. She was still mad at Bo but she like seeing her like this, she couldn't help it. "And what about her first name?" Lauren asked raising her eyebrows. Bo shrugged creasing her eyebrows. "I dunno…. I thought you liked the name Charlotte for a girl" Bo said. Lauren was instantly taken back to the moment she said that to Bo. In Hecuba prison where Bo asked Lauren to be in a relationship with her. They were so happy then, she couldn't believe it had only been a month since then. How could all this happen in a month?

"I do…. Maybe I'll know the second I lay eyes on her" Lauren said touching her belly.

"Yeah maybe…. Well I guess I should get going, been a long night" Bo breathed out laughing.

Lauren nodded. It certainly had been a long day. She went to sleep 2 weeks pregnant and awoke to find that she was now 4 months pregnant and with a baby girl none the less. She wanted to bask in this good feeling as long as she could. Not knowing what was around the corner. Bo and Lauren made their way to the front door, Lauren quickly opening it for the brunette. "Thank you for coming to warn me" Lauren said leaning on the door frame. Bo smiled nodding, "Yeah sorry I was too late" she apologised. "Well punctuality has never been your strong suit Bo" Lauren smirked. Bo laughed. Lauren was right, she was never one for being on time. Kenzi would always yell at her for leaving her alone with a crazy client.

"Thank you for letting me stay for the scan" Bo said. She would have hated to miss it twice.

"That's quite alright… I am glad you got to see it… her for yourself" The blonde smiled softly.

"Yeah it was really something. I mean it's just amazing how she is in there right now" Bo said gesturing to Lauren's belly. "Anyway, I should go…." Bo trailed off stepping backwards. Lauren nodded, keeping her hand on the door. "I will think about the whole Ladybug thing" Lauren said stopping Bo as she went to turn around. "Really?" she asked. The blonde nodded. "Yeah, it would be a cute nickname and what better way to honour the nickname than to make it the theme of her room" She smiled. Bo laughed, she was happy that Lauren would think it over.

"Good night Lauren" Bo breathed out.

Lauren gave a small smile. "Good night Bo" she whispered. Bo gave one last smile before leaving the house. Lauren closed the door, leaning her back against it. She still didn't trust Bo, but seeing Bo like this made her think she would be a good mother. When Lauren saw her reaction to the ultrasound, all she could see was joy and love for their child. She hoped that she was right in what she thought. As for where she and Bo stood, she was still uncertain if they would ever get back to where they were. She just hoped that they could.

…

**A/N: Writing with my injury is proving more difficult than I thought but I will always update. You have my word on that. I hope you guys are happy with this chapter. I am unsure of what the baby's name will be, I do like charlotte but I am a firm believer of when you see it you will know it type of thing, so if you guys have any suggestions feel free to PM me or drop a comment. Catch you on the flip side folks. Reviews welcome and thanks for reading :)**


	11. Chapter 11: Ladybugs & Lady Parts

**A/N: I know that some of you are wondering when you will find out the history between Caleb and Trick, don't worry it won't be long, I won't leave you hanging. I really hope you guys like this chapter. Teeny Tiny Time Jump now. Enjoy :)**

…**..**

**Chapter 11: Ladybugs & Lady Parts**

**Lauren's Condo (2 Weeks Later)**

Lauren had been up most of the night back and forth to the bathroom, with the baby growing more frequently than expected, the side effects that are associated with being pregnant were hitting Lauren all at once. She was craving anything and everything, she was tired most of the time and let's not forget the constant need to pee. The blonde was currently making herself a sandwich that had less than attractive ingredients. Adam walked in while tying his tie, scrunching up his face as he watched the blonde make her disgusting sandwich.

Lauren started with a slice of wholemeal bread, then some turkey and pickles. If only Lauren had stopped there it would have looked like a normal sandwich. But she didn't. The last ingredient was what made Adam make a face of disgust, he was glad he wasn't eating it. He approached the blonde as she finished squeezing the rest of the hot fudge sauce on her sandwich. "Gross, pickles **and** hot fudge sauce… are you seriously going to eat that?" He asked finishing his tie and grabbing his blazer. "That was the plan…. Big day?" Lauren frowned seeing her friend's attire. Adam smiled shaking his head as he pulled on his jacket. "Na, just got a whole day of boring business meetings. I liked it better when my dad did all the work" he joked. "I probably won't be back tonight. I have to fly to New York for a possible purchase" he added buttoning up the middle of his blazer.

Lauren was impressed. "No problem, I think I might go baby shopping today. Get the essentials ya know. The rest I can get just before she is born" she said. "Well I got a car waiting outside for me, so if you want to use my car for shopping you can. If you don't just leave the keys here" He said placing his car keys on the counter. "That would actually come in handy if I buy a crib, so thanks. Have fun in New York" she said. He smiled at the blonde and waved goodbye before leaving the condo. Lauren finished only half of her sandwich before she felt sick again. After another 3 trips to the bathroom, Lauren walked into the baby's room and thought about where things would go. Looking at the blank walls she thought of Bo's suggestion of the ladybug theme. The more she thought about it, the more she loved the idea.

Since she was a bit weary of doing things by herself she thought since it was Bo's idea, then Bo should be a part of the decoration process. Lauren pulled out her phone, dialling Bo's number, no need to look it up because she knew it off by heart.

_***"Lauren hey…. Is everything ok?"***_ Bo answered, wondering if Lauren was ok.

"Hey, yeah everything is fine I just wanted to ask you something….." Lauren started.

_***"Shoot"***_

"Well I was thinking of going shopping for baby stuff and I realised that the room should be taken care of first…. And since the ladybug thing was your idea, I thought maybe you would want to help?" Lauren asked.

_***"Yeah I'd love to, do you want me to pick up anything?"***_

"Yes, we are going to need a lot of baby pink paint, some brushes, rollers and some ladybug stencils if you can find them. Art wasn't really my best subject" Lauren laughed.

_***Yeah me neither. No worries I will have everything and be there in an hour. That ok?"***_ Bo offered.

"Perfect, see you soon" Lauren said.

_***"See you soon"***_ Bo said before ending the call.

Lauren ended the call, placing it on the counter. She felt like she needed this, after all she couldn't work things out with Bo if they never saw each other. Lauren walked to her room to find something more casual to wear that she didn't care getting paint on.

**1 Hour Later**

When Lauren opened the door to Bo, the succubus was out of breath. Probably because of everything she had to carry to the door. A step ladder and 3 bags of assorted painting materials. "Wow you really went all out" Lauren said looking surprised. Bo smirked. "Nothing but the best right?" Lauren nodded. Bo followed Lauren to the baby's room, where the succubus happily set everything down on the floor. She then peeled off her leather jacket, revealing her very Bo like attire. "You wore **leather** to paint in?" Lauren asked. Bo looked down at herself and back up to Lauren. "What? Their old… Like I would wear new ones" Bo answered pointing to her pants. Lauren chuckled, classic Bo.

Bo had laid everything out on the table in the centre of the room. Lauren was impressed she had done very well in following her instructions to the letter. She had bought 4 cans of pale pink paint, 2 hand rollers that extended for further use, and some very adorable ladybug stencils. She was pleased to see Bo taking this so seriously. "Let's do this" Bo said before opening one can of paint and dipping her paint brush in it. After half an hour 2 of the 4 walls in the room were all covered. Leaving only 2 to go. Team work really was best. Lauren was using the step ladder trying to reach the last spot on her wall with great difficulty. Bo protested in her using the ladder at all but Lauren was adamant that she was fine.

Bo didn't want Lauren to feel like she was taking charge so she gave in. Plus she could see Lauren's temper was wearing thinner. Probably due to the hormones. "You sure you don't need some help?" Bo asked. Lauren shook her head still trying to reach the top corner. "No, I am perfectly capable of painting a wall Bo" Lauren snapped. "I know you are…. Sorry" Bo said turning back to her wall. Lauren struggled more and more to reach the corner, her arm just wasn't long enough. So she opted for leaning her body forward a little so she could reach it. Lauren had one foot on the ladder and the other dangling in the air. The ladder shook suddenly from the shift of weight, the shake startled Lauren causing her to fall backwards.

Thankfully Bo was watching the blonde the entire time and moved just in time to catch Lauren in her arms. Lauren looked up to see Bo's brown eyes staring at her. "Nice catch" she smiled. Bo laughed, their faces were inches away from each other. It took everything in Bo not to kiss the blonde right now. She really missed being close to her. Lauren on the other hand was even worse, because of the increased hormones she felt like if she didn't kiss Bo right now she would explode. She didn't know what to do, she was still mad at her but she really, really wanted to kiss her. Bo was the first to break the gaze when she gently placed Lauren on her feet. "This why I told you to let me handle it" Bo chuckled. Lauren smiled and nodded. "Yeah it probably would be best" she replied. There was no denying the sexual tension between them, that and Lauren could feel everything Bo was feeling for her which was just turning her on more. Empathy really was a bitch. Bo reached her hand out to wipe some paint from Lauren's cheek. Lauren couldn't help but like the fact that Bo was touching her, it had felt like forever. Before they knew what was happening, they were both kissing, Lauren held her hands in Bo's hair and Bo had hers around the blonde's waist.

Both women pulled apart when the need for air arose. They looked into each other's eyes not knowing if they should continue although they really wanted to. "This probably isn't a good idea… it's just I want you to know that I've changed and I don't think you will if we do this" Bo said immediately kicking herself for stopping this but she knew It was the right thing to do. Lauren stepped out of Bo's embrace and nodded. "You're right. Wow, you really have changed if you're turning down sex" Lauren laughed. Bo gave an **'I know right'** look. After their little break both women got on with the rest of the room.

The finished result looked amazing. The walls were covered in a baby pink, with little red Ladybugs spread out so that the walls were covered. It looked so cute, they could just imagine their little baby girl asleep in her crib, bathed in the dimness of a night light. "It's Beautiful" Lauren whispered. "Yeah it is" Bo agreed. Once they had finished admiring their handy work, Lauren dashed off to the bathroom to pee, leaving Bo to clean up the mess they had made. Which the succubus didn't mind doing to Lauren's surprise.

Once the blonde had emerged from the bathroom, she found Bo waiting patiently in the living room. The succubus walked over to the front door ready to take her leave. Lauren was surprised she was leaving so quickly after finishing the room. She was obviously taking the space thing seriously. "Thanks for letting me help" Bo said. Lauren nodded. "It was your idea Bo and it paid off…. The room looks great" Lauren praised. Bo smiled. "Well I guess I should get going then" Bo said, opening the door. Lauren was really trying not to ask her to stay. Her hormones were running rampant and the more she looked at the brunette, the worse it got. "Ok" was all Lauren could get out.

As Bo walked out, Lauren closed the door and leaned against it with her back. Looking up at the ceiling, wishing that her hormones would die down a bit. She closed her eyes taking a deep breath when the door knocked behind her. The blonde opened her eyes and turned slowly opening the door. It was Bo. "I forgot my keys" she said. Lauren couldn't stop looking at her lips. Bo was the same, she had forgot her keys but she was glad that she did. "Oh…" Lauren trailed off, looking into the succubus' eyes. Her heart was pounding in her chest. Damn hormones.

Bo wanted so badly to just take her keys and leave, but she was too far gone. Without another word, Bo crashed her lips onto Lauren's, bringing her in for a massive kiss. Lauren couldn't form a rational thought at the moment all she cared about was Bo's lips on hers. Bo's hands went to the blonde's waist as Lauren's went for Bo's hair. Both women pulled away, needing to breathe. "Sorry uh… I couldn't help it" Bo said gasping. Lauren smiled. "I know… my hormones are on overdrive right now…." Lauren replied. Bo nodded. They looked at each other once more before they were back into a kiss. "If… you want… to…. Stop….i will" Bo breathed out between kisses. Lauren pulled away abruptly, she wanted this probably more than Bo because of her hormones.

"Bo?"

"Yeah" Bo opened her eyes.

"Shut Up!" Lauren ordered pulling her back into a kiss.

Bo did as she was told, her hands went to Lauren's back, pulling her in closer. God she had missed this… missed her. She was scare that she would never have this feeling again after what she did. Bo felt Lauren's hand under shirt, causing her to moan at the feeling of the blonde's touch. Bo palmed Lauren's ass, and quickly lifter her up into her arms, Lauren wasted no time in wrapping her legs around the brunette's waist. While silently thanking her succubus strength Bo kissed Lauren again, all the while walking them both to the blonde's room, kicking the door closed behind her. If anyone were to enter the home, all they would hear is loud husky moans coming from inside the blonde's room.

**3 Hours Later**

Lauren was fast asleep, tired from her and Bo's activities earlier. Unlike Bo who was wide awake, admiring the way the blonde looked when she slept. She was so beautiful, she wished they could stay like this forever without anything getting in the way. Bo knew that what happened between them was Lauren's hormones and her own craving release, but she couldn't help but wonder if on some level Lauren wanted it because she missed her. Bo surely missed her, it felt amazing to hold her and go through the pleasurable heights with the blonde. Bo couldn't help but place her hand on Lauren's small bump. This was the first time she had felt it for herself.

Bo leaned down and pressed her ear against it, she wanted to see if she could hear the heartbeat. She couldn't. She looked back up to Lauren's sleeping form. The blonde was out for the count. Bo took this opportunity to try and talk to the baby. She had been ready some books over the last 2 weeks that stated the baby could hear things from outside the womb. She was curious to give it a try. "Hey, little ladybug…. I haven't met you yet and I already love you so much. So does your mommy. We painted your room today, you are gonna love it… Ya know your mommy and I aren't really in sync at the moment, so I just wanted you to know that when you are born, if I'm not with you all the time… it's not because I don't want to be, it's because I made a mistake and your mommy just needs some time away from me. So no matter what happens between us, we will always love you….. And **I** will always love you, more than anything in the world" Bo whispered before she kissed the small bump, resulting in a kick from the baby.

"Oh my god! You did hear me" Bo whispered laughing. Bo looked back up to Lauren whose eyes were open, she was also giving a small smile. "How much did you hear?" Bo asked still holding her stomach. Lauren sighed. "All of it…. And by the feeling of her lovely kick, so did she" Lauren answered before sitting up and leaning against the headboard. Bo followed her movement and also sat up against the headboard. "Sorry it's just I read that babies can sometimes hear things—"

"You've been reading baby books?" Lauren asked surprised.

Bo nodded. "Yeah, always be prepared right?" Bo smiled.

"I guess so, what else did you learn from these books?" She asked. Bo took a breath and frowned trying to think of the things she had read. "Let's see, umm… I read that women can have false labour towards the end…. About Braxton hicks, I read that they were really painful, so I'm sorry….. Oh and the crazy cravings that women get too" Bo finished. Lauren was impressed by Bo's knowledge on this stuff, she really had changed. The old Bo wouldn't have bothered to learn this stuff, she probably would have just asked someone or watched a YouTube video.

"You're really taking this seriously aren't you?" Lauren said.

"Of course I am…. She is my daughter. I want her to be healthy and feel safe with me, so I wanted to learn this stuff" Bo replied softly.

Lauren smiled. She liked this new Bo, she was more gentle and thoughtful, and it was nice. "So about earlier-" Lauren started. Bo waved her off with her hand. "Lauren you don't have to explain, you were hormonal and that is ok with me…. I know you're still mad and I don't blame you so really, its fine" Bo finished for her. Lauren frowned as Bo got up to get dressed. Bo was really willing to just leave, knowing Lauren had used her for sex. But for Lauren it wasn't about sex, or to satisfy her hormones…. It was more than that, it was always more for them. "Actually I was going to say, it wasn't just the hormones. I wanted it to happen because I have really missed you" Lauren stammered. Bo was in the middle of pulling her shirt on when she stopped hearing Lauren's words.

"Really?" She whispered. Bo thought that for Lauren it was just sex, because it wasn't for her. It never is.

"Yeah" Lauren replied with a smirk.

Bo exhaled with a smile before running over to the bed and kissing Lauren hard. "I missed you too, you have no idea" Bo said before kissing her again. Lauren pulled away and gave Bo a serious look, "I am still mad about what you did but… i still need you here with me, I don't want to do this by myself. And I was thinking about what you said when you were talking to the baby….. I don't want our daughter to grow up with parents who find it hard to be in the same room together. She should grow up with parents who love each other, and who love her…. She deserves that" Lauren said.

"You're right. Lauren I am so sorry for what I did, it meant nothing and these last few weeks without you have been torture, not having you near me. It has been the worst time of my life. I promise you that I will never ever do that again. I was being selfish and making everything about me, but that won't happen anymore I promise…. I give you my word" Bo said sincerely. "All that matters now is you and our baby girl…. Nothing else" she added.

"Okay. Let's start over… but I swear if you break your promise I will sew up your vagina" Lauren joked. Bo laughed. "Ouch… Don't worry I won't" the brunette responded. "Promise?" Lauren whispered.

Bo cupped Lauren's cheek. "I promise" Bo brushed her lips against the blonde's, bringing her in for a passionate kiss. They needed to try again, for their daughter. Not that Lauren was going to make their coupling easy on Bo. No she still had a lot to make up for. But they owed it to themselves to at least try.

…

**A/N: Hope you guys like this chapter. Took me ages to get out. Next chapter will see how our girls fair with baby shopping. Should be fun. Reviews welcome and thanks for reading :)**


	12. Chapter 12: A Family United

**A/N: Yey! Chapter 12. On with the baby shopping now. Starting in the next chapter there will be some time jumps, I really want to get the baby stuff written, got some good ideas for the little ladybug. Enjoy :) Btw i am now on twitter: nirvana19cs and tumblr: .com if you guys want to give me a follow that would be awsome :)**

**Chapter 12: A Family United**

**Lauren's Condo (Next Morning)**

Since their reconciliation Bo and Lauren wasted no time in christening Lauren's new bed. They shut themselves off from the world for hours, all they needed was each other. For Bo this was everything for her, she felt horrible for what she had done to Lauren. For how much she had hurt her, but all that was going to change now. They were having a baby, they needed to be at their best if they were going to be a proper family. And Bo wanted nothing more to have that picture perfect life with Lauren.

"I think I blacked out for a minute there" Bo said breathing heavy. Lauren turned her head to her girlfriend and laughed. "Me too" Lauren replied. Bo's smile faded suddenly as she looked at the blonde. "The baby is ok right? I mean nothing we do will hurt her will it?" Bo asked worriedly. Lauren shook her head. "No Bo, she is perfectly fine" Lauren assured. Bo sighed in relief before she got up to look at her phone. The brunette turned her phone on, and within 5 seconds she had a list of missed calls and texts, all from Kenzi. It had only just hit Bo that she had been gone all night, Kenzi was probably going out of her mind with worry.

"I should call Kenzi. She's probably worried" Bo said looking at her phone. The bed shifted underneath Bo as Lauren was getting up. Lauren walked to her bathroom door before stopping and leaning on the frame. "You could…. Or you could join me in the shower?" Lauren said walking into the bathroom. Bo's mouth hung open in shock, she was loving this sexy side of Lauren. She got up, throwing her phone to the bed and ran to the bathroom, shutting the door behind her. Bo hadn't spoken to Kenzi in over 15 hours, one more won't hurt.

**The Dahl (2 Hours Later)**

After their very, very long shower, Bo and Lauren decided to start their day. When Bo asked where Adam was Lauren explained that he wasn't coming back for a couple of Days. Bo would be lying if she said she wasn't happy that her girlfriend's ex was gone for a few days. But she was also happy that Lauren had someone that she could talk to like how she had Kenzi. Once they were done with breakfast they decided to head to the Dahl, knowing that's where Kenzi probably was. The couple made their way into the bar, coming face to face with an angry Kenzi.

"Where the hell have you been?!" Kenzi yelled. Bo put her hands up in surrender, "I was at Lauren's, I know I should have called…. I'm sorry Kenz" Bo said sincerely. Kenzi looked at Bo and then at Lauren, something was up. "Are you guys back together?" She asked. Bo looked at Lauren giving her a smirk. "We are" Lauren answered for them both. Kenzi slumped her shoulders in relief, "About time too. Seriously I thought I was going to have to bang your heads together" Kenzi exclaimed. "Where is Trick?" Bo asked. "He had to go meet someone" Kenzi answered. Bo frowned. "Who?" Kenzi shrugged, "Dunno, didn't ask. So what brings you guys to the Dahl" The human asked.

Bo smiled, "Well I figured this is where you'd be and we are on our way to go baby shopping so…." Bo trailed off. Lauren insisted that they go shopping today to get the essentials. She wanted the room all ready for their daughter. "Aw that sounds nice" Kenzi smiled. "Do you want to come?" Lauren asked. Kenzi's smile dropped. "Oh god no… I don't do babies, so when little ladybug is born, don't ask me to babysit" Kenzi smiled. Lauren laughed. At least Kenzi was being honest. "Okay then shall we go?" Bo asked the blonde. "We shall" Lauren smiled walking out the door. "Catch you later Kenz" Bo said as she made her way out, following the blonde. Kenzi shook her head watching the two leave.

"They are so whipped" she said turning back to her drink.

**Danvers' Mansion**

Caleb was sat at his desk, following up on some business when he heard Lily's voice. "Caleb? You have a visitor" she said. Caleb looked up from his computer to see a well-dressed Trick standing next to his wife. He was confused as to why he was here. "To what do I owe the pleasure?" Caleb asked standing up from his chair. Trick stepped forward, meeting the Angel's eyes. "I wonder if we could talk for a moment" Trick said nicely. Caleb nodded and waved him forward before looking at his wife. "Darling leave us" Lily nodded and left, closing the study doors behind her.

Caleb gestured to one of the chairs in front of his desk. "Please, have a seat" he said. Trick did as he said, taking a seat in the comfortable chair. "Scotch?" Caleb asked. Trick nodded. "Is it poisoned?" he joked. Caleb laughed, "No…. if I were going to kill you, I wouldn't use poison" The Angel stated, while pouring two glasses. Trick smirked, he knew that Caleb was probably telling the truth. Caleb grabbed the two glasses, and handed one to Trick before sitting in the next chair so he was facing the blood king. "I am guessing this concerns my daughter's unborn child?" Caleb asked.

"Among other things yes… I think that it is wonderful that we will soon have a new member of our respective lines. I have never seen Bo so happy…" Trick said.

"But?" Caleb knew where this was going.

"But… I would like this child to be born into a loving family, and that won't happen if you and I can't see past our differences" Trick finished.

"Differences? I wouldn't call your clan killing my son, a difference" Caleb hissed. How could Trick think he would put something like this past him?

"You can't blame the actions of one person on the whole clan…. Collin was the one at fault, and he paid for it with his life-"

"What?" Caleb frowned. He had spent the better part of 12 years looking for his son's killer, the one who was responsible for the attack on his family. And now he was supposedly dead.

"He was put to death, what he did was against our clan's orders… and a child was killed in the process…. I could not condone that"

"You ordered him killed?" Caleb asked.

"Yes, killing a child was inexcusable…. My father would have done much worse to him, I gave him a merciful death" Trick said finishing his scotch, feeling the liquid burning down his throat. Caleb looked at him with sad eyes. To know that his son's killer was dead, was the news he had been waiting to hear for over a decade. He would have liked to have punished Trick's brother himself, but to know that it wasn't Trick's personal orders changed everything. He wanted the same as Trick, to have his grandchild born into a family of peace not war.

"Thank You…. You avenged my son when I couldn't" Caleb said. "Perhaps this child, is a means for us to have a fresh start… to unite our families, I wouldn't be opposed to calling a truce" Caleb smirked.

Trick stood and placed his now empty glass on the desk in front of him. "I agree. We are stronger together than we are apart" The barkeep stated. Calling a truce would be the best thing for both families. No one would dare try harming that baby. Caleb stood from his seat and held out his hand for Trick to take. "To a new start" he smiled. Trick took his hand and shook lightly. "To a new start" he repeated. The two men spent the next hour conversing about various battles they had been in. They actually had a lot in common than they realised.

**Tots & Toddlers (Downtown)**

Bo and Lauren had been in the store for 20 minutes and were surprised by the variety of things they had. Everything was so adorable, it was hard to choose between different things. The cribs were stunning. Bo was also shocked at the prices of some of these things, she was kind of uncomfortable with the fact that Lauren was paying for everything. She needed to get the P.I business up and running again, she wanted to provide for her daughter too. It is something she would have to discuss with Lauren later.

"Bo look at these!" Bo was brought out of her neurosis when she heard Lauren's voice. The succubus looked up to see the blonde holding a tiny white onesie that read 'My Mommies Love Me'. She couldn't help but laugh at the grin the blonde had on her face. Lauren was so excited, it was great to see her like this. After everything that had happened, Bo was glad that Lauren was happy, she would spend the rest of her life keeping her that way. "Aw that's so cute" Bo replied. "I know, I am so getting one…. How cute will she look in this?" Lauren smiled. "Super cute" Bo chuckled. Lauren had already filled the shopping cart with a bunch of stuff, clothes, onesies, some bottles and pacifiers and the next thing was toys.

Sticking with the theme of the baby's room, Bo had picked up a medium sized Ladybug soft toy and threw it in the cart. Lauren thought they might need some more, so they were now walking down the soft toy isle, looking for the cutest toys they could fine. "What about this one?" Bo picked up a simple brown bear. "He's **beary** cute" she mocked with a laugh. Lauren chuckled. "He certainly is, throw it in" she said. Bo did what she said, placing the toy in the cart. After they had picked 2 more toys they made their way over to the cribs. After all it was the most essential thing on their list.

"I like this one" Lauren said touching the mahogany crib. Bo came beside the blonde and inspected the object. "It's great. Nice colour too" Bo said. Lauren hummed in agreement. "I agree, ok its settled we'll get this one" she said. Bo grabbed a box from behind the display and settled it in the cart. She wondered how she was going to put this together, she was never much for handy work. But she would give it her best shot. Another 20 minutes and they had picked out a car seat, and a huge box of diapers that would last them at least a month. Lauren also bought some baby blankets, she couldn't get over how gorgeous they were. Shopping for the baby made her even more excited for her daughter's arrival. It was just a waiting game from here on out.

**1 Hour Later (Lauren's Condo)**

Lauren was exhausted, thanks to the pregnancy she felt more tired than usual. They had only been shopping for an hour and she couldn't stop herself from yawning every 5 minutes. When the two women got into Lauren's house they were relieved for it to be over. Shopping was fun at the beginning but then you have to lug all of the stuff you have bought around, since Lauren wasn't lifting heavy things, it was all on Bo. Bo had put everything in the baby's room. While Lauren put the bottles away in the kitchen. She wanted everything organised.

Bo had opened the box for the crib, pulling out assorted white plastic bags that housed different parts of the crib. She was shocked at how many bags there were. She dug her hand in the box, pulling out the instruction manual. She frowned looking at the writing. Of course, it was in Italian. "Crap!" Bo yelled aloud. Bo had no idea what any of the book said. "Bo? What's wrong?" Lauren asked walking into the room. Bo turned around with a frustrated sigh. "It's in Italian, how am I supposed to put it together if I don't know what its saying?" Bo said, handing the blonde the paper.

"Don't worry about it, Adam is coming back in an hour and he speaks fluent Italian so he can do it" Lauren said. Bo huffed. Of course Adam was fluent, the perfect Angel. She knew she had nothing to worry about in terms of his intensions, but she couldn't help but feel jealous when Lauren spoke about him. She wanted to show Lauren she has changed so she let it go. "Ok, sounds good" she smiled. Lauren was impressed, she half expected Bo to yell and scream but nothing. Maybe she is mature after all. "Great, why don't we put the clothes away and then order some take out, I am dying for some Chinese food" Lauren smiled before picking up the bag of clothes and taking them over to the dresser.

**Clubhouse**

Kenzi and Hale were sitting on the couch, watching one of Kenzi's favourite zombie movies. Hale hated horror movies, they were predictable and the acting was terrible. But Kenzi loved them and Hale loved Kenzi, so he could deal with it. "How are you gonna deal with having a crying baby here all the time?" Hale asked. He wondered how Kenzi would ever sleep again, he knew babies had a tendency to wake up during the night. And Kenzi loved her sleep, sometime more than him which was not comforting. Kenzi sat up suddenly, "What makes you think it will be here?" she asked. "Oh I dunno, maybe because Bo lives here. She might want her daughter to stay with her once and a while" The siren laughed. Did Kenzi really think that Bo would never bring the baby here?

"But BoLo is back together now, I just assumed that Bo would stay there… Plus this place isn't exactly baby safe, so why would they?" Kenzi said. "So you're cool with Bo moving out?" Hale asked, surprised by Kenzi's calmness. Kenzi shrugged. "I will miss living with my best friend but it was bound to happen sooner or later…. Bo is starting a family what else should I expect? Besides, with Bo gone…. You and I can have this place all to ourselves, you might want to think about using that Ash money to renovate" Kenzi said turning back to the TV. One of the things Hale loved about Kenzi was how forward she was. He looked around the room from his seat. With a little bit of work this house would actually look pretty good. And being the Ash he had access to a bunch of interior designers. It could work.

**Lauren's Condo**

Lauren was out for the count in bed. The blonde was so tired from today, so after their dinner she kissed Bo goodnight and headed off to her comfy bed. Which left Bo alone in the living room watching TV. Bo turned her head when she heard the jingle of keys from the front door. Adam walked in to see Bo sitting on the couch. "Oh Hey Bo" he wasn't expecting to see the brunette here, let alone at 8.30 in the night. "Hey" Bo smiled. "Lauren around?" He asked pacing his some files on the kitchen counter. "Sleeping… she was exhausted" Bo replied. Adam nodded, before taking his blazer off and pulling at his tie. He noticed the bag of stuffed toys on the sofa next to Bo as he hung up his jacket. "Shopping huh? How'd it go?" He asked. Bo switched the TV off and stood up. "Good, we got mostly everything. Including a crib which I was sort of hoping you would help me set up" Bo said.

"You need my help?" He frowned. He didn't think Bo would want his help with anything, especially something for the baby.

"Yeah the instructions are in Italian and Lauren mentioned you are fluent so…" Bo trailed off looking him in the eyes.

Adam nodded. "Il mio piacere" he said. Bo wrinkled her eyebrows at him. "Excuse me?" she said. Adam chuckled, "I said, my pleasure…. I'd be happy to set it up for you" he said honestly. Bo smiled. "Thanks" she said. Adam set off to the baby's room, thinking it probably wouldn't take him long. He walked into the big room, noticing the painted walls and the red ladybugs all over. "Wow! It looks amazing… you guys did a really good job" he praised. "Thanks" Bo smiled. 20 minutes later Adam was half way done assembling the crib, Bo was right it was quite complex.

"So I'm guessing that you and Lauren are back together?" Adam said while he tightened the bolts.

"Yeah… Is that okay with you?" Bo asked. She didn't know why she was asking but she felt like she had to.

"Why wouldn't I be? Lauren's love life is her business" Adam said, he turned his head to Bo suddenly. "But know this, I made a promise to her father that I would protect her and her baby, so please Bo…. Don't hurt her again" he said calmly. Bo wanted to tell him to mind his own business but she knew that he was only looking out for his friend and she respected that. She would never hurt Lauren again, she would die before she let that happen. "Trust me, I won't be making that mistake again…. I am glad she has such a good friend like you" Bo responded. Adam smiled turning back to the crib, he tightened the last Bolt and stood up. "I think that should be good" he said. Bo walked over and shook the crib, testing the sturdiness. It was solid and it looked great.

"Thank You" she said.

"No problem…. So if you guys are back together you will probably be moving in now huh?" he asked. Bo raised her eyebrows, she and Lauren hadn't spoken about living arrangements yet. And Bo didn't think the clubhouse was any place to bring a baby, with all the exposures in the walls and the dripping pipes it wasn't exactly safe for a new-born.

"Uh, we haven't really talked about it actually… besides wont it be weird, you, me, Lauren and the baby all under one roof?" she asked. Adam laughed, "I would imagine so but you don't have to worry about me… I am actually leaving in a couple of days" he said.

"Leaving? Where are you going?

"New York, turns out one of the clubs I'm looking to buy needs a bunch of work done, I have to apply for permits and a liquor licence…. I have to be there" He finished.

"Wow, sounds like a lot of work…. I know Lauren will miss you" Bo said. Lauren had just got Adam back as a friend and now he was leaving. With all of her pregnancy hormones she will probably be upset.

"Not as much work as raising a child. I'll miss her too, but I plan on keeping in touch and visiting as often as I can…. It just sucks that I won't get to meet the little one before I leave" he said sadly.

"Yeah that does suck… well I promise that we will send pictures" Bo said honestly. Now that she had spent time with Adam, Bo realised that he was actually a really cool guy, he was kind and god was he polite. Lauren was really going to miss him.

…**..**

**A/N: Ok, stopping here. We are only on 12 so don't worry we got more to cover. I know that Trick and Caleb's history was a little anti-climactic but I think I have written enough angst for you guys, so I wanted the rest of this story to be FLUFFY! I had to do the instruction manual thing, because it was right there and I am fluent Italian and was sick of looking up translations. Just easier. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Reviews Welcome and Thanks for Reading :)**


	13. Chapter 13: This Is What It Feels Like

**A/N: Ok, baby time now. Took me all day to write this up, I wanted to get it just right for you guys so I hope I have succeeded. Won't be able to update tomorrow, have some business going on, but I will be back Monday… Promise. Enjoy :)**

…**..**

**Chapter 13: This Is What It Feels Like**

**Clubhouse (1 Month Later)**

"You all packed up?" Kenzi asked.

Bo nodded as she zipped up her 2nd duffle bag. "Yep, good to go" she said.

The last month had been great, Bo and Lauren had connected on a whole new level, they were talking more, and made time for themselves. Their relationship had never felt so solid. Adam had left to go to New York a couple of days after he set up the crib with Bo. Lauren got upset like Bo had predicted, she cried for days blaming it on the hormones. She was very sad to see him go, she had just got him back as her best friend and he had to leave. But he promised to call, and visit whenever he had the time, which Lauren took as a compromise.

Bo had met Lauren's mother for the first time. Lily really liked Bo, she revealed that she was good friends with Bo's grandmother, Isabeau. That was a shock to everyone including Trick, since their families were always at each other's throats they didn't expect the two women to be friends, let alone good friends. Lily would always tell Bo that she reminded her of her friend. Bo loved the stories Lily would tell her about Isabeau, she felt like she got to know her through Lily. It was amazing. Lauren loved that hers and Bo's family were now getting along, she never knew what the conflict between her father and Trick entailed but she was glad it was over.

Dyson had also returned, stating that he no longer loved Bo, only as a dear friend. Lauren didn't want to see him at first, she was afraid with her hormones out of whack and the control of her powers slipping that she might hurt him, or worse. Not that he didn't deserve it, but that was water under bridge. Especially when the wolf came to visit her one day, and sincerely apologized for what happened, he took full responsibility for what happened. Saying that he initiated it and if he hadn't nothing would have happened. Lauren thought his words over and he was somewhat correct, yes maybe if he hadn't moved to kiss her, Bo wouldn't have kissed him back. But then again, even though he did start it, Bo could have stopped it… but she didn't. So she was just as much to blame as him.

Lauren accepted Dyson's apology, after all hating him wouldn't give her any satisfaction. It would just mean that he was living rent free in her head. She didn't need that. Dyson had also mentioned that he met up with an old friend on his travels, a fellow wolf shifter named Kiera. Apparently they fought together a couple of centuries ago and had a… history shall we say. So Dyson was happy with someone who could reciprocate his feelings. Lauren felt at ease knowing that she didn't have to worry about him moving in on her woman anymore. In aid of Lauren's new relationship terms, she and Bo also went to couples counselling. Bo was hesitant at first but Lauren assured it would be good for them and it would strengthen their bond. And she was right.

Over the last few sessions, Bo saw what Lauren really felt about things like her feeding when she was human. How that made her feel and how she felt like she wasn't good enough for her. It killed Bo that Lauren felt that way. Lauren also got to see Bo's insecurities too, how the brunette though **she** wasn't good enough for the blonde, how scared she was that she might end up hurting her and how she thought she would lose her when Lauren would eventually grow old and die. Lauren had no idea Bo felt so strongly about these things. Bo could be emotionless sometimes and shut herself down. Making it hard for Lauren to be able to tell if something was bothering her. The couple were really getting down to the roots of their connection, making it stronger by their honesty and determination. They had ever felt so much in love before.

After their sixth counselling session, Lauren decided it was time for them to take the next step and have Bo move in. She wanted their daughter to be raised in a home with both of her parents under one roof. Bo said yes without hesitating, it was everything she wanted and more, since she found out she wasn't human and ran away from home, she felt like she would never have a chance at a normal life or even a family to call her own. But she had all that now, she had a beautiful girlfriend who she loved more than anything on the planet and a baby girl on the way, who even though she hadn't laid eyes on she loved too.

Which led her to where she was now…..saying goodbye to the clubhouse.

Bo looked around her now empty room, the tables and nightstands were clear and the dresser was cleaned out. Now that Bo was moving out Kenzi had called Dibs on her room, which Bo was happy to give to the human, she even passed her big four poster bed to Kenzi. Although the human swore she would wash it down first, buy a new mattress and new sheets. Given Bo's many, many sexual partners over the years she didn't want to be too careful.

"I can't believe we're not gonna be roomies anymore" Kenzi croaked out. It had only now just hit her that she wouldn't wake up to seeing her best friend in the morning. Bo started to also well up at the sound of Kenzi's tone. "I know" she said as she swept the human into a hug. "This is so silly, I'm gonna see you in couple of hours" Bo chuckled. Kenzi nodded her head that was buried in Bo's neck.

"You and Hale are going to be happy here" Bo said pulling back.

"You think so?" Kenzi whispered.

Bo smiled. "I know so…. I love you Kenz" she said. "I love you to Bo-Bo" Kenzi replied. Bo kissed the human on the head and took her leave. It wasn't like they were never going to see each other again, Bo was only moving a couple of blocks away. And knowing Kenzi she would stop by all the time, even if she wasn't asked to. It was just sad because it was a big change in their lives. Like the end of an era some might say. But in many ways it signified new things as well. It signified Kenzi's growing relationship with Hale **and** it signified Bo's new life with Lauren and their daughter.

**Lauren & Bo's House**

Bo was all moved in, Lauren had left some space for Bo in her walk in closet, which Bo took full advantage of. It amazed Lauren at how much leather Bo really owned. In the last month, Lauren's baby bump had grown exponentially, even though she had only technically been pregnant for 3 months, she looked like she was reaching 7 months. Thankfully her nausea was finally gone and the cravings had died down some, but the hormones had increased, if anything they had gotten worse. Every time Lauren and Bo would try to connect intimately, Lauren would run out before any clothes were off. Lauren was going through a phase where she thought she looked hideous from all the weight she had put on. Bo assured her that she was as beautiful as ever, if not more because she truly was glowing.

Lauren wasn't having any of it, the only time she would let Bo touch her was when she really needed a release and that was hardly ever, now that she was only 2 more months away from her due date, Lauren's sexual desire had died down, to Bo's dismay. Bo took it all in stride because she knew that when everything was all said and done they were going to have something that would change their lives for the better. And that was worth waiting for.

The two women were sitting on the couch watching a movie that they had already lost interest in. "Ow! I am so going to be a soccer mom" Lauren said clutching her stomach. Since Lauren was coming to the end of her pregnancy, the baby was kicking a lot more than usual. Bo laughed as she placed her hand on top of Lauren's. "Wow! She is kicking hard" Bo said. Lauren nodded, "Ya know, we still don't have a name for her yet" she said looking to her girlfriend. "Oh yeah, with everything going on I guess we got a little side tracked. Got any new ideas?" Bo asked.

Lauren made a thinking expression. There were so many names to choose from and they were all great names. "Some, I read a few books. Ok, how about Paige?" Lauren said. Bo shrugged, "It's pretty, but i dunno… I think it's hard to choose a name when we haven't even seen her yet" Bo replied. Lauren understood Bo's point and she did agree, but she was worried that when she did see her for the first time that she still wouldn't be able to come up with anything. "You're right. I still think we should think some over though, just in case we can't come up with anything" Lauren said. Bo nodded, "Ok, umm…. What about Hayley?" Bo suggested, "It's nice… Hayley Danvers or is it Dennis?" Lauren asked. They hadn't spoken about whose last name the baby would take.

"Uh, I don't know… I never really thought about it. I think we should settle on a first name before her last name" Bo chuckled. Lauren laughed, "True… hey what about Beth?" Lauren smiled. Bo frowned at the blonde, she was surprised that Lauren would think of her adoptive name. "What made you think of that name?" Bo asked. Lauren shrugged, "Well it's really pretty, and that way if she takes my last name, she will still be named after you" she smiled. Lauren's words warmed Bo's heart, she didn't think that Lauren would think about naming the baby after her.

"Beth Danvers…. I love it" Bo said.

"Yeah? Me too…. So it's settled then, Beth" Lauren replied.

Bo nodded before leaning in for gentle kiss, "I love you" Bo whispered on the blonde's lips.

"I love you too" Lauren replied. Bo bent down to kiss her girlfriend's growing stomach. "I love you too Ladybug" Bo said, earning a kick from the baby. "She is going to have one mean kick" Bo said, feeling the movement underneath her hand. "Just like her mamma" Lauren laughed.

**3 Weeks Later**

Bo was fast asleep in their comfy bed when she was shook suddenly. "Bo? Wake Up!" Lauren yelled, shaking her girlfriend. Bo groaned in protest, looking at the clock that read 6.15 a.m. Over the last few nights, Bo had trouble sleeping. She thought it was nothing but then realised it was probably nerves from the fact that she was going to be a mother soon. Bo opened her eyes half way to see the girlfriend, standing in front of her holding her stomach. "What is it?" She yawned. Lauren smiled. "My water just broke" Lauren said. Bo's eyes snapped open upon hearing her girlfriend's words. "What?! Oh my god! Ok, don't panic…You lie down and I will call Dr. Carter…." Bo trailed off running to grab her phone. Lauren did as instructed and laid gently on the bed. Lauren held her stomach and winced in pain, her contractions were coming on fast and long.

20 minutes later Bo opened the door to a flustered Dr. Carter who had all the supplies ready for the big home birth. Lauren made it clear that she wanted the baby to born at home, even though she was a Doctor she hated being in hospital as the patient, ironic right? Bo was all for it as long as they took the proper precautions. Dr. Carter assured them that home births were just as safe as they were in a hospital. Plus Lauren wanted to be somewhere she felt safe, since the shooting, the clinic didn't feel all that safe anymore.

Lauren was now taking deep breaths in and out, getting through her contractions that were getting more painful by the second. "So I hear your water has broken?" Emily said walking into the bedroom and making her way to Lauren, setting her bag down on the floor. Lauren nodded. "Looks like it, contractions are coming closer together now…. I think she wants out" Lauren joked. Bo sat beside her girlfriend, holding her from behind. "Ok dear I am just going to take a quick peek ok?" She said softly. Lauren nodded, she was starting to sweat now and was crying from the pain. Emily looked under the end of the bed sheet, inspecting the blonde. "Ok, you were definitely right about her wanting out. I can already see the top of her head…. Time to start pushing now ok?" Emily moved the sheet up a bit so she could get a clear view.

"You can do this Babe, just lean on me ok?" Bo said into her girlfriend's ear. Lauren closed her eyes and nodded, as she leaned back into Bo's body, squeezing her hand tight. She pushed until she couldn't push anymore. Being an empath the pain she was already feeling from the labour was being magnified. It was too much. "Lauren she is half way through, I need you to do one more" Emily said. Lauren shook her head crying, "I can't", Bo kissed her head, "Yes you can, come on babe, just one more big push ok?" Bo whispered. Lauren was exhausted, she hadn't slept most of the night and now she was pushing a person out of her body.

Lauren took a deep breath and gave one more final push. After she felt the pain fade slightly she slumped back into Bo's body. Bo smiled kissing her girlfriend on the head, "You did great babe..." Bo trailed off when she heard the high pitched wail of her baby girl. Emily cleaned the baby off, and wrapped her in a clean towel before handing her to the new mothers. "Congratulations, you have a beautiful baby girl" she smiled. Lauren cradled the girl in her arms, gazing into her light brown eyes. She was perfect, with her button nose and her dark brown hair. "Hi, Beth…" Lauren whispered, before kissing her daughter's forehead. Bo was now crying, she couldn't believe it, she was a mother.

Emily smiled witnessing the interaction, she wanted to give them some privacy. "I will leave you two. Lauren I will call your mother on my way out. Congratulations again, she is perfect" She said closing up her bag. Lauren looked up, "Thank you so much" she said. Emily nodded before walking out of the room, leaving the new parents alone. Bo reached her hand out, taking her daughter's hand, the girl quickly grabbing Bo's finger with her tiny hand. "Whoa, she's gotta a killer grip" she laughed. Bo settled back against the headboard, bringing Lauren with her. "How's mommy doing?" She whispered to the blonde. Lauren smiled, she couldn't take her eyes off her daughter. "Mommy is exhausted… but happy, very happy" she replied.

Bo chuckled, "I love you" she whispered.

"I love you too" Lauren said turning her head to give her girlfriend a soft kiss on the lips.

**1 Hour Later**

After Bo and Lauren had basked in the arrival of their daughter, Lauren gave little Beth to Bo and went to clean herself up. Thanks to her healing powers, Lauren showed no sign of any wear and tear. If anyone looked at her they would have a hard time believing she was ever pregnant. While Lauren took a much needed shower, Bo was left with Beth. Bo held the girl in her arms, she couldn't stop looking at her. The brunette got up, taking the baby into her room and over to the changing table, she thought it was probably a good idea to get a diaper on her and into some Pj's. Bo laid her down gently on the soft mattress, slowly unfastening her from the towel. She then reached into the underneath compartments, grabbing a diaper and opening the packet.

"This isn't so hard, is it?" Bo said aloud. Beth just looked at her trying to stretch her small arms out. With her diaper fitted securely, Bo sidestepped the table, still keeping her eyes on her daughter and reached for the first onesie she saw. When she pulled it in front of her she noticed it was the one that Kenzi bought, it was a white onesie with a cute cartoon bumble bee on the front with the words **'Queen'** above it. As in **'Queen Bee'**, Bo laughed at the image. She settled the piece of clothing down next to Beth and then lifted the girl up, placing her on top of the suit. "Ready baby girl?" Bo smiled as she gently lifted Beth's tiny legs and placed them in the onesie, once she was all in, Bo buttoned her up and lifter her back into her arms.

"There we are, all pretty" she whispered. Beth gave her mother a small moan. She was probably hungry. Bo cradled the girl in her arms, before grabbing one of the baby blankets Lauren had bought and took it with her as she walked to the nursing chair, sitting down. Beth started to fuss from her hunger, "Don't worry Ladybug, mommy will be in soon and then we will get you all fed" Bo soothed stroking the baby's cheek with her finger. "You are so beautiful" she whispered. Beth yawned, stretching her small limbs out. "Bo?" Lauren called from their bedroom. Bo looked up "In here" she yelled calmly not wanting to startle her daughter.

Lauren walked in, fully clothed and looking very…. Fit? Bo frowned, she was no expert but she knew that a woman's body doesn't snap back within 1 hour of giving birth. "What?" Lauren wrinkled her eyebrows at Bo's expression. "Nothing it's just…. How are you so…." Bo trailed off not knowing the right word to use. "Flat?" Lauren filled in for her. Bo nodded. Lauren laughed. "I healed" Lauren said simply. "You healed?" Bo said. "Yeah, my mom said she went through the same thing…. It's part of our healing ability" she added. Bo nodded in understanding. She couldn't help but think that Lauren looked hot. Bo stood up with the baby in her arms, waiting for Lauren to settle in the chair.

Bo noticed Lauren had a bottle of milk in her hand. "I thought you wanted to give her breast milk?" Bo said looking at the bottle. "I am, I pumped 2 bottles yesterday" she said holding out her hands for her daughter. Bo handed Beth to her girlfriend, Lauren cradling her head in her arm gently. The blonde brought the bottle up to the girl's small mouth watching as Beth wasted no time in latching on to the teet. "Oh I thought you were going to do it the natural way" Bo said standing in front of them both. Lauren chuckled and shook her head. "Please, if she is anything like you… I would have no boobs left" she mocked. Bo laughed knowing Lauren was right, she did love boobs.

"Nice outfit" Lauren said gesturing to her daughter's pj's.

"Yeah I picked the first one on top…. We will have to thank Kenzi, she looks adorable" Bo said.

"She sure does…" Lauren said looking at her daughter. "Oh by the way, my mom called… she and my dad are on their way. You should call Trick, Kenzi and Hale" The blonde said meeting her girlfriend's eyes. "Ok, I'll go do that" Bo said making her way to her bedroom to grab her phone. Lauren watched as her daughter drank from her bottle. The blonde grabbed one of her tiny hands and held it softly. She was a mother now, it was so surreal. She wished her brother was here to meet his niece. She loved this girl so much, with all of her empathy, the love she was feeling was so powerful. She would protect this baby with her life, she would make sure that she lived a happy and joyous life, no matter what life threw at them.

Lauren heard a knock at the door, followed by Bo's voice. "I got it" she yelled. Bo opened the door to see Caleb and Lily smiling in excitement. Lily brought Bo in for a hug, while Caleb patted her on the arm. "Where is my granddaughter?" Lily asked. Bo smiled, "She is in her room with Lauren, being fed. She was getting cranky" Bo chuckled. Lily nodded before walking off to the baby's room. Caleb closed the door behind him, and looked to Bo. "Dr. Carter said Lauren's labour was quick" he said. "Yeah it was, and now Lauren is all healed, thanks to your angel genes" Bo laughed. Caleb smiled and nodded. He was glad that his daughter had no problems during her labour and she and the baby were healthy. "Do you want to meet her?" Bo asked. "More than anything… Lead the way" he said gesturing to the hallway. Bo grinned and walked to Beth's room, Caleb following closely behind.

**Beth's Room**

"So what's her name?" Lily said as she rocked the baby girl in her arms.

"Beth" Lauren said, "Beth? What made you choose that name?" she asked. "It was the name Bo's adoptive parents gave her they took her in. It fits her" Lauren finished. Lily smiled looking down at the now sleeping baby. "It certainly does… I am so happy for you sweetie" she said, tears starting to fall. Lauren stood next to her mother giving a sympathetic look, "Please don't cry mom" she pleaded her own tears threatening to fall. "Sorry honey, it's just she is so precious" Lily said, Lauren hummed in agreement. "Yeah she is, Bo says she had my eyes. When she wakes up you can see for yourself. But as you can see she definitely takes after Bo regarding her hair" Lauren chuckled, smoothing over some of the girl's dark hair.

"Let's hope that's the only thing she gets from me" Bo joked walking into the room with Caleb. He walked over to his daughter and brought her into a tight hug, kissing her on the head. "Congratulations Darling" he whispered. Caleb could not be any more proud of his daughter than he was in this moment. Lauren had taken control of her life, she stood up for herself and now she was better for it. Laure smiled. "Thank you Father". Caleb turned to his wife to see his new-born granddaughter sleeping peacefully. Lily handed Beth to him, careful not to wake her. "She is beautiful…. I swear to keep you safe from harm, you will be blessed by the ancestors of our family…You have Angels watching over you, sweet girl" he whispered leaning down to give the girl a kiss on the head.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door. Before Bo even had a chance to go and answer it, they all heard Kenzi's voice. "Yo Bo-Bo, where you at?" the human yelled. Thanks to Kenzi's yelling, Beth was now awake and screaming bloody murder. Lauren gave Bo a scowl as she took her daughter from her father's arms. "Shh it's ok… I know… you're ok" Lauren soothed rocking the girl back and forth. Kenzi burst in the bedroom with her arms open and quickly pulled Bo into a bone crushing hug. "Congrats Bo-Bear… Where is the little one?" she asked. Bo pulled away and playfully slapped Kenzi on the arm. The human made a hurt expression, clutching her arm. "What the hell! What's with the abuse?" she asked.

Bo gave her friend an annoyed stare, "You woke my daughter up from her nap… Do you have any idea how long it took to get her down?" Bo scolded. Kenzi gave an apologetic look, "Oh god, I'm sorry Bo, really" she said walking over to Lauren who had finally calmed the girl down. Kenzi looked at the baby, and immediately melted. She didn't normally like babies, but she had to admit, BoLo baby was cute. "Sorry Lauren, I assumed she would have been awake. Sorry ladybug… Auntie Kenzi didn't mean to scare you" Kenzi whispered taking the girl's hand. Lauren looked in awe as Beth gave her first smile. "She's smiling!" she said. Bo ran over to see for herself. "Now she is even cuter" the brunette said.

"See being loud has its perks" Kenzi said proudly. "What's her name?" the human asked. "Beth" Bo said. Kenzi raised her eyebrows, she knew exactly where they got that name from. She looked down at the still smiling baby, thinking it definitely suited her. "Bo she is adorable" Kenzi whispered holding the girl's hand. "Where's Hale?" Lauren asked. "Oh he had some Ash biz to take care of, said he would be by later" Kenzi explained. Lauren nodded. "Oh that reminds me, Trick said there was a fight at the Dahl last night so as soon as he is finished cleaning up, he will be over" Kenzi added. Bo nodded. She really wished that Trick was here to see his great granddaughter, but he was coming by later so she would leave it for now.

After 20 minutes, Lily and Caleb had retreated to their home. Caleb had and urgent business matter and Lily had a meeting with one of her charity foundations. Which left Bo, Lauren and Kenzi with baby Beth. When Bo noticed that Lauren was yawning every 5 seconds, she insisted that she take some well-deserved rest. Lauren protested at first, she really didn't want to be away from her daughter, but she couldn't stay awake long enough to continue arguing. Bo tucked her girlfriend into bed and kissed her gently on the lips. "I love you… Rest now babe" she whispered. Lauren mumbled something that Bo couldn't understand. She was exhausted. Bo got up, leaving the room and closing the door behind her.

The brunette walked into the living room, where she saw Kenzi, rocking Beth in her arms. Bo sat down next to her bestie admiring how good she was with the baby. Beth certainly took a shining to Kenzi, which also made Bo smile. "So how does it feel?" Kenzi asked. Bo frowned. "What?" Kenzi turned her head to the succubus. "Being a mamma?" she smiled. Bo laughed and leaned back against the couch. "In a word. Amazing. I never knew it was possible to love a single person this much, well except for Lauren. But this little girl, is my purpose… I'd die before I ever let anything happen to her" Bo finished. Kenzi gave her friend a proud smile. "I am proud of you Bo-Bo. After everything you **and** Lauren have been through… you deserve this, you deserve to be happy" Kenzi said honestly.

"And so do you, Beth Danvers" Kenzi said, playing with the girl's hand.

"Beth **McKenzie** Danvers" Bo added.

Kenzi looked up shocked, "What?" she whispered.

Bo nodded smiling, "Yeah, Lauren and I talked it over a couple of weeks ago and we would be honoured to have your name as her middle name" She said.

Kenzi was speechless, she never thought Bo would even consider her name as a possible middle name for her daughter. And the fact that she had, warmed Kenzi's heart. Kenzi just smiled at her friend, she literally had no words. Bo leaned her head on Kenzi's shoulder, she was tired too. Obviously not as much as Lauren but she wouldn't be against going for a nap. Everything was coming together now, and if this is how happy a family life made them, then she was all for it.

…

**A/N: Stopping here. I think this is probably the longest chapter I have ever written. So yay me! Probably got a few more chapters left to go, we still have Trick's meeting with his new great granddaughter. And some other fluffy things. Reviews Welcome & Thanks for reading. :)**


	14. Chapter 14: Bo & Beth

**A/N: I know a day late, but I just had a big bunch of assignments dropped on me, The woes of a computer science student I guess. I normaly have all my assignments done in advance, which is why I have time to update, but obviously lecturers don't care if I have a life. So apologies again, I don't know how long this will last for but I am not leaving this story. All mistakes are mine. Enjoy :)**

…**..**

**Chapter 14: Bo & Beth**

**Bo & Lauren's House**

With Lauren still asleep and Kenzi gone, Bo was left with her daughter alone. Bo cradled the baby girl in front of her, looking in to Beth's beautiful Light brown eyes. She definitely got those from Lauren. Beth was wide awake, giving Bo a small smile as she balled up her tiny fists, moving them about in the air. "You are the cutest baby in the whole word" Bo said making her daughter smile. "You have your mommy's beautiful eyes, yes you do" she said playing with Beth's hand. When Bo heard a knock at the door, she placed Beth in the white bassinet beside her. "I will be right back Ladybug" Bo said walking to the door, opening it.

"Trick?! You came?" Bo said, seeing her grandfather. Trick smiled, "Of course I came Bo… so where is the little one?" he said smiling. Bo nodded her head sideways, gesturing him to come in. Bo closed the door behind her before walking over to the bassinet and gently lifting her daughter up and into her arms. "Trick, meet Beth" she smiled. Trick looked in awe as he laid eyes on his great granddaughter for the first time, "A beautiful name for a beautiful girl" he said. Bo looked at him, "Do you want to hold her?" she asked. Trick gave a small smile, "Yes please" he replied. Bo handed the girl to him, Trick cradled her in his arms as Beth reached her small hand out, touching his chin with her tiny fingers as she smiled.

Bo chuckled seeing the interaction. "She likes you". Trick took Beth's hand and shook it playfully. "Where is Lauren?" he said looking around. "Sleeping, she was really exhausted" Bo answered. Trick nodded in understanding. "You look like you could use some sleep too" Trick said noticing Bo's tired expression. Bo hummed in agreement. "I really could but, this little one is wide awake and with Lauren sleeping, I wanted to have some, one on one time" she said eyeing the squirming baby. Trick understood the feeling of getting to know your new-born child. You want to be around them as much as you can, so they know how much you love them. Trick was the same way with Aifie, but as the brunette got older the more she rebelled. He only wished he had been around more, then maybe Bo wouldn't have been given up at birth.

Trick was brought out of his thoughts when Beth let out a small cry. "Hungry Cry" Trick said rocking the girl back and forth trying to calm her. Bo looked surprised and then realised, of course he knew, he was a father too. Bo got up and went to the kitchen and prepared the Bottled Breast milk, quickly bringing it over to the crying infant. Bo settle on the couch as Trick handed Beth to her carefully. Bo supported her head in the crook of her right arm, holding the bottle in her left. "Here you go, ladybug" Bo whispered as she placed the bottle in front of Beth, she wasted no time in latching onto the teat.

Trick couldn't help but notice Bo's smile as she fed the baby. He was truly happy for her, she had been lost for so long. And now she finally had a family of her own, a daughter and a partner to share a happy life with. He wished that his wife was here to see it, or even his daughter. Aifie had no idea that she now had a granddaughter. Trick looked at his watch noticing the time, it was getting late. "I will leave you to it" he said standing up from his seat. Bo turned and looked at him, "You don't have to leave" she said. Trick smiled stepping forward, hovering over his granddaughter's. He reached out to take Beth's hand, shaking it gently. "Yes I do, trust me after she has fed, she will be tired. Then you can put her to bed and then yourself… It was a pleasure meeting you Beth, I love you very much" he whispered as he felt Beth grasp his finger tight. She understood. Bo smiled, as she kept feeding the girl. "Thanks for coming, maybe we will come by tomorrow?" she said. Trick nodded, "I look forward to it" he said before taking his leave. Bo looked down to her daughter and smiled, "That was you great grandpa…. You will learn so much from him, just like your mamma" she whispered. After Beth had finished her bottle and Bo burped her, the succubus walked the girl to her room and quickly settled on the nursing chair. 'God this chair is comfy' she thought. It really was, it is probably why Lauren picked it.

Bo reached her right hand out, flipping the light switch on the wall. The room fell into a dim pink glow, from the nightlights they had installed in the ceiling. Bo wrapped Beth in her baby pink blanket, keeping her warm and snuggly. As Bo rocked her from side to side she could see the girl's eyes starting to droop. Trick was right, she was tired after her feed. She stroked her daughter's cheek with her finger. She couldn't help but smile at how adorable she was. She never thought someone like her would have this life. A soul-mate, a child…. And a home. Life certainly didn't get any better than this.

Before she knew it Bo had fallen asleep, with Beth in her arms who was also snoring softly. Lauren woke up to an empty bed, she frowned wondering where her girlfriend was. She got up and put her Robe back on. Tying the front of the robe she looked to the baby monitor, watching the red lights go up more than usual indicating there was more than just a sleeping baby in the room. She smiled to herself when realisation hit her. **'She fell asleep in the chair' **Lauren quickly made the bed, then made her way to Beth's room. Lauren laughed as she took in the sight, Bo had her head turned to the side, with one hand on her leg and the other still holding Beth, who was very much awake and kicking her tiny legs in the air obviously wanting to move from her position. Lauren walked over and picked her daughter up into her arms, kissing her on the head. "Good Morning, sweetie… Did you wear your Mama out huh?" Beth smiled and made a gurgling sound. Lauren nudged Bo on the leg with her foot, Bo woke up suddenly looking around the room in panic thinking something was wrong.

"What?! What happened?" she said.

Lauren laughed and shook her head. "Nothing babe, everything is fine… It's morning" Lauren said pointing to the window. Bo turned her head, seeing the sunlight. "Oh, sorry I didn't mean to fall asleep but this chair is amazing" she laughed. Lauren chuckled, she totally agreed with her. "Why don't you change little miss here and I will go take a shower" she smiled kissing both girls and heading out the door. Lauren placed Beth on the changing table and unbuttoned her onesie, ready to see what little surprise she had left in her diaper. Lauren pulled her little arms and legs out of the onesie gently before throwing it in the laundry basket to the side. After 5 minutes Lauren had changed Beth's diaper and after quickly clothing her in a super cute denim dungarees that Bo had bought when Lauren was pregnant.

"Okay, how about we get you fed and then we see what today has in store for us?" Lauren asked Beth who just looked at her. Lauren sat in the nursing chair and settled into it comfortably. She lifter her shirt up just enough for Beth to get a good grip. Lauren exhaled as she felt the girl latch on, it felt weird being it was the first time she had breast fed her. She made a mental note to pump more bottles later. After 5 minutes, Beth was all fed and wide awake. Bo came walking back into the room, all showered and wearing fresh clothes. Lauren handed Beth to her mama. "You take her, while I go and change. Then we can start our day" Lauren walked off back to her room, making a bee line for the bathroom to wash and brush her teeth.

"Ok Ladybug, time for you to see your first cartoon" Bo brought the girl up to her face, kissing her little nose, before bringing her back into her arms.

…**..**

**A/N: I know its short but I had a work load just dropped on my lap, making it very hard for me to make time, but I will find a way. Might be another 2 days till I get the next one up. Let me know what you think and thanks for reading :)**


	15. Chapter 15: Come A Little Closer

**A/N: Yey! Ch15. I think I might wrap this up in 2 more chapters, just because there is nothing more I can do with this story. Plus I wanted to start my next fic idea. Which I am thinking will be a doccubus/copdoc fic. All will be explained when I post it. Thanks :) Time Jump now**

**Rated M-ish :)**

…

**Chapter 15: Come A Little Closer**

**Bo & Lauren's House (1 Year Later)**

The last year had been amazing. Beth was growing into the cutest little girl you would ever lay your eyes on. Her hair had gone darker and her eyes, lighter. Her personality was also starting to come in to play. Her temper was all Bo, especially when she didn't get what she wanted. But she was also very smart and collected, which she obviously got from Lauren. One day Kenzi randomly asked what her powers would be which made Lauren question who she was going to take after more. She had never heard of any Fae that inherited both powers from their parents. But Bo was special and Lauren came from a rare and powerful species of Fae. So to answer Kenzi's question, Lauren didn't have a clue and that scared her.

Beth also had her first birthday, which was a day of joyous celebration. Although they did hit a bump in the road, when Kenzi forgot to pick up the cake. They gave the human one job, pick up the cake, but Kenzi proved unreliable when she turned up without one. When Lauren questioned her about it, all the girl had to day was 'Crap'. That didn't really answer Lauren's question. Luckily Bo was on her way back from a case, so she picked it up on the way. Adam even returned for Beth's birthday, he made time to come back, since he hadn't met the girl yet. When he laid eyes on her, Beth smiled. She took a liking to him, Lauren explained that it was probably the Addonexus in her that saw him as family. It was great day.

Bo was sitting on the couch going over a new case file. In the last 11 months she had started the P.I business back up. She wanted to make a living to provide for her family. She didn't want to live on her girlfriend's money. Bo looked up from her file, checking on her daughter only to notice that she wasn't there. Bo had left her on the floor, playing with some toys. Since Beth had learned to crawl, she would have the habit of scampering off, as soon as she realised no one was watching her. Bo threw the file to the side and stood up, looking around the room. "Beth!" She yelled, she had been doing this since her daughter learned how to crawl.

Bo circled the couch, noticing Beth's pacifier that was on the floor outside her and Lauren's room. Bo walked forward, entering the room. "Beth? Come one sweetie, mama is too tired to play hide and seek" Bo said looking around the room. The brunette heard the sound of ruffling coming from Lauren's side of the bed so she walked around to investigate. Bo couldn't hold in her laugh when she saw her daughter holding onto Lauren's bottom drawer, standing. Beth had pulled out all of Lauren's underwear, throwing them all over the floor. Beth turned her head to her mother, when she heard a grown up laugh. She gave Bo a toothless smile and ruffled the drawer some more.

"Well look at you" Bo said kneeling down beside her daughter. Bo couldn't believe she was standing, she had been trying for the past month and always failed, falling down on her bottom. But here she was standing up and holding her posture too. Bo took this as the perfect opportunity to try and teach her how to walk. Bo picked all of her girlfriend's underwear up and back into the drawer, before taking her daughter's hands and turning her to face herself. "Ok Ladybug, you want to try walking today?" Bo asked. Beth just gave a wider smile, Bo was going to take that as a yes.

"Ok, let's do this" she said.

Bo steadied the girl and let go of her hands to walk backwards. The succubus held her arms out, gesturing for Beth to walk to her. "Ok, Ladybug come to mama…." Bo waved her over. Beth put her first foot forward, then another until she was wobbling forward trying to get to Bo. "That's it! Come on baby, just a bit more" Bo said smiling. Beth's legs picked up the pace as she walked faster, reaching Bo, the girl just fell into her mother's arms. Bo picked her up, spinning her in the air. "That's my girl! Great job baby" she said kissing her all over.

"What's going on in here?" Bo turned to see her girlfriend standing in the door way.

"Oh nothing, but hey guess who learned how to walk?" Bo smiled kissing her daughter on the head. Lauren raised her eyebrows and gave a happy grin. "Really? Oh my god, that is amazing. Good job ladybug" the blonde said, holding out her arms for her daughter. Beth quickly reached out her arms, signalling she wanted Lauren. Bo handed her over and watched as the girl settled her head in the crook of Lauren's neck. Lauren nuzzled her head against Beth's stroking the back of her head.

"So walking huh?" Lauren asked.

Bo nodded. "Yeah, she escaped from the living room and I found her in here, going through your underwear drawer" she said, seeing Lauren's frown. Bo put her hand up, "Don't worry, none of your favourites got ruined…. Or mine" Bo smirked giving a wink.

Lauren chuckled, she looked down to her daughter who was rubbing her eyes with her tiny fists. All this work must have made her tired. "Looks like someone overdid it… You tired sweetie?" Lauren asked. Beth moaned in agreement. "I am going to put her down for a nap" Lauren said running her hands up and down her back soothing her. Bo nodded, "Ok, I have to get back to reading that case file anyway…. Goodnight Ladybug" Bo said kissing her daughter on the head before making her way to the living room. Lauren walked to Beth's room, quickly changing her into her ladybug pj's. The blonde laid the now sleeping girl down in her crib, pulling the pink baby blanket over her legs, and placing the brown bear Bo had bought beside her. She leaned down to kiss her on the head, smoothing over her dark hair.

"Goodnight, baby girl" she whispered before pulling up the bars of the crib, and headed out the room, turning the baby monitor on as she went. Lauren walked into the living room, seeing her girlfriend flipping through a red folder. Lauren was very proud of Bo, this last year she has managed to take on at least 4 cases a week, and they are all paid handsomely. Not that money was an issue, but she knew how much it bothered Bo when she was the only one bringing home the bacon. That's was all different now, she was glad Bo had a job that she loved. She knew the brunette loved helping people, it is one of the things that made Lauren fall in love with her in the first place. The only thing that they both hated was when Bo had to go away for a few days to a week for a case. Lauren missed having her around and Beth missed her too.

Lauren grabbed 2 beers from the fridge and plopped down on the couch handing one to Bo. "Mmm, thanks babe" Bo said as she took a refreshing sip. Lauren also drank some of hers, "No problem, so how was your day?" Lauren asked. Bo shrugged, flipping the pages. "Good, except for Beth's little acts of escape… I swear she is going to be a nightmare when she is a teenager" Bo said, huffing. Lauren laughed. "Well she definitely got her sense of adventure from you" Lauren said. Bo nodded, she was probably right. Bo closed the file and threw it to the coffee table, she had read enough for tonight. After the two women had finished their beers, they found themselves fooling around on the couch. Bo was on top of her girlfriend, the two of them kissing feverishly.

Bo hand roamed Lauren's body, reaching up her shirt and touching her skin. "We haven't had a quite night like this in a while" Bo whispered against the blonde's lips. Lauren looked into Bo's eyes and gave a smirk. "So let's not waste it by talking…" Lauren trailed off bringing her in for another kiss. Bo loved how forward Lauren had become since getting her wings back. Lauren cupped Bo's face, as she kept kissing her. Bo turned her head to the side, planting kisses over Lauren's arms, and over her winged birthmark. Before they knew it their clothes were on the floor, leaving them exposed to each other.

As they kissed passionately, Bo placed her thigh in front of her girlfriend's centre, the feeling causing Lauren to jerk her hips forward. Their breathing intensified as they started to lose control. Lauren did the same with her own thigh, Bo started to grind on it slowly. They didn't want to rush this. Bo lowered herself down onto Lauren more, their chests now touching. They fit perfectly, like a jigsaw puzzle finally complete. Both women moved slowly against each other. Bo dug her hands into the couch pillows underneath the blonde, gripping tightly. Lauren did the same with her hands, scraping her fingers down Bo's back, making red marks as she went.

"God….. I Love You" Bo whispered, her body moving faster.

Lauren let out a soft chuckle, "I love you too…" She brushed her lips against Bo's. Their movements were getting out of control. Both of them on the brink of ecstasy. "OH GOD!..." Bo mumbled as she came burring her head in Lauren's neck, the jerk of her hips causing Lauren to find her own release. Their movements stopped, both of them trying to catch their breath. Bo lifted her head up, kissing Lauren softly. "That was Uh-Mazing" she said breathing heavy. Lauren laughed, stroking Bo's damp hair behind her ear. "Yes it was" Lauren breathed out. Just as they began to kiss again, the baby monitor beside them lit up with the sound of their daughter crying.

"Well it was great while it lasted" Bo said, getting up, throwing her clothes on and walking to Beth's room. Lauren laid there, gathering her thoughts, then she heard the mumbles of her daughter and the soothing tone of her girlfriend through the baby monitor. She loved her daughter to death but she had a habit of always interrupting them in their intimate moments. Hopefully Bo would get her back to sleep and they could pick up where they left off.

…**..**

**A/N: Stopping here, hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Think the mommies deserve a little sexy time. I know it is short but I think that they will be like that until my work load eases off a bit. Reviews Welcome and thanks for reading. :)**


	16. Chapter 16: A New Beginning

**A/N: Ok as if my work load wasn't enough, my laptop decided to erase itself, so now i have to write on my tablet which I hate, I don't even like using it for University. But never the less I promised you guys an update and like i said i keep my promises. About my next fic idea, it was just an idea so nothing is set in stone. Enjoy :-) **

**...**

**Chapter 16: A New Beginning**

**Bo & Lauren's House (1 Year On)**

Bo and Lauren had been having a hard time wrangling Beth, since the girl had turned 2yrs old her powers had started to make an appearance. When she would get mad her eyes turned a silvery blue just like each of her mother's. She had also developed the power of transporting like Lauren. Which was unerving to say the least, Lauren would leave her in a room for a second and when she went back, the girl would be gone. The only comforting thing was that because Beth was so young she couldn't transport more than 4 feet. So her hudini tricks were limited to inside the house. Rumors had also surface around the Fae community about Beth's abilities. Some didn't care about the fact that she had come into her powers before puberty but other did, so much so that they thought it would be best to take care of the unknown threat.

One night Bo was on a case while Lauren was home With Beth. The doctor put the toddler to bed early and decided to retire herself. Bo had called an hour before wishing her daughter goodnight and telling her girlfriend that she would be home soon. Lauren was just about to drift off to sleep when the baby monitor started making a crackling sound, it only did that if one was switched off. Lauren jumped out of bed and ran to Beth's room, something was wrong, she could feel it. As she got to her daughter's room, she could hear a male voice. "Sorry kid, just following orders..." he trailed off to bringing up his dagger, hovering it over the sleeping toddler. As he went to strike, he found he couldn't move his hands. He was frozen in place. Lauren had her hand up holding the man in place, she was seething with anger. How dare he come into her house and try to kill her daughter. She turned him around, her eyes now growing sliver.

She made him walk forward slowly. She didn't want to wake Beth. She stopped him asnhe was inches away from her, giving him a murderous scowl. "Who sent you?" she said calmly. "Does it matter, my employer isn't the only one after her" he said. Lauren stared at him, "You're right, it doesn't" she said as she made a grasping motion with her hand. the man started to choke, Lauren was using her powers to suffocate him. Meanwhile Bo entered the house, noticing the front door was open, she knew something was wrong. She ran to Beth's rooms, seeing her girlfriend holding thier sleeping daughter in her arms. She also noticed the dead body of a man on the floor. She walked over to her family, wondering what the hell happened. "He tried to kill her, I didn't have a choice" Lauren whispered. Bo nodded, she didn't need an explanation, she woukd have done the same thing...or worse.

After thatbnight Caleb had a law created, forbidding any future attempts on his granddaughter, Trick also seconded the motion and between the twonof them no one dared to argue. Life got a little Easier after the law had passed. They were still a little weary of those who didn't care about the new law, but the ones that did, thankfully they didn't have to worry about. They couldn't understand why anyone would want to hurt an innocent little girl. Beth was the sweetest little girl you would ever meet, she was kind, polite and she was so adorable. Caleb explained that most people wanted her dead in fear of whatbshe would become when she got older, and others wanted her for themselves, to raise her as their own and use her as a weapon. Bo swore that she would never let that happen, not while she was still breathing.

After things died down, Bo and Lauren sank back into their normal routine. Beth even saidnher first word, 'Dude', which she obviouksy got from her Auntie Kenzi. Bo really hoped that her first word would be mama or Mommy but alas that never happened. It made the two parents wonder how much time their daughte actually spent with Kenzi, given the human's colourful language, she could have picked up a lot worse. After a while words just started to pour out of the little girl's mouth, she would see things and saynthe first thing that came to mind. Dog was 'Bow Wow', Cat was 'Kitty' and so on.

Things got out of control when Kenzi bought the toddler a Bear onesie that had a hood with ears. Beth wore it all the time, and when she had to take it off for it to be washed, she refused to wear anything else. When Bo would try to get her into other clothes, the girl would transport behind the succubus and run away. It was cute at first but Bo was getting tired of chasing her around the house. Lauren found it extremely amusing when Bo would be running around the house, chasing after the naked little girl. Beth always had the uppernhand on her, she definitely took after Bo with her defiance, which Bo hated because it was so true.

"Beth! I'm not playing around anymore!" Bo yelled. She was out of breath and she had no idea where the girl was. Lauren was on the couch, gowing over some patient files on her tablet. Bo walked over to the blonde, she decided to admit defeat and ask for help. "Babe do your thing, I don't have it in me to run around anymore" Bo pleaded. Since Beth had developed her transporting power, Lauren had been able to sense where she misted off to. Her mother explained that it was part of the maternal bond and thatbshe had it when Lauren was younger too. Lauren closed her eyes and focused on her duaghter's energy. After a few seconds se opened her eyes and turned to Bo with a smile. "She's in the Laundry Hamper" Lauren said pointing towards the bathroom door.

Bo rolled her eyes and turned around, heading to the bathroom. The brunette walked in and saw the wicker basket in the corner shaking. Yep she was definitley in there. "Ok Ladybug, fun's over" she said lifting up the lid only to find the basket empty. Bo frowned, Lauren said she was in here, Bo dug her hands in, taking clothesnout as she went, but still finding no little naked girl. 'How does she do this?' she thought. The brunette walked back into the living room to see her still naked daughter sitting in her girlfriend's lap In a fit of giggles. Lauren gave Bo a sympathetic look, "She just flew into my lap, she mustnhave know you were coming for her" she smiled, Bo couldn't help but chuckle. Her daughter was definitley clever just like Lauren, she loved that she inhrited the blonde's big brain. With Lauren's brains and Bo's good looks that girl would be unstoppable.

Lauren got up from her seat, lifting the toddler up with her and settling her on her hip. "Ok missy, do you have something you want to say ro you mama?" She said. Beth bowed her head down in shame, before lifting her head up to look at Bo, "Sowi" she said. Bo melted when she gave those puppy dog eyes, which was ironic since she does the same when Lauren gets mad at her. Bo reached out her arms for the girl, which Beth wasted no time in climbing into her mother's arms, the girl purched her lips together, looking at Bo, she did that when she wanted a kiss from someone. Bo complied and gave her daughter a gentle kiss, while stroking her growing brown hair. "I know you want your bear pj's but they are dirty and need to be washed, you can have it back tomorrow. So are you going to come and get dresses?" Bo asked. Beth nodded giving a smile. All was right in the world again... For Now.

...

**A/N: Short I know but just get the ball rolling. Be back tomorrow with another hopefully longer this time. Reviews welcome and thanks for reading :-) **


	17. Chapter 17: It's A Wonderful Life

**A/N: So glad you guys liked the last chapter, I wanted to write some comedy for a change. So here it is, the final chapter to this story. It has certainly been a wild ride to say the least. A big thank you to all the people that favourited, followed and took the time to read this fic. You guys are awesome. I wish that I could keep it going butnimjust don't have the time right now, and I don't want to be one of those writers that just leaves the story open. Thats not fair to you guys. I will be back,mmaybe with a sequal of some kind. Anyway without further a due -**

**... **

**Chapter 17: It's A Wonderful Life **

**Bo & Lauren's House (2 Years Later)**

If Bo had to describe what the last few years of her life had been like, she would have no words. Not because she didn't care, but because their was simply no word that could do it justice. Ever since Bo ran away when she was 18, she convinced herself that she would never have a perfect normal life. But here she was with a family of her own and friends that she loved. Her life was far from normal, but then again being normal is highly overated. But the most important thing was that she had someone she loved. After all having a perfect life meant nothing if you had no one to share it with.

The day that Bo decided to propose to Lauren was probably the most nervous she had ever been in her life. She was terrified that the blonde would say no. She found it hard to believe that someone as pure and kind as Lauren was could ever love someon like her. But she did and she proved it time and time again, she saved her from herself more times than she could count, she brought out the best parts of herself and she gave her a beautiful daughter. Bo had sent Beth off with Lauren's parents, so she and her girlfriend could have some alone time. Bo had ordered Lauren's favourite take out, because let's face it she wasn't known for her cooking and had lit a bunch of candles to try and set the mood.

She didn't want to make a grand gesture because she knew Lauren hated things like that, the blonde liked things to be simple. There was nothing wrong with that. Lauren came through the door, most likely exhausted from work. The blonde hung up her coat before placing her bag on the floor, she couldn't help but smile at the sight of Beth's little shoes, that girl was too cute for her own good and she loved her to death. She quickly took off her shoes placing them next to her daughter's when she smelt an amazing aroma coming from the kitchen, she took in the smell inspecting it, Chinese food. Turns out Bo did listen.

Lauren walked to the kitchen, seeing her girlfriend dishing out two plates. "Something smells good" she said looking at the brunette. Bo looked up from what she was doing and gave the blonde a smile before gesturing for her to sit down at the table. Lauren did as she was told and made her way over to the table and taking a seat, she looked around waiting for her hyper 4yr old to come burting in but nothing. "Where is the ladybug?" She asked. Bo made her way over to the table placing both plates down begore taking a seat ndct to the blonde.

"She is at your parent's house so we could have some mama and mommy time... I think we deserve it, don't you?" Bo askes meeting Lauren's eyes. Lauren nodded, "Indeed we do... Here is to a quiet night" she said lifting up her glass of wine. Bo raised her own glass and clinked it with Lauren's before they took a sip and began to start their meals. Quiet night? Not after she was done with her. After their meals were finished the two decided to retire to the living room, the fire was roaring with warmth as they were sat on the floor with their legs under the coffee table and their backs against the front of the couch.

"I keep waiting for a screaming 4yr old to burst into the room" Lauren said leaning into the couch. Bo laughed, it had been so long since they had a night to themselves. "Me too, but she is safe and sound with her grandparents" Bo said. She needed to do this now before she lost her nerve. "Babe can we talk for a sec?" Bo asked. Lauren frowned, they had been doing nothing but talking. "Sure" she said skeptically. Bo turned around on the floor so she was facing the blonde. "The last few years have been the most amazing years of my life, despite the problems and differences that we have had we always seem to gravitate back to each other...Lauren i love you more than anything in this earth, so..."Bo trailed off reaching into her pocket and pulling out a white velvet box.

"Lauren Danvers... Will you marry me?" Bo asked opening the box. Bo had been saving for months for this ring, it was a platinum silver band with diamond sapphires all over. The moment the brunette laid her eyes on it she knew it was the one for Lauren. Lauren's jaw dropped in shock, she really wasn't expecting this, yes she and Bo had been dating for 4 years and they had a child but with everything going on lately with their careers she just didn't expect it. There was only one answer. "Yes, Yes, a thousand times yes!" She said crashing her lips onto Bo's.

The brunette pulled away smiling before she placed the ring on her finger, it fit perfectly. Lauren looked down at the ring she couldn't get over how stunning it was. "Bo it's beautiful" she whispered. Bo hummed in agreement, "Just like you" she replied. Lauren rolled her eyes playfully. "Babe i already said yes, you don't need to woo me anymore" she joked. Bo laughed and pulled her now fiancé into a passionate kiss, before they knew it, clothes were being torn as they spent he rest of their night celebrating in front of the glowing fire.

Bo was ecstatic, she had everything she ever wanted. A family of her own, friends that she adored and someone who loved her, that she would spend the rest of her life with. But more importantly she had a forever with Lauren, thats was all she ever wanted since the day she met her.

**The Wedding**

It wasn't long after the proposal that the couple started to plan the ceremony, they wanted it to be small with just thier family and close friends. Kenzi was made the made the maid of honour for both women, which she was more than happy to do. Lily was performing the ceremony, and Caleb and Trick were both giving them away. And no one could forget little Beth, who was the flower girl/ring bearer. Both women had simple white dresses, not puffy just simple and elegant. Kenzi told them that she would choose her own dress, Bo agreed as long as it was presentable. Beth had a little pink princess dress on, and her long bown hair was back in ponytail. She looked adorable, even thought it was wedding all eyes were on her as she walked down the aisle carefully throwing rose petals everywhere and anywhere.

Bo was first to walk down the aisle, with Trick by her side, she walked slowly down the red carpet. As she got to the arch, Trick kissed her on the cheek and walked to his seat in the front row, taking a seat next to Dyson and his wife Kiera. Beth looked to the crowd of people in front of her, suddenly shy, she hid behind Bo. Bo laughed and took her hand bringing her to her side. "You look beautiful baby" Bo said looking down to her mini self. "You too, mama" Beth smiled, showing her baby teeth.

Bo turned her head when Beth pointed behind her, she watched in awe as the woman she loved made her way down the aisle on the arm of her father. Lauren had her hair down, so it was flowing freely over her shoulders. She looked breathtaking, Bo had to make a mental note to crontol herself, before she ended up jumping the blonde here and now. Lauren got to the end of the aisle and kissed her father on the cheek as he let go of her hand and quickly linked it with Bo's. Every one took thei seats as the ceremony started. Kenzi took Beth's hand and stood beside Lily as she asked the couple for their vows. Bo went first.

"Lauren, since the day I met you, i knew that my life would never be the same. The moment I looked into your eyes I knew that I was done for. Yes we have had our ups and downs, but what couples don't? It's a part of the relationship package. But I do know that I love you... That is the one thing that has never wavered in my mind. The one thing that will never change for as long as I Live, and I will spend the rest of eternity proving that to you" she finished tears escaping her eyes.

Lauren smiled wiping her own tears away before reciting her own vows. "Bo I have loved you since the moment we met, you are brave, kind and you have a huge heart. I was starting to think you were to good to be true, but here we are surrounded by the people we love the most and I am so happy and so blessed to be marring you... Bo I was born to love you, and I always will, forever" she finished, holding Bo's hand tight. Lily sniffed trying to hold back her tears, "In front of these witnesses, Bo and Lauren have sworn their vows to each other. Rings?" she asked looking to her granddaughter who just stuck her fist up in a superhero pose, probably becuase the rings were on a small ring pillow wrapped around her wrist.

Bo took both of the platinum bands from her daughter and handed one to Lauren. "Bo do you take Lauren to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, until death parts you?" Bo slipped the ring in Lauren's finger just above her engagement ring, "I do" she smiled. Lily repated the same word to her daughter regarding Bo, Lauren placed the ring on the brunette's finger. "I do" she replied, not taking her eyes off the women in front of her. By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you wife and wife, you may kiss" she smiled. Bo rolled her eyes in relief, "Finally" she said grabbing her wife and planting a hard kiss on her lips. Lauren smiled into the kiss, as everyone started to cheer.

They were forever bound to each other now, and thats how they would stay until death. There after party was a success, everyone had a blast. Beth got tired very early having been up at the crack of dawn in the morning. As the party came to an end, Bo an Lauren said their goodbyes and thank you's to everyone for coming. They also said goodbye to their daughter who was spending the night at Trick's, allowing the couple to have alone time for there wedding night. As the night went on they wasted no time in consumating their new bond, over and over again. This was the start of their new lives together, and they were going to enjoy every minute of it.

**2 Years Later **

The last two years had been heavenly to say the least. Bo and Lauren had never been morenin love than they were now, Beth was starting school, and they also welcomed a son, Aiden. Named after Lauren's brother, the little boy was born only 5 months after their wedding night, thanks to Bo and her magical chi. But never the less they couldn't be happier, Aiden was the happiest little baby ever, he was so mellow. He barely cried for anything, unlike Beth who was a little diva, just like Bo. Aiden took after Lauren in the way that she was always calm and collected.

Hale and Kenzi had also got hitched and were planning on starting a family of their own. Kenzi was reluctant at first, but when Lauren came up with a way to make her Fae, she finally said yes to the siren. She didn't want to say yes only to grow old and leave everyone she loved behind. Thanks to the good doctor she didn't have to worry about that. Bo's business had been thriving, she was able to buy a building to set up a HQ base and also even hired new invstigators to take on cases she didn't have time for. Lauren also opened her own dark/light clinic, being unaligned she wanted to help both sides, and the only way to do that was to have a clinc that welcomed both. Most of the Fae community were on board with it but those that weren't had plenty to say about the matter.

Bo and Lauren were living the life that they had always dreamed of having. They were happily married, living in a gorgeous house and they had 2 beautiful children that they loved more than anything. Yes they had been through some tough times, but without those heartbreaking times, they wouldn't be where they are at this precise moment. Living the perfect life. Whatever came their way they would deal with it together, as a family.

...

**A/N: I know its a little anti climatic but like I said i dont have the time, and as much as I would love to blow off my work and write for you guys, my parents would kill me if I flunked out of school. I will be back I don't know exactly when but I promise I will be. You guys are awsome and I love you, thanks again to everyone that followed and favourited this story. It has been a blast. Catch you on the flip side. ;-) **


End file.
